Arisen
by Arctica Ice
Summary: One night Bloom disappears without a trace leaving the Winx Club and Sky in an uproar. In her absence a dangerous yet forgotten enemy returns bent on getting revenge on the Winx and those who aided in his destruction (A.K.A the entire magic universe). This causes chaos to reign. Will this be the start of an era of evil? Will a new villain arise from the ashes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was dark, stormy and just plain frightening. The sky was inked black .Thunderous clouds rained down furious bullets that assaulted the earth. Brief flashes of lighting darted across the sky. Sometimes three or four times in succession. Of course lighting is never left unaccompanied. The thunder roared sounding like an angered lion scaring off a trespasser. Winds like a fearsome gale blew strongly shaking the strongest of trees deep from their roots.

Within the walls of Alfea most fairies were either in bed sound asleep, peacefully visiting the isles of Dreams or shivering in fright under their covers resisting the urges to run. Some may have even taken the chaotic atmosphere as a chance to tell nerve racking ghost stories. However, a fairy who often stuck out was doing none of those things. Her cyan eyes searched her drawers, her light source was a small torch held in her mouth. She moved a strand of flaming red hair from her face. One could obviously see she was in some sort of ditress from the panicked look in her eyes. With precise swiftness, she quickly grabbed some clothes. Jeans, T-shirts, dresses. Anything she could get her hands on in this situation. The bare necessities were grabbed and placed in her small suitcase. Upon doing this, she grabbed her backpack and suit case and exited her dorm. Escaping was a hassle. Girls wandered the hallways with snacks in hand. Every few minutes she had to duck and hide from a passing girl. At this moment she didn't feel like being questioned and simply wanted to cry right now. Bloom navigated her way through the maze like corridors to the lobby of Alfea. She pushed the left door a little way open and was about to make her exit.

Suddenly a small cat appeared on her shoulder. His fur was soft like feathers and hazel brown. On the cat's back were cute yet tiny pixie wings that fluttered needlessly. Big yellow eyes stared at her in an almost loving manner. Her purred and rubbed on her tear stained cheek. The cat wasn't alone. A goofy looking, blue bunny appeared at her feet. His long ears flopped all over him. At one point the smacked him in the face from his jumping. Bloom giggled and picked him up. She tickled his white furred stomach.

"Hey you two." Bloom said smiling, "What are you guys doing here?"

For a moment Bloom forgot the reason why she was standing at Alfea's front entrance through the rain and winds. It was as if seeing her animal companions almost lifted the weight off her chest. Almost. The two animals started trying to convey a reply at the same time causing a commotion. Although no one could hear it felt like an explosion went off to Bloom.

"Shush!" Bloom quickly shushed them. She stared at them while they stared back. Briefly they had a staring contest in which Bloom took a moment to think. "Well, I suppose I can't leave you two behind."

They nodded in agreement to her statement. She sighed and gave them a small sigh. She placed them in her back pack to avoid the full brunt of the storm they were about to head into. Bloom stepped outside making sure to close the door tightly behind her. She turned and gazed forlornly towards the school. The sorrow etched on her face. With a sigh she gave her final goodbyes.

"I'm sorry Winx, this was never supposed to happen." Bloom said sadly with the tears streaming down her face with rain drops. "We were supposed to be together forever. Be there for each other but I can't. I don't even think I'll be able to face you all. Not like this."

Bloom turned from the school and kept her face forward. She couldn't bear to look anywhere else and she couldn't bear to have second thoughts. With that settled she pushed forward and vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Missing Fairy

The fairies of Alfea awoke to a bright, cheerful morning. The sun's rays shone through the window of the Winx's dorm sending numerous rays of light into the room. One of these rays landed on the face of a Hispanic fairy. Her skin was caramel in colour. Her bright, jade eyes opened and shone through her curtain of light brown hair which had honey brown highlights to the front.

Flora awoke and rose from bed only pausing to stretch. She then proceeded to her roommate's bed.

"Bloom, sweetie. It's time-" Flora started and paused.

Bloom's bed was empty. Flora felt the bed soon to realize it was cold.

'Hmm' Flora thought. 'She must have gotten up already.'

On that thought she turned to her shower and proceeded to shower and dress.

(Alfea, Dining Hall)

All the students had assembled in the Dining Hall. Most were already seated, devouring the delicious meal of: pancakes covered in syrup; plump sausages and hash browns along with golden brown, toasted bagels.

Flora had walked over to the other congregated Winx members and sat down pulling a plate of pancakes towards her. As usual Musa was listening to music loudly; Techna was presently fiddling with her PDA and Aisha was watching in amazement at how much Stella could eat.

"How do you do it?" Aisha asked amazed.

"How do I do what?" Stella asked confused.

"Eat so much?!" Aisha replied, exasperated.

"I don't eat that much!" Stella replied indignantly.

"Actually, you do." Musa inputted.

"Nothing get pasts you does it?" Stella asked, pretty much, annoyed.

"Your stomach is a bottomless pit." Aisha said.

"It is not!"

"Guys." Flora said silencing them. "Where's Bloom?"

Everyone passed until Stella spoke.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Stella said.

"Maybe Sky knows?" Flora suggested.

"Great, who has his number?" Musa asked.

No one spoke.

"Are we serious?" Musa asked. "None of us has our best friend's boyfriend's number?"

"Or we can call her?" Techna suggested.

Stella pulled out her phone and dialled Bloom's number and got nothing but voicemail. She tried again and didn't get through. The other pulled out their phones and tried with no results.

"Where is she?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"We may need to search for her." Stella replied.

"No, our friend is missing?" Musa asked sarcastically

"Who is missing?" asked a sharp voice.

The Winx turned and found Ms. Griselda behind them. A tall, slender woman of straight, brown hair in a short, sharp style like her glasses stood over them in a smokey blue dress.

"Who is missing?" Ms. Griselda repeated sternly.

"Bloom!" Techna said quickly. "She's missing from breakfast."

"Hmm." Ms. Griselda hummed suspiciously.

She didn't seem to believe them but she let it slide and walked away to some random rule breaker. The Winx took a breath of relief.

"That was close one." Flora remarked. "We need to find Bloom."

"And fast." Stella added. "Flora and I will search Gloomy Wood. Techna and Musa, you guys search the areas of around Lake Roccaluche and Aisha check out Magix."

(Lake Roccaluche)

Between Techna and Musa, in their enchantix transformations; were searching the lake. By overflying it they had a bird eye's view, which was an absolute waste of time. All that was seen was a carpet of green trees, a few animals and birds. For the past fifteen minutes the duo had not seen a flash of red hair or even one person.

"There's not a single person down there." Musa said. "I can't see anyone."

"Well, we are flying so we're most likely going to see treetops." Techna told her.

"But who can miss Bloom's hair?" Musa asked

"True. Let's land."

Techna and Musa then landed and Techna proceeded to call Stella.

"Nothing here Stella," Techna told her "we're going to head back."

Techna nodded to Musa and with that said and done the two fairies headed off to school.

(Gloomy Wood)

Like Musa and Techna, Flora and Stella were using their enchantix forms to search faster. Like the other two they weren't having any luck. As they walked through the dense green forest they listened for the slightest sounds to show human presence but found none. After trekking through the forest for forty five minutes. Flora was exhausted and doubtful of finding Bloom while Stella was the complete opposite. Stella was energetic and jumping at every sound hoping it was Bloom.

"Stella, we need to leave." Flora said tiredly. "We've been out here for nearly an hour."

"Five more minutes!" Stella pleaded.

"Stel…" Flora trailed off.

A shuffling sound of the leaves was heard. Flora and Stella stood hoping silently. Then blonde, chestnut brown and raven black hair came into view. It was Sky, Brandon and Helia

"What are you two doing out here?" Helia asked hugging Flora.

"We're looking for Bloom." Flora replied.

"What do you have to do with this?!" Stella asked angrily, hitting Sky with a solar flare.

Sky got up groggily from the tree he had been flung into.

"I haven't seen or heard from Bloom since last Monday." Sky said annoyed. "And even then she was upset, almost nervous too see me."

"So you did play a part!" Stella exclaimed angrily rushing towards him.

"Whoa princess!" Brandon said. "So Bloom's missing?"

"Didn't we just make that clear?" Stella asked before collapsing into tears.

"You girls should return to school." Helia announced. He turned to Sky," You coming?"

"Not yet." Sky replied before sitting at the foot of a nearby tree.

From there he watched the group of five walk away. After they were gone, Sky cried like the sky had last night. He howled like a wounded animal, he screamed, he let loose his misery and pent up frustration. After that little episode he sat again with red eyes.

'Why Bloom?' he thought. 'Why?'

**A/N:.I am really, really sorry about the late update and to those who got an email saying chapter 2 was up, another round of apologies. Thanks for the reviews all of you who read my first chapter, they are appreciated. Again feel free to press that button below if you have any : questions, comments or suggestions you would like to inform me of. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite, followed or just read, it is honestly appreciated. This is a little 'I'm sorry' for the false chapter. This was to be up yesterday but unfortunately I was struck by a little illness, but I'm up and running again. You guys can expect the next chapter hopefully by Saturday midnight.**

**Guest: I'll most likely update every Saturday.**

**Any way enough of me talking, on with the story.**

Chapter 3

A Parent's Reaction

(Gardenia)

The night she had left, Bloom, Kiko and Purr had immediately teleported to Gardenia. No. 28 Maple Drive, the house of her adoptive parents, to be exact.

Bloom gathered up her luggage and her pets and went to the door and knocked. A yell came from within the house and in a minute or two later the door opened to reveal her mother, Vanessa.

The slightly tan skinned woman of short brown hair which frames her face and hazel brown eyes greeted her daughter at the door; the only difference was her clothing. Instead of her usual outfit of blue overalls and white shirt underneath, she wore pink pajamas.

"Bloom?" Vanessa exclaimed, obviously surprised by her appearance.

She gave Bloom a warm hug in which Bloom did not return. Holding Bloom at arm's length she observed her. Vanessa studied the young girl in front of her, taking in the sad sight before her. Her daughter had puffy red eyes and a constellation of tears on her lashes. Bloom stood in front of the older woman sniffling.

"Bloom, Honey?" Vanessa asked startled. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Can I just come in?" Bloom asked quietly. "I have something to tell you and dad."

"Of course" Vanessa replied worriedly. And she moved out of the door way into the hallway.

Bloom walked into the hallway behind her mother and entered the living room that was once so familiar. Upon entry she found her father sitting in a recliner watching the television.

"Hi dad." Bloom said hoarsely.

Mike was a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Due to his job as a fireman he had gained a muscular built. Like his wife Mike was in his pajamas which were green in colour.

Mike arose from his seat and turned to face his daughter. Seeing Bloom's face he hastened to her side and seated her on the olive green couch.

"Honey, what's?" He asked. "Is Valtor back?"

"No."

"Did Gloom come back?" He asked.

"Who's Gloom?" Vanessa asked.

"Her dark side."

"You know if you keep interrupting we'll never find out what she's trying to say."

"Right." Mike said. Turning to Bloom he asked "What is it?"

Bloom took a deep breath, determined to say it as quickly and bluntly as possible. She won't stutter, stammer, she won't sugar coat it. She'll just say it and wait for their reactions.

"I'm pregnant."

They all sat in awkward silence briefly until her mother broke the silence.

"Well I'm speechless." Vanessa admitted. "Whose is it?"

"Sky's. Who else?" Bloom told her. "Dad?"

"Abortion?" Mike said. His face was calm and emotionless.

"What?!" Bloom and Vanessa cried. Bloom angrily and Vanessa shocked.

"You both heard me." Mike said. "Bloom you must abort that child."

"Dad, are you insane?" Bloom asked angrily. "It's a human being!"

"Mike I agree it's overly extreme….." Vanessa started.

"NO!" Mike yelled. "I will not allow it!" His calm exterior melted away to show Hurricane Mike.

"Well it's MY BODY and it's MY MISTAKE, therefore I will deal with it!" Bloom yelled back now standing.

"See this is what happens when we allow you to go off by yourself! You are irresponsible! How could you lie down under him and do this?"

"You know in the Magic Dimension I'm legally an adult?!"

"Well, you're on Earth and you're under eighteen making you a minor!"

As this shouting match went on Kiko and Purr dismayed and frighten (or a better word petrified) at their mistress' anger and level of voice, ran and hid. Purr teleported to God knows where and Kiko made himself scarce by escaping into the kitchen. Vanessa tried vainly to stop the two from going at each other throats but to no avail.

"I love Sky and Sky loves me! Why can't you see that?"

"He's just a pretty, playboy prince who's using you! I have seen this before!"

"Really?! Pray tell! When have you seen a prince of a magical planet?"

"Well, I'll ha…."Mike trailed off. "Ah-ah-ahchoo!"

He sneezed continuously. "Did you bring that dratted cat?!" He asked.

"Yes." Bloom replied.

"Now I have to get my allergens." Mike said before heading for the stairs.

Bloom stood breathing heavily with her cheeks flushed staring angrily after her father. Vanessa seeing her anger tried to calm her but Bloom being Bloom it was like trying to control the weather. In short near impossible.

"Bloom, dear," Vanessa started "He doesn't really mean it he's just-"

"He's just what?" Bloom asked angrily. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone, especially Sky."

"Why not? Would Sky have reacted similarly?" Vanessa questioned.

"I'm not sure, though I'm sure his parents would've." Bloom said sadly.

Bloom returned to her seat on the worn couch and started to tear up.

"Apparently being the princess of a dead planet is just as bad as a commoner." She said tearfully.

Bloom sighed and Vanessa sat next to her.

"Bloom, you realize you have to tell them eventually?" Vanessa said. "Sky has the most right to know, if anyone should know it should be him."

"I know, I was going to tell him but I got so scared." Bloom admitted. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"No, you won't." Said a voice.

Bloom and her mother turned to see Mike with a swollen nose that was so red it could put Rudolph to shame and in his left hand was a bottle of anti-histamine.

"What do you mean 'You won't'" Bloom questioned raising a brow.

"I'm cutting of all your ties to the magic dimension." Mike replied.

"What? Why?" Bloom asked angrily.

"To protect you."

"Protect me from what?! And how am I going to tell Sky? It's not like I can tie a note to an owl's leg and send it to him!"

"My word is final!"

"Your word makes no sense!"

Mike ignored her and went on his way back up the stairs. Bloom stared angrily after the man she had once called her father while Vanessa stood worriedly.

"You should probably head to your room." Vanessa suggested. "Get some rest."

"Whatever." Bloom mumbled heading over to her luggage.

"You can't lift those up the stairs." Vanessa told her. "You could hurt your back."

"Mom, it's a suitcase and a backpack." Bloom told her. "Besides why lift when I have magic?"

Using her magic she levitated the little suitcase up the stairs and followed quickly behind it and entered her room. Like her daughter and husband, Vanessa decided to go to bed. She checked the locks on the doors and switched of the lights and proceeded to bed.

(Gardenia, Bloom's room)

Bloom stepped into her room, having all the familiarity rush back to her. Her drawing table (which was forever full of drawings from her childhood and the previous year along with her art supplies) still stood in its corner between her pine wardrobe and the wall. She lay in her bed, which lies opposite of the wardrobe and underneath her window, just thinking. As usual, Purr appeared out of nowhere and started rubbing against her vibrant red hair.

"Hey, Purr." She said smiling for the first time that night. "Where's Kiko?"

Immediately after her question, there was weird knocking sound from outside her door. Slowly she got up and opened the door which allowed Kiko entry.

Shortly afterwards, she returned to her bed and started to stare out the window thoughtfully and sighed.

"I wonder what the Winx are doing now." She pondered aloud.

Kiko looked at her curiously while Purr continued to nuzzle her hair.

"I miss Sky." She told them. "Even though it has happened already I still can't believe we did that."

"I never thought this would happen and that was my mistake. Now look at me." She sighed yet again. "You guys know what I mean right?"

Her pets gave her a look that plainly said 'we are males, we do not have boy troubles, nor or we teenaged girls. We're just pets."

Bloom sighed and turned off her lights.

"Goodnight night guys." Bloom told them before drifting into slumber.

**AN: Hi guys me again (wow talkative aren't I?) again if you have any questions, comment, suggestions or anything to tell me at all feel free and don't be shy. As I was writing this a thought came across my head (this happens a lot.). What if I brought back in Valtor, I mean this does this does take place between the end of the third season and the first movie. So a penny for your thoughts, should I used Valtor/Baltor or not, please leave a review and tell me.**

**Till the snow wears a Yankee cap**

**Arctica**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breaking The News

(Alfea, the Winx's dorm)

After searching for Bloom the remainder of the Winx members had congregated in the dorm anxiously waiting on Aisha hoping she had some news. Along with the Winx were Brandon and Helia who had followed them back from the forest mainly because Stella kept trying to run (or fly off) to find Bloom. At the moment Brandon was closely holding Stella in his lap against his chest reassuring her that Bloom was probably safe somewhere, while Helia just sat next to Flora with a comforting arm around her. Techna for once was not fiddling with a gadget or electronic device of some sort and Musa was Emo radiating. This meant she sat in a corner of the main window looking off emotionlessly in the distance. Seeing that she wasn't exactly in the talking mood the others chose to leave her alone.

Within the next fifteen minutes they all heard footsteps and the turning of the doorknob. Thinking it was Aisha they all jumped up excitedly. Oh, how sadly mistaken they were. Unfortunately it was Griselda. The woman took one sweeping look in the room and spotted the two boys who were looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the boys sharply. "Do you have special Visitor Passes?"

"No ma'am." They replied.

"Are you special relatives?"

"No ma'am."

"Then get out. NOW!"

"Yes ma'am." With that said, the two males exited the room as fast as they could.

Ms. Griselda returned her sight to the girls and cast another sweeping look around the dorm.

"Where are Miss Bloom and Miss Aisha?" She asked

"Um..." Musa started.

"Magix." Techna supplied. 'At least one of them.' She thought to herself.

"Hmm." Griselda hummed, and then asked "Why haven't you five gone. You are hardly seen without each other. Why is Miss Stella not in Magix with them?"

"She had a date with Brandon and I did with Helia." Flora lied. "That's why the boys were here."

"That doesn't explain Miss Techna and Miss Musa. Why is Stella so quiet? It's a rarity for her not to talk for so long."

"Oh crud." Musa thought silently. "Well…"

Then Aisha decided to rush straight in to the room and start talking quickly without realizing who was in the room. (Wow, major bad timing.)

"Guys I didn't find…." Aisha trailed off after realizing who was in the room with them.

"Miss Aisha, what didn't you find?" Ms. Griselda inquired.

"That cute top Stella wanted." Aisha replied after a moment hesitation.

"And where is Miss Bloom?"

"Huh?" asked a confused Aisha.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Griselda yelled angrily.

"Uh…" was the unison chorus coming from the girls.

"Come. With. Me!" Ms. Griselda practically growled.

The five girls sighed in defeat and followed the strict member of staff to Headmistress Faragonda's office.

(Alfea, Headmistress Faragonda's Office)

After breakfast, Ms. Faragonda had retired to her private study within her office. In this room she decided to relax after all it was Saturday and even teachers deserve a little relaxation. As a matter of fact most of the staff was either spending the day in Magix whether it was to watch a movie at the cinema or to have dinner at one of the famed restaurant or visit their home planets. Either way her staff always found a way to have fun that is all but one.

Faragonda sighed. Griselda always worked non-stop. No matter how much she begged the woman to relax and stop working so hard but it was always without success. Even when she took her to the carnival down in Magix to have some fun Griselda spent the whole trip being the Head of Discipline.

A knock came from outside. Most likely someone was coming to speak to her. Didn't they know today was Saturday.

"It's most likely Griselda." Faragonda thought aloud.

In the end she gave in and went over to her usual seat behind her desk and sighed.

"Enter." She called.

The Winx members came in. The brainy one, the tomboy, the music lover, the peacemaker, the loud one (as Codatorta calls her) and the wait, where's the trouble maker? (Another one of Codatorta's creations.) But who came in behind them? Griselda. What a big surprise.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Faragonda asked.

"These five are up to something!" Ms. Griselda stated. "And Miss Bloom seems to be playing hide 'n' seek!"

"Girls, to give Griselda peace of mind, what is going on?" Faragonda asked tiredly.

The five girls looked at each other nervously, silently communicating with one another until someone finally spoke.

"Bloom is missing." Musa said.

"Missing?" Ms. Faragonda questioned. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"M.I.A, gone, no more, poof, Harry Houdini gone, andato, ido, abi…" Stella said.

"Thank you for the many examples of gone Stella." Musa said cutting her off. "By the way who's Harry Houdini?"

Stella was about to reply until Faragonda interrupted her.

"Girls." Faragonda said raising a glove covered hand. "What happened?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning I found Bloom's bed empty. So I guessed she was at breakfast with the others, but when I went she wasn't in the Dining Hall." Flora explained.

"Which led us to wonder where she was and led us on a search," Aisha further explained.

"To sum it up, we were unsuccessful in finding her." Techna finished.

"Do any of you have any ideas where she could be or could've gone?" Faragonda asked.

They all looked to each other.

"There is one place." Stella said.

"Where?" Griselda asked.

"Gardenia, her home town." Stella replied, "When she goes missing she's usually found there."

"So why didn't you go there?" Griselda asked.

"And give you a free chance at giving us detention?" Musa asked. "Fat chance!"

"Thank you." Faragonda said. "You are dismissed."

The five girls filed out of her office, then Griselda looked at her.

"Zelda, we're going to earth."

(Earth, Gardenia)

Within the next half an hour, Faragonda and Griselda had arrived in Gardenia right outside a place called the Fruitty Music Bar where they heard music blaring loudly and the sound of cheers erupting from eager teenagers inside. As usual the bar was having open mic night as usual which starts at five every Friday .

"Teenagers." Griselda grumbled.

"Oh Zelda," Faragonda chuckled, "let them have their fun."

As they were standing in the middle of the side walk a group of teenagers passed them.

"Move aside grandmas!" one of them said roughly.

The teen was a male with West Indian sepia coloured skin. He sported a wild, tangled, black afro. His eyes were the colour of soft chocolate. His built was tall and fairly lanky. He wore baggy black jeans which fell off his butt, exposing his plaid underwear and an abusive language t-shirt.

As the boys moved on Griselda glared daggers at them while Ms. Faragonda picked herself up.

"The earth teenagers seem a little more rude and unruly than what I'm used to." Ms. Faragonda remarked.

"It is apparent Fara."

"Griselda we must change our looks. As the young man unkindly remarked, we look rather old."

In the next few seconds their clothes had changed. Ms. Faragonda's usual suit of a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles surrounding the neck, her navy blue vest with white trim, puffed sleeves and single violet button and her long, ruffled, pink skirt were replaced with a three quarters length baby pink dress and her black heels were replaced with pink flip flops. Along with her new outfit she wore a beige straw hat. Ms. Griselda's usual attire had changed to a knee length blue jeans and smokey blue t—shirt. Her feet were now adorned with sliver sandals.

"Let us find Miss Bloom shall we?" Griselda muttered. "The sooner I get out of these clothes the better."

Ms. Faragonda merely chuckled at her companion's impatience as they headed of in search of Bloom's home.

(Gardenia, No.28 Maple Drive)

Vanessa was just finishing up dinner. Unfortunately Mike and Bloom hadn't talk to one another since last night. In truth it had resulted to them avoiding each other like the plague. Bloom was still furious that Mike had demanded she abort her baby and Mike was frustrated Bloom wouldn't listen to him.

Vanessa sighed inwardly sighed. She had to give Bloom credit for standing up for her baby but was still upset she had given away her virginity so early. And considering they were giving each other silent treatment it was just her at the moment. As they were avoiding each other, Bloom was volunteering at the flower shop and Mike was at the fire station. As she stood thoughtfully there was a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" She yelled as she approached the door.

When she opened the door she found two elderly ladies on the front steps. One them was smiling kindly and the other looked as if she was wishing she was somewhere else.

"Can I help you?" Vanessa asked slowly.

"Yes." The smiling lady said. "Does a fairy with the name of Bloom currently reside here presently?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied hesitantly.

"May we come in?" The stern one asked.

"Sure," Vanessa said, "but who are you?"

"I am Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea," the kindly one introduced, "and this is my companion, Ms. Griselda Head of Discipline."

"I'm Vanessa, Bloom's mother." Vanessa told her.

"Where is your daughter?" Faragonda asked as she sat herself on the Peters' couch. Griselda soon followed behind.

"She's volunteering in my place at my job." Vanessa sat in the armchair opposite them.

"Do you have any idea why she left Alfea?" Ms. Griselda interrogated.

"Well…" Vanessa started. A familiar cry rang through the house.

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Bloom, come here a moment." Vanessa requested. "There are some ladies asking for you."

As Bloom entered the room her facial expression soon became one of shock.

"Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griselda why are you guys here?" Bloom asked.

"We could ask the same." Said Ms. Faragonda worriedly "Why did you leave school?"

"Trust me. I did not want to leave it's just…" Bloom paused, "something came up."

"What came up?" asked Griselda.

"I prefer not to say."

"Miss Bloom, I did not come to this planet, to wear weird clothing, get verbally abused by a teenaged punk and half thrown into a shrub for you to play the hiney!" Griselda said aggressively. " Now spit it out!"

"Fine! I'm pregnant!" Bloom yelled angrily.

There was a pause between them making things a little awkward.

"I was not expecting that." Ms. Griselda remarked. "Boy trouble, yes, a fight with friends, maybe but not this."

"Well," Ms. Faragonda said rising to her feet, "we should head back to Alfea."

"Yes the Winx will be overjoyed to hear news of Bloom." Griselda replied.

"No!" Bloom shouted. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why ever not?" Griselda asked.

"It's complicated." Bloom replied with a sigh.

Faragonda sighed and looked straight into her student's eyes.

"Bloom this is your decision," Faragonda said sadly, " I can't say I agree with the choice but you're choosing what you think is good for you and your baby. We won't tell. Not without your consent."

"Headmistress Faragonda!" Griselda cried.

"We won't tell." Ms. Faragonda repeated sharply. Turning to Bloom. "Good bye dear."

She went over to Griselda and in seconds they were gone in a flash and gold, silver sparkles. Vanessa and her daughter stood staring at the spot where the strange duo had disappeared in thoughtful silence.

**A/N: Hiya guys. Here was a new chapter. I probably sound like a broken record but, if you have any questions, suggestions, comments or constructive criticism don't be shy just tell and try my best to please. Though if it interferes with the plot of the story I am really sorry but I won't use it but don't let this discourage you.**

**PeaceLoveFairy: Thanks for the suggestion and clarification but unfortunately it interferes with the scenes coming up, but thanks anyway.**

**Again remember I adopted this story plot from Shardas, so not entirely mine. So later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He Returns

(Magic Dimension, Obsidian)

Obsidian. The place where evil forgotten souls go after death. A place of pure evil and darkness. A place where only pure evil can truly exist.

This evil place must be explained further in order for you to understand and grasp the real fear the inhabitants of the Magic Dimension feel. Oblivion is a feared place many believe to be a mere fairy tale, but it is very much real. Like all other realms Oblivion was created by the Great Dragon to exist as one among many others in Obsidian.

The first level was the Omega Dimension. An icy wasteland of unlimited vastness. Dangerous criminals were often placed in this realm to rot away never to see the light of day. This was often the case because there were giant, dangerous, ice snakes of unbelievable strength guarding this realm making sure no one escaped. Most of the time they manage to keep everyone within the icy prison but as we all know four criminals were infamously know for escaping but enough on that topic there is more to the tale.

The second level was the Realm of Nightmares. This realm was dimensionless, black and filled petrified shrieks. The inhabitants were best known as Shadows or Shades. These were the shadows of people's worst nightmares, anyone to ever enter this realm were usually driven insane by the time they got out that is if they ever got out. As some of you may have figured these creatures fed off nightmares. Those who escaped went to the land of the Living to wreak havoc in the dream world turning the most joyous and pleasant dreams into the most petrifying and sane reducing horrors. Many died of fright in the dream world which of course causes them to die in the real world. Of course Earth Dwellers quickly dismiss it as a death of natural causes but most of the time it is really the Shadows who cause these untimely demises.

Then there was the Realm of Chaos, the third level. This is the home of deformities. Like its citizens, the realm itself was abnormal. The sky was a swirly mass of black, navy blue, a dark purple and a splash of blood red. The atmosphere was bleak and blank, unlike the sky which at least had some cheerfulness; there was no hope, happiness, joy or pleasantry just desperation, depression and despair. The citizens were all giants. Some carried fifty heads and one hundred arms, some were almost normal except for the exception of possessing only one giant eye, others had a giant ear for a head and others had over hundreds of teeth.

Each carried their own power. The hundred handed clans had the strength of a thousand men and wide knowledge. The Cyclopes had eye sights like hawks. The Eared Ones had supersonic hearing which was their greatest trait but could also serve as their greatest weakness. Then we are left with the Dentibus. This clan was considered the most dangerous. Within their teeth, flowing through their gums was a dangerous venom called Mors Reguli. This venom was extremely fatal. The victim would often die in writhing agony, feeling as if they had been scratched by agouti claws and had salt rubbed into their wounds they would go through five minutes of painful suffering and then stop breathing.

These creatures were placed in their home due to the Populus Pacem. Deemed unworthy to live among the Normal they were unfairly cast into cast into the Obsidian Dimension. To ensure their escape was inevitable they were placed under the watchful eyes of three wicked creatures called Impiis.

Look how easy it was for me to wander away from the topic at hand. As much as I would love to bore you with information on each of the one hundred and twenty nine levels, I shall just inform of four, the most important.

The last and final level was Oblivion. Here was pure darkness; many screams rang through the dark domain. Lava pits and fires could be seen all over. Rocky cliffs and endless drops finished making up this hellhole.

In the darkest corner and deepest part of this domain, was a deep, hollowed, dark laugh. It had come from a disembodied cloud of smoke.

"Silly fairies." It laughed. "They honestly think they could get rid of me!"

He gave a dark chuckle.

"All they did was merely me of my body," the smoke said. It examined itself. "In which I am thankful. Now the ancestral shouldn't be able to control me as easily."

The smoke took the form of a man. His features showed him to be a handsome man of reddish blond hair which reached into his back and steel gray eyes which shone through darkness glowing brightly. His attire included a white ruffled dress shirt covered by a violet vest, violet dress pants and gray boots. To complete his outfit he wore a burgundy, leather jacket.

"I was merely weakened." The figure said. "They should know, especially Bloom, the Dragon Flame cannot be extinguished."

He started to walk away making his way through Oblivion.

"I, Valtor will rise once again!" Valtor said darkly. "I will make them all pay starting with that fairy Bloom!"

And with that said he turned into an ebony coloured smoke floating away. As he made his way through Oblivion he gave a dark evil laugh, hell bent on revenge.

**A/N: I am not going to lie this was one of my favourites to write. Well everyone thanks for your reviews. I do realize it was an unnecessary chapter, I am not asking for ideas I was just showing my ideas for upcoming chapters asking if you liked them. As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me.**

**Fluttershyfan1: When I first wrote it sounded a little too boring so I gave the Ice touch to make it funnier. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Unknown Known

(Gardenia; Vanessa's Floral Delights. Two weeks later)

It had been two weeks since Griselda and Faragonda's visit, which means Bloom, has been pregnant for five weeks. Unfortunately for her that meant many tired moments, a lot of morning sickness and many other usual symptoms and Bloom hated every moment especially the morning sickness. Not that she hated her baby, she loved the little unborn being she just hated pregnancy.

At the moment Bloom was with mother in the shop arranging a bouquet of red roses. To keep herself busy during the day (and away from Mike whenever he was home) she worked as her mother's assistant. With her was Purr and Kiko considering leaving them alone with each other was a big mistake. The first time they were left alone the usually tidy home was a nightmarish mess much to Vanessa despair. After a long lecture and tiresome cleaning the two pets were never left together again without supervision. With her job of floral arrangement done she watched her mother deal with a customer who had her two children, a boy and a girl, with her.

The two toddlers seemed to be a twin both had raven black hair. The girl's hair was long and flowing and had bright magenta eyes. Her brother on the other hand, had his messy hair cut to the nape of his neck and instead had mischievous violet eyes. Both were tanned and barely three feet. Momentarily they were playing with Purr and Kiko. They happily chased Kiko and Purr who were playfully running around the small store while their mother stared oddly after them.

"What are they doing?" The mother asked confused.

"I believe they are playing with my daughter's pet rabbit." Vanessa answered truthfully.

"I see that, what I mean is 'what are they doing to the air?'" the woman asked. "It looks they are playing with an invisible cat!"

Vanessa stifled her laughter, Bloom chuckled lightly. If only she could she see how right she is. Purr who had decided to become airborne , had the twins chasing him trying vainly to catch him. Out of pure mischief Bloom cast a secret non-verbal spell making Kiko airborne as well. She smiled at the toddlers' excitement and happiness as they started playing with Kiko as well.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The boy said excitedly. He tugged at his mother's hand. "De buwny wabbit fwying!"

As the mother turned Bloom ceased the spell. The mother sighed, finding said 'buwny' asleep in an empty flower pot.

"Gabriel, rabbits can't fly." She corrected him patiently.

"He can! He can!" The three year old insisted. "He fwew from de counter, to dat fwower pot!"

"The kitty fly too." The girl told the mother.

"Not you too Dani." The mother murmured.

The mother sighed tiredly and turned to Vanessa. Once again Bloom re-cast the spell, enjoying the young children's mirth at the flying rabbit. She watched the children marvel at the flying cat and rabbit who decided to perform a ballet duet in the air. The three of them watched the pets flip and twirl until the mother left.

"Come Gabe, come on Dani!" She called.

"Bye kitty, bye buwny!" Dani shouted.

"Bye!" Gabriel waved.

The magical pets waved their paws in a motion signalling goodbye. Bloom smiled at the toddlers and waved goodbye before carrying on her work.

"Bloom can you get them down from there?" Vanessa asked pointing at the two pets fighting on the ceiling. "It's okay with kids but adults don't need to think they have a few screws loose."

Bloom looked up. "Oh yeah, kinda forgot them."

With a snap of fingers, Kiko was instantly teleported back to counter in front of Bloom now flightless and Purr floated in the air eventually landing on the counter next to Kiko whom he stuck his tongue at.

"Why couldn't Ms. Parker see Purr?" Vanessa asked as she rubbed behind the cat's ear. "He was floating right in front of her at one point."

"Adults no longer believe in magic while children still do." Bloom replied simply. She picked up Kiko and stroked him. "So kids tend to see and hear things adults can't like pixies and pixie pets like Purr."

"Then why can I see him?"

"You believe in magic."

They fell into silence as they continued with their work.

"You have to go to a doctor to be sure." Vanessa spoke. "Just to be sure."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I know how to pee on a stick." Bloom joked. "And read it. Besides the constant vomiting is proof."

Vanessa laughed at the joke. "I know but we still need to know how the baby's fine and if anything goes wrong."

"I guess so." Bloom shrugged.

"We have to leave around two," Vanessa said , "So we need to close up shop early."

"You made me appointment?" Bloom asked raising a brow.

"I want to know if my future grandson or granddaughter is healthy." Vanessa said with a smile.

Bloom smiled back. Quickly her expression changed to one indicating sickness and she turned lovely shade of mint green.

"Excuse me." She said quickly.

Immediately she ran to the bathroom in the back of the shop and sounds gagging indicated she was bringing up the contents of her stomach. Vanessa sighed and shook her head. Kiko and Purr hearing their mistress adopted looks of disgust. Purr himself turned a little green.

"I am glad I did not have to go through that." Vanessa thought to herself.

* * *

Bloom sat on an examination table with her mother sitting beside her in a chair while awaiting examination. With a quick glance around the room she saw numerous devices she probably would be unable to end, though two or three she was able to recognise. While in her thoughts a person walked in.

A medium height female with chocolate skin greeted them. She had deep brown eyes and long, straight jet black hair streaked with velvet red. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt, a white career shirt and black platforms. To complete her attire, she donned a white lab coat. When she spoke they heard she had an accent.

"Hi, I'm your obstetrician." She greeted cheerfully. "My name is Cecilia King."

"Hello, my name is Vanessa Miller and this is my daughter Bloom." Vanessa introduced.

"Well, now dat introductions are taken care of let's begin." Dr. King said. "Bloom, please lie on your back and hold up your shirt a lil' bit."

As Bloom laid back Dr. King pulled on a pair of latex gloves. The gloves snapped on a blue, yellow and black wristband. On the band were a boy and girl who were decorated in the same colours. Between them was the word 'Barbados'.

"Barbados? What's that?" Bloom questioned.

The doctor looked at her hand before replying. She had lost her cheery tone and sounded forlorn. "De name of de island I'm from. The wristband was a gift from one of my best friends before I moved here permanently."

"Do you miss them?" Bloom asked.

"Most," She replied sadly. "Fortunately, my other best friend lives in New York so she visits at least once uh month." She sighed. "That's enough about me. Back tuh you."

She then proceeded to rub a cold gel on Bloom's abdomen; afterwards she got a stick which she called a wand and hooked it up to a nearby screen. The wand or transducer was rubbed over Bloom's now gel covered abdomen and an image appeared on screen.

"See…here," She said hesitantly, "That's your baby."

"Where?" Vanessa asked peering at the screen.

"Right there." Dr. King said pointing at the screen. "It is de peanut nut shaped thing."

Bloom stared at the screen before her studying it. She was seeing her baby. At peanut size the least, but more or less she was actually seeing her son or daughter. Sky should be here to see this, but he wasn't. She chose the baby to be a secret. From its own father too. A wave of guilt the size of a tsunami washed over her. She then noticed another tiny shape next to Peanut.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the screen.

"What what's?" Dr. King asked.

"The thing next to my baby." Bloom explained.

Dr. King studied the image carefully.

"It is apparent you're going tuh have twins." Dr. King said "Congratulations!"

Bloom and Vanessa stared at the doctor; each had their own facial expression. Vanessa's was one of joy, shock and a little pride, while Bloom's was just shock.

"Aren't you guys happy?" The slightly worried doctor questioned.

"Yes, I'm overjoyed!" Vanessa cried. "Now I have two grandkids to spoil!"

They looked at Bloom.

"Yeah, I'm happy on the inside." Bloom replied still shocked.

Honestly she had no idea how she felt. She just stared in front of her, observing the two embryos within her. Part of her felt like screaming, another part was worried and another part just didn't what to feel. Mostly she wanted to shout the news to Sky. She felt another pang of guilt at the thought.

'He doesn't know, none of them know.' An annoying voice told her.

Bloom sighed at the thought of her friends, missing them. All of them, even Riven. Sadly, she chose this; anything that happened between her and her friends was of her liability. She couldn't just go back, could she? Her heart bled for them, Sky especially but this way was better wasn't it? Bloom misgivings were soon interrupted by her mother and Dr. King.

"Miss Bloom, you can pull back down your shirt." Dr. King said. "I must issue some warnings about twin pregnancies."

"Warning?" Vanessa asked.

"Warnings." Dr. King corrected vaguely as she wrote in her notepad. "For instance twin births come sooner than normal births and their weights will be lower than an average new born weight. Then there's the miscarriage of one twin, the twin to transfusion syndrome, the parasitic relationship, though I doubt that one, conjoint, again highly doubt that one."

"Wow." Bloom remarked. "There are complications to a twin pregnancy."

"Trust me I left out some." The doctor replied.

Bloom and her mother exchanged a look.

"Kind of makes me glad I'm infertile." Vanessa joked.

The doctor walked over to her supply cupboard and grabbed a few pamphlets on pregnancy and handed them to Bloom.

"If you want more information read these." She told her. "And come back in a few months so I can check on the peanuts."

They all laughed at her comment. Vanessa looked at her watch.

"We may as well head home." Said Vanessa.

Bloom shrugged in reply.

"Thank you for your services." Vanessa thanked.

"No prob." Dr. King replied. Turning to Bloom she said, "Keep healthy and get plenty of rest, trust me you'll need it."

"Sure." Bloom nodded as she left. "Bye."

The obstetrician waved goodbye before retreating into her office, leaving mother and daughter to return home.

* * *

After dinner, in an effort to get away from Mike (yet again) Bloom had taken refuge in her room and started reading the pamphlets given to her. While reading she had found some interesting facts. Unfortunately twenty minutes into that activity left her quite bored which allowed her thoughts to wander to her friends. With a sigh she rose and went over to her drawing table and commenced drawing in hopes of raising her spirits. Usually at the first of her sadness Kiko and Purr would make it their life mission to make her laugh or at least smile. Unluckily that meant something was either broken or there was a huge mess to clean, it was like having two toddlers around. Thankfully they were both asleep peacefully on her pillow.

Totally lost in thought, her pencil wandered the page aimlessly. Her thoughts ventured to what her friends lives would be like when she returned. The specialists had one more year to go before graduation which would be up by the time she got back and she and the Winx were in their final year before they became guardian fairies. She sighed. The Winx would have probably graduated without her. But most importantly she missed the ocean blue eyed specialist of her dreams. Frankly she was curious to know how Sky would have reacted to the news of a baby, let alone two. Any further musing was interrupted by a soft knocking.

"Come in." Bloom called.

Seconds later her mother arrived in the room and stood next to her. Leaning against the wall, Vanessa looked at her daughter's drawing. She chuckled.

"You miss them?" She asked.

"They're my best friends, how could I not miss them?" Bloom replied sorrowfully.

"Well it certainly shows in your work." Vanessa told her, pointing to the drawing.

In reflection of her thoughts, Bloom's pencil had drawn her and her friends in their enchantix form after Valtor's defeat. They all looked so happy, so care-free.

"Bloom, why did you ask the doctor if she misses her friends?" Vanessa asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't know." Bloom admitted sadly. "I guess I just wanted to see if she had ever felt my pain."

"What pain?" Vanessa interrogated.

"The Void." Bloom replied. "They were a piece of me; they were the only ones who knew me, the only ones to see me. And now they're missing leaving a hole in my heart that constantly bleeds for them."

Vanessa listened quietly to her daughter's lament.

"They're gone, leaving me defenceless, everything I had is gone." Bloom finished miserably.

"Bloom you made this decision." Vanessa spoke. "You abandoned your friends and you're now feeling the regret."

"I did not abandon my friends!" Bloom exclaimed hotly. "I did what I thought was best."

"No you didn't." Vanessa told her calmly. "Why did you leave Alfea?"

"I thought it was best!"

"For who?" Vanessa asked losing her calm demeanour. "You really thought leaving your friends, boyfriend and a place which practically in danger every other month was best?! You miss them and I'm sure they miss you."

Bloom stayed silent finding her drawing interesting. Vanessa sighed in defeat. Deciding she wasn't going to get much more out her, she walked out the door.

"I hope you know the real reason you left." Vanessa said before leaving. "Good night."

Upon her exit she left Bloom pondering, maybe even questioning.

Why did she leave Alfea?

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is waaaaaaaaay long overdue. I had writer's block and a stupid ban from my laptop. Any way so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me. Almost forgot. Due to school starting soon for me updates will now be infrequent.**

**Arctica**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diaspro Returns

(Magic Dimension, Red Fountain College, Four weeks later since Bloom's disappearance)

The last four weeks without Bloom was rough on the Winx, Specialists and Sky especially. When Ms. Faragonda and Griselda had returned from their search on earth the Winx and Sky had bombarded her with questions. Keeping true to their promises to Bloom they said nothing of her pregnancy or whereabouts. They had merely said they had not seen nor heard anything of Bloom from her parents.

Of course this did not settle lightly with the Winx. Many a time they had tried to sneak to earth to carry out their own search party. Because of this Ms. Faragonda had kept an extra careful eye on them. After numerous failed attempts the Winx gave up and mourned their loss in their own ways.

Stella, the Queen of Fashion wore only black for a week and was less talkative. Musa no longer played anything but blues or funeral tunes. Aisha was less enthusiastic about being active and her dances lacked energy. Unknown to anyone even Helia, at night while she was alone in her dorm. Flora would often break down into quiet sobs longing for her lost roommate. She still cried a little around the others. Out of all the girls, Techna seemed the most unaffected. This is because on Zenith people often ignored their emotions in order to get a task done. In this case Techna did the same but even she couldn't do it forever. Occasionally her sorrow showed in her creations or work. Although the truth had hit the Winx club hard it had hit Sky a hundred times harder.

When he first discovered her disappearance he too went in search. After zero success he had barricaded himself in his dorm (much to Brandon's annoyance.) and cried silent tears, willing her to come back to him. By the second week Brandon had convinced him to get out of the room and re-join society. Unfortunately when Ms. Faragonda had announced the search a failure he went totally of his rocker and threw a fit. Everything in his path was destroyed by a blue phantoblade. Thankfully, due to some tranquilizer darts Riven usually kept for his dragon, they literally stabbed Sky with one and knocked him out cold for a full day and kept him calm for the rest of week. Eventually it wore of leaving him sullen, sulky and forlorn. Sometimes he would snap angrily at happy, lovey dovey couples in the park or his sight and or at his friends who patiently put up with it, even the heart of stone Riven. Now most of the time, he would stay in silence or just walk away when he saw his friends with their girlfriends.

Momentarily Sky was in his unusually untidy room which he shared with Brandon. While the others were out with their girlfriends, Sky had decided to stay alone and work out on his own. The depressed blonde laid shirtless on a bench press lifting weights deep in pensive thought.

'_Why would Bloom leave_?' Sky thought. '_Did I do something wrong?'_

He mentally face palmed himself.

_'__Of course I did something! I had sex with her!'_

His frown left his face, to be replaced with a thoughtful look.

_'__Should I have done it? She was seriously drunk and I was only buzzed. I could've thought clearly. I could have thought of the consequences.'_

He paused his lifting halfway up and continued his thought.

_'__She was so drunk; she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. As a matter of fact she shouldn't even remember our 'ride'. Her hangover should've made sure she didn't remember.' _All these thoughts brought up another question. _'Was he a bad guy because he took advantage of his girlfriend's drunkenness?'_

He thought back to the night where they both lost their virginity in wild ecstasy.

_They were in a new bar Riven had suggested. He and Bloom were at the counter sitting on bar stools while the others were dancing on the dance floor. Bright flashing lights and loud noise surrounded them. The room itself was like a furnace with everyone dancing against each other. Bloom sat with him and drank a cola while he had a beer. After tasting his beer she spat it back out much to his amusement, declaring it the worst thing she had ever tasted. That fateful night was the night of Valtor's defeat. When Riven had suggested it Flora and Helia had quickly and politely declined for a more peaceful and quiet scene._

_After much persuasion, Bloom had decided to finally get an alcoholic beverage called The Life Wrecker, mostly because it looked pretty. The drink mostly contained magical elements such as: pixie dust, nectaranium and Biltzen. The drink was sparkly, polychromic, tasted of vanilla and black cherry and came with a rose. In order to drink this one must have a high alcohol tolerance which Bloom did not have. On the first sip Bloom was buzzed, halfway through the martini glass she was dancing on table tops. By the time the glass was drained him and Bloom were skinny dipping in Lake Roccaluche making quite a commotion. It was rather surprising Daphne hadn't heard._

The ringing of Sky phone awoke him from his daydream startling him into dropping his weights on to his chest. After taking the weights off his chest and rubbing the pain away he anxiously picked up the phone.

"Bloom is that you?" He asked eagerly.

"Sky? What mockery is this?" A familiar deep voice asked.

"Father, forgive me, I thought you were Bloom." Sky replied disappointed.

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about her." Another familiar voice said only this time feminine. Apparently both his parents were speaking to him.

"Wait, I'll put you on video." Sky told them.

After activating the app on his phone the holographic image of his parents appeared in front of him. There were a big bellied man with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes wearing royal attire standing alongside his wife who had long red hair, green eyes and slim shape. She also wore royal attire.

"Why do want to talk to me about Bloom?" Sky questioned curiously.

"Bloom is missing, correct?" His father King Erendor asked.

"Yes." Sky replied slowly.

"Have you since then thought of moving on?" Queen Samara queried gently.

"I have been told." He grumbled. Suddenly suspicious he asked, "Why?"

Erendor and Samara were never interested in Sky's relationships. Samara may show so interest but not this much. Erendor would not care unless it benefitted the kingdom.

"Well…" his mother started.

"We are re-betrothing you to the Princess of Isis." His father put bluntly.

"WHAT!" Sky yelled. "You're going to marry me off to that dictatorial, spoiled brat!"

"She is not a bad girl." Samara scolded. "She is a lot better than that commoner you call a girlfriend."

"That's the statement of the year." Sky laughed harshly. "You should have seen her during my junior year. Date her and come back to me."

"Son, you will marry the Princess of Isis!" His father said angrily. "It is your duty!"

"Why is it my duty?" Sky demanded angrily.

"Erendor, you started off to harshly." Samara reprimanded her husband. She turned to Sky. She being the calmest of the three began to explain. "Queen Amethyst and King Zultanite, Diaspro's parents-"

"Those eccentric weirdos." Sky murmured.

"Sky this is no laughing matter. They are threating us with war!" Erendor snapped.

Sky was stunned. He stared at his parents shocked almost dropping his phone. He shook his head in an effort to gather his thoughts. He continued to stare in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Sky asked. "Why?"

"Yes, we would joke about that." Erendor mumbled.

The other two ignored him and continued.

"They had always demand you marry their daughter," Queen Samara stated, "They only stopped upon discovering you had already found a girlfriend but now Bloom is missing…" She trailed off allowing Sky to put the pieces together.

Sky sat on his bed, unmoving with shock as he tried to grasp at the news given. After five minutes of uncomfortable silence Sky tried speaking again.

"So because Bloom is missing, I have to marry Diaspro." Sky said quietly.

"Unless you are able to produce Bloom, they expect it of you." Erendor said desolately.

"They gave us two weeks to make a decision before declaring war." Samara said softly.

Sky thought long and hard about the situation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll do it." He sighed. "I'm so sorry Bloom."

"Sky, give up on that silly fantasy!" Erendor said indifferently. "She could not have cared if she left without a good bye or an explaination."

Sky pondered his father's words before replying, "No, Bloom cared for and loved me. I will protect my kingdom even if I have to give up my one true love."

Queen Samara and King Erendor smiled pleased with his decision. His father took off, most likely to alert King Zultanite.

"Sky, thank you!" Samara said giddily. "You have just saved many lives by agreeing. There will be no war!"

Sky smiled weakly at his mother before hanging up. Lying back on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling wondering if he done right thing.

-Line break-

Within the hour the other Specialists had arrived home and were going to bed. Helia and Timmy, Riven and Brandon went to their rooms respectively. Brandon stood in the hallway outside his bedroom door slightly reluctant to go in his dorm. Usually sharing a room with Sky was a breeze; he was a nice guy, not a quarrelsome like Riven. That was before Bloom went M.I.A.

Brandon sighed. "I Might as well go in, it's not like I can sleep in the hall or on the couch again."

He took a deep breath and entered the dreaded room. To his surprise he didn't find Sky pumping weights and cursing under his breath. Instead he found Sky lying in bed staring at the ceiling lost in his own silent, conflicting thoughts. Brandon released the breath he was holding.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brandon asked as he prepared for bed.

"Diaspro." Sky answered thoughtlessly.

"Why?" Brandon asked again. He started to brush his teeth.

"I'm thinking of dating her." Sky said.

From the bathroom, Sky heard a spit take followed by a gagging sound. Brandon practically flew out with his face covered in residual toothpaste covering the areas around his mouth and his brown eyes like dinner plates.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Brandon yelled.

"You guys were telling me to move on." Sky replied truthfully.

"Not with her!" Brandon said running his hand through his hair. He worriedly asked, "Why?"

Sky thought first and decided not to tell Brandon what was going on back home. "I have decided to give it another try. See how far we can get, you know?"

"No." Brandon shook his head. "What about Bloom?"

"She didn't care for me." Sky said emotionlessly.

Brandon edged away from Sky retreating into the bathroom to recommence the brushing of his teeth. He brushed slowly wondering what the hell happened to best friend in his absence. This was not the Sky he knew. In fact the Sky he knew was slowly decaying leaving a hollow shell in its place.

"So, you have given up on finding Bloom then?" Brandon asked carefully.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Your parents had no say in the matter?"

"What are you? A cop?"

"This is completely your choice?"

"Am I under oath?"

Brandon sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers from him. He looked over to his friend who was now lying with his back to him. He sorrowfully wondered what was becoming of his best friend and girlfriend. Sky was slowly becoming a Riven 2.0 and Stella seemed to be gradually turning Emo. He sighed once again and switched of the light.

"Good night buddy."

"Night Brandon."

**AN: As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me. Thanks for reviews.**

**Arctica.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diaspro

Sky stared into his cup bored to death by Diaspro's excessive talking. He sat at a little table outside of the Dragon Heart café with Diaspro opposite him. Even though it was a few minutes past six in the morning people were bustling past making their way to work. No one paid heed to the bored prince and the talkative princess. Sky sat with his head propped up on his hand while his other fiddled with a packet of sugar.

Sky took a sip of his stale latte as he pretended to listen to Diaspro drone on about some pointless topic. In all honesty he just wanted to go back to bed and sleep but for the sake of his roommate's sanity and his kingdom's safety he brought her to the café in an effort to wake himself up and so Brandon won't go to Omega for regicide.

But seriously, who comes practically breaking down someone's door in the early hours of the morning? Apparently, Diaspro. Poor Sky and unfortunate Brandon were awakened by Diaspro in that ill-fated way along with the whole floor. When Sky had opened the door grudgingly he was met with a warm bear hug from the girl. In order to be polite Sky hugged her back while trying not to be surprised that she was in front of room at the hour. After inviting her in, he seated her on the couch and asked her how she had been. The Great Dragon knows that was mistake. That simple question had led to a tirade about how her hand maidens messed up some simple task. (Though no task was simple with Diaspro.) She was silenced by an aggravated Brandon nailing her in the head with a pillow which led her on a whole new tirade.

The absent minded Sky was jolted from his thoughts by the snapping of Diaspro's fingers.

"Sky, are you listening to me?" Diaspro asked annoyed.

"Hm." Sky said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just a little sluggish."

"Please try to stay awake." Diaspro replied exasperated. "I'm trying to plan our wedding."

Sky suddenly became attentive. "Our wedding? Isn't it a lot to soon for that?"

"Finally you're paying attention." Diaspro said delighted. "I thought so too but we've dated before, so it doesn't really matter."

"Our wedding?" Sky asked again.

"Yes, say in tune with the programme." Diaspro said irritated. "Our colour scheme is going to be tricky if use both our planets national colours."

"You're already planning our wedding?" Sky asked dimly.

"Did I not answer you twice already? Yes." Diaspro said displeased. "Why are you so slow today?"

"It may have something to do with the fact you woke me before the crack of dawn." Sky muttered angrily.

"Pardon?" Diaspro asked.

"Nothing." Sky said quickly. He then said, "Diaspro we haven't even started dating yet."

"Not officially." She replied cheerfully.

Sky stared at her strangely wondering if she was in her right mind. She then took a packet of sugar and stirred it in to her Earl Grey tea. She calmly drank her tea daintily.

"So, what happened to Bloom?" She asked bored.

"She disappeared no one can find her." Sky told her sullenly.

"So sorry." Diaspro said uninterested. She continued to stir her hot beverage. "But it really is for the best."

Sky raised a brow as he stared stone faced. "Really? How is that?"

"Think about it, you have me now." Diaspro replied.

"That's a constellation, how?"

"You figure that yourself."

"Why the sudden interest in Bloom? You hated her and you don't even sound remorseful in the slightest."

Diaspro laughed quietly into her tea. She placed it on the table gently and stared at Sky with bright amber eyes that glinted wickedly.

"It is true." Diaspro chuckled lightly. "I never did care for the red headed cur."

Sky's hands balled into fists. "Watch your mouth!" He snarled.

"Oh, Sky. It's adorable how loyal to her you are." Diaspro laughed. "She left you and I am confident she never did care for you only your title."

"So, like you." Sky spat back.

"Of course not." Diaspro reached for his fist. "I care about you; you just need to let me prove it."

Sky pulled away and stood. He stared at Diaspro angrily wishing he could pull out his phantoblade and slit her throat. Instead he turned and stalked away. Most likely back to bed.

"Bloom loved me before she had any idea of my title." Sky said stonily.

As he walked away he heard Diaspro mutter something.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Diaspro muttered.

-Line Break-

(Red Fountain College, Brandon and Sky's Dorm)

After being awoken by Diaspro, Brandon had reluctantly gotten up, had breakfast, showered and dressed all within the hour. He wore a grey polo shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Right now he was debating whether to hang a whole day with Stella at a carnival downtown or hang with the guys all day. Finally making a decision he texted Stella.

_Hey Stel, feel 4 a d8 l8r?_

Minutes later he got a reply.

_Not 2day maybe tmar._

Brandon sighed and threw his phone carelessly on his bed and quickly flopped down behind it. Usually Stella would jump at the chance to spend a day with him even if it meant doing something he liked that she hated.

_'__Stella's being so distant and depressed.' He mulled. 'She's even lost her glow. Maybe I could take her to that place Celestial-'_

His thoughts were shattered by the slamming of a door. He sat up quickly.

"Sky, is that you?" Brandon called out.

"Yes." Came the agitated answer.

Brandon got up and walked into the living area to find Sky scowling at the door meanly then kicking it angrily. Brandon raised a brow at his strange behaviour and sent him a look. Sky took notice and explained.

"Diaspro and I had a spat." Sky explained.

"So you need to take it out on our door?" Brandon asked. "About?"

"We had a date and she pissed me off so I left." Sky explained. "And knowing Diaspro-"

"She's on her way like a raging bull." Brandon said with a sigh. "Well I can't exactly sympathise you. You did choose to date her."

Sky made his way towards the small kitchenette with Brandon following behind. "I suppose."

"So, how exactly did she annoy you?" Brandon asked leaning in the door frame.

"Talking nonsense about Bloom." Sky replied rolling his eyes. "Plus being Diaspro."

Brandon shrugged and watched his friend chug a tall glass of water.

"It's still beyond me why you started dating her in the first place, AGAIN!" Brandon said. "Seriously the Magic Dimension is full of other girls."

Sky ignored him deciding not to tell him the true reason. But Brandon wasn't giving up easily. He tried again.

"You know, this almost seems as if your parents had a say in this thing."

Silence.

"I don't think this is your choice."

More silence. Brandon was about to start again but a hammering knock and loud yell echoed through the school.

"SKY!" The voice yelled.

"Sky, your she-devil is here." Brandon joked.

"For Arcadia's sake!" Sky cried exasperated.

Brandon rolled his eyes and went to answer the door before Codatorta came and started yelling his head off. He opened the door to find an impatient and furious Diaspro. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. It's time to have revenge for that early wake up call.

"Yes?" Brandon said in a sickly sweet voice with a smile to match. He posed in the doorway and batted his eyelashes. "Were you looking for moi?"

At that moment he did a perfect Stella which frustrated Diaspro even more.

"No, you babbling buffoon!" She yelled angrily. "I'm looking for the Sky o-"

Brandon cocked his head and frowned.

"Silly girl, you have to look outside." He told her. "Please do, it's rather lovely this time of day. Lots of peaches and pinks."

"Not THE SKY-" Diaspro yelled angrily.

"But you just told me the sky." Brandon said. "Do you want Skye at Alfea maybe?"

"No, you idiot!" Diaspro screamed turning a lovely shade of crimson. "Your roommate, Sky!"

"You silly girl why didn't you say so?" Brandon shook his head. My, he was a good actor. "He's in there."

Diaspro shoved the guffawing Brandon out of the way and storm in to the dorm. She quickly found Sky in the kitchenette calmly sitting drinking a soda.

"Jerk!" She yelled accusingly. "How could you treat me that way?"

Sky took a long sip before answering. "Quite easily actually."

"Listen well, I am a princess," Diaspro said through gritted teeth, "Treat me like one. You need to behave gentlemanly towards me not act like some lowly common jerk!"

"Then why can't you behave like the nice, quiet girl I was once betrothed to." Sky questioned.

For a while the tension in room was thick enough to be cut by a knife. No one spoke willing to stay in silence. Brandon who did have a clue what was going on broke it.

"Um… I'm going to head over to Stella's." Brandon said quietly exiting.

After Brandon's departure the two continued in silence for about five minutes in a staring match. Then Diaspro spoke significantly calmer.

"Let's strike a deal, Sky."

Sky raised a brow. "I'm listening."

"Let's go back to the way things were before Bloom." Diaspro said. "The way we were at first. The way we had once loved each other." Diaspro held out her left hand. "Deal?"

Sky thought it over carefully. He stood up and stared deeply into Diaspro's amber eyes looking for any trace of deceit, betrayal or lies and found none. He held out his left hand.

"Deal."

**A/N: I know this is late but I have warned you guys that updates will be infrequent due to me being back to school. Anyway important stuff, I do plan to finish this story and I have realized I may have to do a sequel. Also curse for working so suckish over the past three days. Moving on, Please review, any questions, concerns don't hesitate to ask.**

**Arctica**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am alive. So I have some free time and decided to update. A friend of mine helped me edit this so he will be making a guest appearance.**

Chapter 9

An Old Friend

(Earth, Gardenia, Vanessa's Floral Delights)

Once again we have found Bloom working in her mother's shop along with Kiko and Purr who entertained any young children who happened to enter. But with summer approaching business dwindled more each day which meant Bloom, Kiko and Purr had to find some way to entertain them, which was usually mischief. And this did not work well for Vanessa. By the fifth day with little customers Vanessa cracked after the third 'I need to see a psychologist, I'm seeing a flying bunny!' She made a suggestion.

"Why don't you three take a walk around Gardenia?" Vanessa told them. "Bloom, you haven't been anywhere since you got back, why not have a nice walk, you can show Purr around and it would do you some good."

"You'll be okay by yourself?" Bloom asked.

"Of course." Vanessa replied. "I have been doing it for at least two years. I'll be fine."

Bloom stared at her uncertainly but her pets hearing a potential outing began tugging her slim fingers and long hair dragging or at least trying to drag her out the door. With little choice she gave in to the pets and followed them to the door allowing them to exit. When they had left Vanessa sat quietly in a chair to read.

"I swear those two are preparing her for her forthcoming mother hood." Vanessa murmured quietly. "They act like children sometimes."

-Line Break-

(Meanwhile…)

As Kiko hopped in front and Purr flying around excitedly, Bloom slowly made her way down Paradise Street taking in the sights that were once familiar to her. The Sugar Sweet Bakery, Mid-West the Chinese restaurant, Cloud 9 nine bar, even the old worn down hot dog stand was still there.

As they walked past the well-known bakery, a wonderful smell filled their nostrils as it came from inside the building. And sure enough the two pets scratched at the door eagerly in an effort to enter which earned a giggle from Bloom.

When they entered the building the trio were pleasantly met with an even stronger scent of pure deliciousness from the various pastries surrounding them. Whilst approaching the counter a girl walked in balancing two trays filled with intricately done cupcakes in her arms. Upon seeing them she waved enthusiastically almost dropping the trays in her haste.

The Hispanic sixteen year old had shoulder length vibrant pink, curly hair (dyed to her parents despair) and hazel brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt and knee length blue capris jeans. This excitable pink loving girl was named Kristy Raizmen, daughter of the bakery's owners Crisozo and Zara Raizmen.

"Hi Bloom. Hello Kiko." Kristy greeted cheerfully as she placed the cupcakes in their glass display. "Where have you guys been? Long-time no see."

"Hi Kristy." Bloom replied. "I've been elsewhere. You?"

"School, here, nowhere special." Kristy shrugged. "So, how come you're back so early?"

Bloom gave her a questioning look.

"You were back nearly two months ago."

Bloom was shocked and started to edge away. "Are you stalking me?"

Kristy laughed heartily and buckled over in laughter almost falling to the floor. This just worried Bloom even more. Finally Kristy stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Bloom that is the silliest thing I have heard today." Kristy chuckled. "Of course not. My brothers are."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Bloom said slightly scared. "How old are they now?"

"Um, six?" Kristy replied thoughtfully. Then she yelled. "Jax! Ramon! Cuántos años tienes?"

"Seis!" They yelled back.

"They're six." Kristy confirmed. "Bloom was asking!"

They soon heard feet thundering down the stairs. The identical twin boys appeared before them. They were identical down to the last freckle. They both possessed bright carrot coloured hair and beautiful sea green eyes. They even had the same nature. Rowdy, boisterous and mischievous, it was fairly easy to tell they made Kristy miserable. Only difference was Jax had his front tooth missing while Ramon had a small scar across his nose.

Currently they both stared at Bloom love struck.

"Hi guys." Bloom said smiling.

"Mi amore." Jax murmured happily.

"Si!" Ramon replied.

Kristy shooed them away back to where ever they came from and then turned back to Bloom shaking her head.

"The idiots." She said. "So, what are you having?"

When hearing that question Kiko who was quietly playing with Purr started to jump up and down frantically gesturing to lovely looking carrot cake with vanilla icing edging it and almond slivers dotting the top. The two girls laughed at the sight of the anxious bunny.

Kristy smiled teasingly. "I suppose you're going to have the carrot cake?"

"Yeah and," Bloom trailed off. Purr was hovering over one of the freshly baked cupcakes. "And one of those…" Purr moved to hover and sniff a slice of strawberry shortcake. "Never mind, I'll just—"

Purr moved again riding dangerous on Bloom's patience. Momentarily he hovered over some donuts. He started to move again.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND OR I'LL MAKE IT UP FOR YOU!" Bloom exploded.

Kristy jumped back clearly startled while Kiko jumped about two feet in the air. Kristy held her heart and stared at Bloom frighten.

"Um, Bloom who are you talking to?" Kristy asked warily.

Bloom turned visibly red obviously embarrassed by her outburst but a little surprised that Kristy couldn't see Purr.

"Uh, myself?" Bloom said shrugging. She regained her senses. "Um, I'm just going to have a slice of the carrot cake for Kiko, a slice of cheesecake for me and a butter toffee cookie, extra soft please."

Kristy still stared at her as if she was a bomb about to go off but got the things Bloom asked for. She then cashed the pastries into the register while Bloom pulled out a twenty from Magix to pay her. Kristy looked at the money strangely.

"Bloom, what is this?" Kristy asked bewildered.

Bloom then realized her mistake and swapped back the money with a normal twenty.

"Sorry about that." Bloom muttered.

"It's okay." Kristy replied cheerfully. She gave Bloom her change. "What country did that money come from anyway? It looks like Monopoly money."

Bloom laughed. "I've always thought that too. Bye."

Bloom then walked out with Kiko and Purr in tow leaving Kristy to her thoughts. Kristy leaned forward and furrowed her brow.

_'__She's hiding something.'_ Kristy thought suspiciously. In the background an oven alarm went off signalling the end of something. "Oh, my brownies are done! Time for chocolate sprinkles!"

Kristy then excitedly entered the kitchen all thoughts forgotten. Her only current thoughts were of brownies.

-Line Break-

Upon their leave of the bakery, our main trio continued their stroll around Gardenia passing many familiar places. As they walked, Bloom and Kiko snacked on their treats. Purr was exceptionally upset when he couldn't snack, but Bloom had reasoned with him that it would scare people to see a random cookie floating in the air slowly disappearing with tiny bites. So he had grudgingly given in and waited. Gradually they had made their way by the sea area of the little city which hosted the one of the popular teenage hangouts. The Frutti Music Bar.

Bloom turned to her animal companions and addressed the bunny lounging on her shoulder and the pixie cat on her head.

"Are we going in?" Bloom asked.

Her companions glanced at each and shrugged. Bloom ignored them and decided to enter any way. Once entering, the music that could be heard faintly from the outside became almost unbearably loud as it blasted through the building. Everything in the building seemed whimsical and brightly coloured with a strange fruit theme.

Bloom, Kiko and Purr ventured over to the counter where a man, most likely the bartender, was drying a glass. After helping Kiko up on the counter, Bloom seated herself on the leaf shaped seat that protruded from the orange half shaped counter. The minute she sat down the bartender put down his glass and his cleaning rag then walked over to her.

"Hi, can I get you something?" He asked.

"Okay. What do you serve?" Bloom questioned.

"Fruit drinks and fruit shakes."

"What would you recommend?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Well," He crossed his arms deep in thought. "The Berry Mix is a popular one, so is the Melon Shake and I suppose the Apple Orange Fusion is okay."

"I think I'll stick with the Berry Mix." Bloom decided. She then thought of Kiko and Purr. "Can I have a carrot juice and a glass of water?"

"Thirsty?" He chuckled.

Bloom shrugged and smiled in reply as he walked away. Bloom then turned her attention to the band that was apparently playing on the stage this entire time. There were three boys on stage playing. One on drums; he was dark skinned with a muscular built and dark purple hair. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and khaki cargo jeans. The second guy was playing the guitar; he had short frizzy light hair and light coloured eyes. He wore light blue jeans, an orange shirt with indigo, magenta and gray strips and blue sneakers with a small indigo scarf to complete. But the one that held Bloom's interest was the lead guitarist. He had short, semi spiky black hair and brownish black eyes. His skin was pale like Bloom's. He wore a plain unbuttoned white shirt which had a long sleeved red shirt with a dark blue line underneath. He had dark jeans and purple-red high tops.

The bartender returned with the drinks and placed them in front of her. She gave Kiko his juice and left the glass of water for Purr to subtly drink. With them satisfied she took her drink and sipped it while watching the band. As she sat there she found herself enjoying the music and having a good time. By the time her drink was gone the band were finished. The lead singer took the mike and started speaking.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out and listening to us." He said. "We should be here for the rest of week so come back if you like what you heard."

His eyes roved over to where Bloom was sitting. He looked surprised. He glanced again and smiled. He politely excused himself and walked over.

"Hey!" He said sunnily.

Bloom smiled a small smile. "Hi Andy."

"You're back." Andy said joyfully.

"Clearly." Bloom replied giggling slightly. "When did you start a band?"

"About a year after we broke up." Andy said

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"So, how long are you back for?" Andy asked.

"A year the most." Bloom replied. "And before you ask, I got back two months ago."

Andy scratched the back of his head showing that he uncomfortable with something.

"Well, we're playing for the rest of the week like I said." Andy told her uneasily. "Do you want to come and hear us some time?"

Bloom raised a brow. The usual confident Andy was being bashful. "Was that an invite?"

"I suppose?" Was his reply.

Bloom got off her seat, picked up Kiko, paid the bartender and then turned to face Andy smiling.

"I guess you may be seeing me tomorrow." Bloom told him lightly.

She then turned and walked out the building leaving a gaping Andy behind.

**A/N:** **As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me. It's not hard just click the little button below this Authoress Note. Thanks to all those who review and favourite it makes me feel special. The title has changed because it is now more relevant to the plot as I have analysed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Start of a Takeover

(Obsidian, Chaos: Four weeks later)

"I have missed this." Valtor spoke aloud.

He threw a magical blast as he spoke aloud. Valtor sauntered into the massive building.

A pair of deformities came charging towards him. One a male Cyclops of at least fifteen meters, wearing a loin cloth around his waist and the other was a female Eared One with a loin cloth around her waist and breast. She was slightly shorter than the male measuring to be thirteen meters. The two of them rushed towards him with wooden spears. Valtor smirked at their primitiveness and fired two black magic rays at them. The blasts did nothing; they didn't even leave a scratch. The fired rays ricocheted of the mutants' iron like skin. They stumbled as if they were in a daze and attacked again. Valtor frowned.

_'__They are resistant to magic?' _Valtor thought. _'That makes everything simpler.'_ He thought sarcastically.

The Cyclops attempted to stab Valtor with his spear. Valtor barely dodged. The Cyclops attacked again by swinging a large fist that immediately made contact. Valtor was sent crashing into a wall. The wall splintered and cracked from the sheer force of the crash. Valtor's face was grimaced with pain as he slumped to the floor stunned. He groaned pitifully. Slowly he rose to his feet. He cracked his back and neck. He faced the lumbering mutants with a look of incorruptible determination.

"Let us have some fun." Valtor said evilly.

The mutants charged and the female attempted to drive her primitive weapon into him. Valtor easily side stepped her and dodged her. He immediately stepped into the male's kick. Valtor cursed as tried to stop flying through the air. He successfully avoided hitting into another wall and landed on all fours. The Eared one attacked again by smacking him with the end of her spear. The strength embedded in the spear and forced caused Valtor's jaw to become dislocated.

Valtor held his dislocated jaw, boiling with fury. He cursed silently and struggled to fix his jaw with his magic. The deformities came to assault him again but this time Valtor made a smart move. Valtor turned into a plume of ebony smoke and drifted past his assailants. He then took position behind them and resumed his human form. He chuckled at the mutants' confusion and slowly and quietly as possible walked away.

"What primitive creatures." He whispered quietly.

He turned a corner and walked down a strangely narrow hallway where there were many doors leading to numerous room. All the rooms and doors were obviously huge. Valtor growled clearly agitated.

"Why did they have to make it so difficult?" Valtor asked quietly to himself.

With the strength he had not wasted in the fight, instead of peering into every room, he did the sensible thing and tried to sense the object's magic waves in his search.

I suppose I should explain Valtor's sudden increase in power. When we last saw Valtor he was making his way through Oblivion. We had assumed the notorious criminal was trying to escape, but we were wrong. The imprisoned wizard was planning to steal magic from each realm like he did in his past life, only this time it was from all of Obsidian. Now some of you may recall there are one hundred and twenty nine realms in Obsidian. So imagine for a moment, Valtor absorbing all that magic into his system and then coming back to inflict his revenge on the Magic Dimension. Not a pretty sight is it?

Valtor having already taken the magic from the medium sized pitch black flame, he had shortly gone after other magical essences. Over the past four weeks Valtor had made impressive progress of taking over one hundred and twenty-five realms and taking it's magic. Every time he left he would often leave the realm to crumble away into non-existence, freeing the inhabitants of each realm.

Not this time. He wanted the help of the next three realms.

With the magic waves given off Valtor made his way towards the realms essence. Going through what seemed like the hundredth door, Valtor found himself in a barren room. He growled angrily and let go of a blast of magic in his fury.

"I traced the energy here! Where in Obsidian is it?!" Valtor yelled angrily.

The doors behind him burst open. The titans had found him.

_'__Shit!'_ Valtor thought angrily. He was too loud.

The Eared One charged and tried to tackle him. Valtor slid under her making her slam straight into the wall behind him. Behind him the Cyclops sent the spear through him Valtor solidified around the spear tip and glanced down at the weapon protruding his torso. With narrowed eyes-

"You should not have done that." Valtor told him with vile.

By turning into smoke Valtor eluded the spear and vanished from the Cyclops hawk-like sight. He then reappeared behind the titan and shot an extremely powerful blast. The giant lost his balance and fell flat on his face. When he fell to the floor a hollow sound was heard.

_'__Oh how the mighty fall.'_ Valtor thought. The hollow sound did not go ignored._ 'Did the floor echo?'_

Unfortunately he couldn't dwell on it too long. The thirteen meter female attacked again having recovered from her small headache. She swiped at Valtor with her giant hand giving Valtor a major backhand.

"For the love of -!" Valtor yelled furiously.

He healed his broken arm and leg from crashing into another wall.

"I will not be hindered from my task by two lumbering, bumbling buffoons!"

They charged with their spears again.

"Conbound." Valtor said with a flick of his wrist.

The two giants dropped their weapons and became bound by thick, black coils. The titans struggled against their captivity. Valtor smirked evilly at them. With his other hand he flicked his forefinger. "Casfaellbar."

The giants ceased their struggle and fell limp. They both adopted blank, dazed expressions. They stared at Valtor with glazed over eyes. All traces of defiance, determination and fight were gone. Valtor raised a brow and released them from the coils.

_'__It would seem they are not impervious to telekinetic magic.' _Valtor thought_._

Via telekinetic communication, Valtor ordered them to break in the floor where he heard the strange sound. The imperfect beings did it without hesitation. Their massive fist pounded on the floor. Within seconds cracks appeared. The mutants punched in the floor quickly and furiously.

Valtor watched the creatures work in awe. In all honesty he found them remarkable. Their strength, their determination, their capabilities. It was infinite. How was they had not escaped yet? Oh, right, magic less and primitive.

_'__I definitely made the right choice to mark these beasts.'_ Valtor thought. '_They may prove to be some help.'_

The two mutants had finished their task of breaking in the in the floor leaving a giant, gaping hole in its place as evidence. They stood off to the side patiently and obediently awaiting their next command. Valtor ignored them, peered into the black depths of the hole and leapt in with remarkable grace. After a few moments he made it to the bottom and slowly navigated his way to the realm's essence with the help of a conjured flame.

About five minutes later he found it. From what he could tell it was a twisted and disfigured face. The mouth was set in a grin twisted beyond repair with a long, spiralling, protruding snaggle tooth. The ears were huge and disproportional. The nose was flat and ugly. The one big crimson eye stared creepily at Valtor. It was the face of the first ever deformity. It was the face of Vindictus.

Valtor paused to savour the power radiating from the symbolic object. He slowly walked over to it bathing in its alluring power. He leered at the object before him before tenderly reaching out to it. As his fingers barely brushed the object the ground started to shiver beneath him. Valtor sighed and pulled back his hand.

_'__It seems I have to do this the old fashioned way.' _Valtor contemplated.

He closed his eyes and held out his hands to the entity. The piece shuddered and released a surge of magical energy. It was dark orange with an even darkener gold infused between the streaks of black. The magic swirled around Valtor causing his long hair to blow about in an ethereal manner. His pupils shrank to the size of a grain of rice, his pupils now resembled burning coals. Half way through the magical transfer he cut off the flow.

"That was delicious." Valtor remarked wickedly.

He paused thoughtful and then resumed leaving the hole. He flew out landing in front of his two new minions. Valtor proudly waltzed out with his slaves following dutifully behind. He was enjoying this new feeling of power. It was as if electricity was coursing through his body continuously. On the outside were hordes of deformities gaping and pointing to the sky in worry.

The normally abnormal sky was now void of almost all of its colours. The colours were so pale they almost resembled grey making the atmosphere even more depressing and bleak. Even the sky's swirling motion had stopped. Valtor stared proudly at his toil. He strode to the highest stair of the temple and stood atop it with the Cyclops and Eared One beside him.

"Inhabitants of Chaos," Valtor yelled. The mutants turned to face him. "As many of you can probably see I have stolen the magic from your realm but not all allowing you to stand here instead of plunging to your deaths."

The mutants glanced at each other in confusion and then stared puzzled at Valtor. Valtor sighed in exasperation. And called forth the Cyclops and used him as a translator (he wasn't sure if the Eared One could talk.). Upon now being telekinetically bonded with the deformity Valtor could now use the Cyclops to speak to the others. When he started to talk he spoke in an elder language not even Valtor could identify, let alone a person living in the Magic Dimension.

"Nia granda sinjoro Valtor faras nin sindona oferto." The Cyclops said. "Li donas al ni ŝancon havi nian venĝon sur la kruelaj homoj kiuj metis nin en ĉi kondamnon, oportunon preni reen kion iam nia. Nia libereco!"

_"__Our great lord Valtor is making us a generous offer. He is giving us the chance to have our vengeance on the cruel humans who put us in this damnation, a chance to take back what was once ours. Our Freedom!"_

The titans all cheered at this proclamation with glee. Some even danced on the spot. The translator held up a hand for silence. The others quieted down.

"Ĉiuj ni devas fari estas helpi lin. Helpu lin helpi nin. Kiel ni estis kruele ĵetitaj en ĉi tie. Li permesas anstataŭi aĉan homoj, helpu lin levigxi al potenco kaj kontraŭ ni gajni liberecon."

_"__All we must do is help him. Help him help us. Like us he was cruelly thrown in here. Allow him to take over from the dreadful humans, help him to rise in power and in exchange we_ _gain freedom."_

With the speech over, the mutants glanced towards each with little murmurs. Suddenly a massive cheer rang out. They began chanting.

"Ne helpos. Nia savanto." They chanted. "Nia savanto. Nia savanto."

_'__We will help. Our saviour. Our saviour. Our saviour.'_

Valtor smirked happily. He stared at the chanting mutants.

_'__All is going according to plan.' _Valtor thought maliciously_._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fateful Day

(Magic Dimension, Magix, Four weeks have passed.)

Magix was a usually calm, quiet and peaceful place (unless some nut job decided to attack it.). Nothing much ever happened there. In Magix it was just another boringly ordinary day.

Too bad this wasn't an ordinary day.

People screamed in sheer terror as they narrowly avoided falling buildings and debris surrounding them. Pipelines had been broken spilling water in the broken roads; buildings that had not fallen were immersed with wild raging fires. Chaos reigned with an iron fist as people ran.

I should really explain before I go too deep in.

In the center of a giant monster had appeared and immediately started wreaking havoc. The enormous monster was twenty feet tall with black, steel like, armour plating skin that appeared impregnable. The tail was a forest green colour, ten feet long and seven feet in breadth. Obtruding from the monster's head were two vicious black horns that could rip through the thickest iron. Its large, glowing eyes trained on its victims as it stomped about swiping its razor sharp claws. It let out a thunderous roar.

Below preforming the evacuation were Riven, Nabu and Helia. All three were in charge of a team and the task of evacuating their team's designated areas. At the moment some of Riven's regiment was trying to avoid being squashed by the monster's giant paws.

"Timmy, how do we fight this thing from below?" Riven growled in to his ear piece.

"You're not fighting Riven. You're preforming the evacuation." was his response.

"Who asked you, Blondie?" Riven snarled.

"No one." Sky replied brazenly.

Riven rolled to the side to avoid a falling piece of rubble. "So you guys get all the fun while I'm stuck down here?"

"Go do your job Riven. There could be people dying out there." Brandon's voice cut in.

"Whatever." Riven mumbled. Riven cut off the transmission.

A building behind him started crumbling from the tremors going through the ground. It started to fall quickly. He hastily jumped out of the way. Barely. Riven covered his face trying to elude the risk of suffocation. When the smoke had cleared he saw that his cape had gotten ripped in the process. He swore angrily and took off the remnants then ran in the direction of fleeing people.

All around him he could see the bodies of people who weren't lucky enough to escape. The blood of the dead was all over mixing with the little rivulets of excess water, giving off a wretched smell. Those who were unfortunate to be squashed: guts, intestines and other organs were spilled all over with the occasional blood splatter or two. The state of the once unsullied Magix was repulsive; it made Riven want to throw up.

Up ahead he saw a little girl of about three. She was kneeling in front of the wreckage of one of the many sky scrapers from uptown Magix crying bitterly. Riven sighed in exasperation and raced over to her.

"Kid, why are you just sitting here? You should be running out of here!" Riven growled. "Where the hell are your parents?"

The poor child continued to cry but she managed to point to the remains of the building. Riven glanced at the ruins of the building and saw a pool of red plasma and the mangled remains of two human beings. One, he thought it was a male, was sporting the little girl's brown hair and the other had her hand stretched out towards the little girl. She had snow white hair. Riven looked at the little girl and his heart softened a bit.

"What's your name?" Riven asked significantly gentler.

"Deidre." Deidre replied with a sniffle.

"Where those you're parents?" Riven asked.

Deidre nodded with the tears staining her cheeks.

"C'mon we need to get you to safety." Riven picked her up and took off running for the emergency teleportation points in downtown Magix.

The monster decided to go further in into Magix by heading downtown. In the process it crushed overturn hover cars and buses, buildings and a few more unlucky persons. Its talons lunged for the firing Red Fountain ships. The monster roared in annoyance.

Having heard the roar Deidre buried her face deep into Riven chest and cried a little more, her little body shuddering from the fear. Riven grimaced feeling a deep sense of pity for the girl. He had to survive without his parents and no one should go through what he did just to survive. Suddenly everything above him darkened.

"Look out!" Deidre shrieked.

Riven looked up and saw a giant paw about to squish him and the young child.

_'__Crap!' _He thought.

-Line Break-

(Magix. In the air)

The monster swiped at the nearest Red Fountain ships making them swerved uncontrollably, almost hitting into each other. Luckily for both pilots little damage was done and thankfully none of it on the engines. Sky gave a silent prayer of thanks. He radioed Timmy.

"Timmy, what is this thing?" Sky grilled.

"I don't have the faintest idea." Timmy replied.

"Any idea how we can at least weaken it?" Sky asked.

"No. I'm still stuck on what it is."

Sky growled in frustration as he assaulted the monster with the powerful blue lasers. Sadly they didn't seem that powerful. As a matter of fact, when they shot the lasers they just rebounded off the monster like a rubber ball back towards them to damage them instead not to mention it made the monster even more violent.

"Can we at least make our lasers stronger?" Sky growled.

"No. They're at full power. This is as strong as they get."

Sky sighed in agitation. "Great, the monster's better equipped than we are."

Sky then cut off the transition between them and focused on staying alive and the mission. The talons came at him. Sky barrel rolled out of the way. The claws missed him by an inch. He quickly manoeuvred to avoid crashing into an erect building. Sky quickly wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to regain control of his ship. While he was flying he got a video message from Brandon. Like Sky he looked as his he was trying not to crash.

"Captain, this thing I trampling all of Magix." Brandon told him. "At this rate there won't be anything left."

"I know." Sky ran his free hand through his hair.

Another video message came through this time it was Timmy who looked just as dishevelled as they did.

"Did anyone see what I just saw?" Timmy asked.

"You can see the monster's breath too?" Brandon joked.

"Serious Brandon. This thing has wings!" Timmy told them. "They're black and leathery like its torso. So they blend in."

Sky thought it over with a plan forming in mind. He nodded. "Let's check it out. Brandon, you're with me."

Sky flew around to the back of the monster with Brandon hot on his tail in pursuit. Now behind the monster, Sky judged the location of the wings and started shooting at the area with Brandon imitating his move. Miraculously with their combined fire power they managed to make the monster move his wings in an agitated motion.

"The Timster was right Captain." Brandon radioed. "What's the plan?"

Sky radioed all the entire aerial teams so they were all connected through one communication network in their earpieces. He addressed the entire regiment.

"Okay guys the monster has wings so we're going to use it to our advantage." Sky informed them. "We're going to try and lead it away from Magix into the Gloomy Woods."

"Why Gloomy Wood?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Let me worry about that." Sky told him. "Timmy, Tank, Spencer, John. Do your teams copy me?"

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"Alright. Every one into position."

-Line Break-

As he saw the paw approach them, Riven sped up his run so they wouldn't be stepped on. The paw came closer them. Closer. Closer. Riven saw a turn close by and immediately dove into it to avoid the giant paw. The monster gave out a thundering bellow and continued to run amok. Deidre screamed shrilly and loudly at the roar, scaring Riven into nearly dropping her.

"That's a scream you got." Riven commented.

He received no reply except for a wet sob. Riven continued to running to the emergency teleportation points hoping to get the scared little girl somewhere safe like Alfea or Red Fountain. Cloud Tower was completely out of the question. Unless you were a witch you were never safe and he had no idea what this child was.

Riven dodged around what seemed like the umpteenth overturned car looking about wildly for Helia or Nabu. As he viewed his surroundings he realized there wasn't a soul in sight except for the various dead bodies lying hap hazard in the streets. Riven sighed with relief. Suddenly over his ear piece he heard Sky's voice.

"Riven, we're going to try leading this thing out of Magix. Be careful down there."

"Will do."

As soon as he replied a powerful gust of wind blew him right off his feet, sending him flying through the air. Unfortunately for him he was being blown into a wall. He turned his body to make sure he would get the impact of the blow and not Deidre. A sickening crack sounded as he made contact. Riven groaned as he slid to the ground.

"Spiky guy, are you okay?" Deidre asked softly.

Riven's lower back did not feel right at all. He glanced up and saw the monster had wings and had planned on using them.

"My name is Riven, not Spiky guy." Riven stood up and tried to lift her but his lower back wouldn't allow. He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Riven took her small hand in his and urged her to run as fast as she could. They turned down the remnants of Shorey Street to the evacuation points. The points were right in front of them. People pushed and shoved trying to escape their doom day. Riven stooped to look Deidre in the eyes. He noted they were an eerie silver blue.

"Deidre, go to Red Fountain okay? I'll search for you when I'm finish here." Riven told her. "Okay?"

Behind them the monster had taken flight at a surprisingly low altitude in the direction of Gloomy wood. Its giant tail hung down as it flew causing most of the still standing buildings to topple or sweep away remainders of Magix. In the process the aerial team led it in the direction of Red Fountain which was big mistake. The monster's tail met Red Fountain and made it fall like a house of cards. Riven's mouth gaped open as he watched his school fall to pieces.

"Tt-t-t-t-that wasn't even built a solid year yet!" Riven yelled angrily. "Bloody f-"

He cut off his words as he remembered Deidre was there. Deidre stared up at him innocently and confused.

"What is a bloody fuh?" She asked Riven innocently.

"Nothing you should think about." Riven told her quickly. "Go to Alfea."

She cocked her head to a side. "Aren't you coming to River?"

Riven shook his head. Deidre gave a few sniffles and proceeded to tackle Riven with a hug. Riven was surprised by gesture but returned it never the less.

"Please come back, please?" Deidre pleaded.

"I'll try." Riven assured her.

She then released him. Riven cleared a path for her to walk through so she could get to the teleportation chamber. He watched her climbed in and teleported away hoping she didn't leave any part of her behind. Having seen her off Riven turned to complete his task, he sighed in relief. He found a smirking Helia not too far in front of him.

"It seems you do have a heart." Helia smirked.

"Shut up." Riven stalked off.

Helia followed behind him. "Is there a need for Musa to be jealous?"

Riven ignored him and continued to walk in the direction of his sector. Helia followed behind him. "Where are you going? The evacuation is over."

"No. There may be survivors." Riven told him.

Helia shrugged and followed after the surly Specialist.

-Line Break-

Having successfully annoyed the monster, the Red Fountain Air Force was doing their best to lead it away from Magix with as little damage as possible. Needless to say they weren't doing a very good job. It was soon to their knowledge that even though the monster had a large wing span it was unable to fly at high altitudes. They also realized that it couldn't carry the heavy weight of its giant tail which could pose as a problem.

Behind it to make sure it wouldn't turn around were Tank, Timmy, Hunter and Spencer. In front were Sky, Brandon and John as bait. While being hunted down by the giant abomination Sky was trying to contact Nabu. After many attempts he finally got a reply.

"Aerial team." Nabu replied.

"Finally, I –" Sky rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry, I'm trying to heal those I can it needs total concentration." Nabu said irate.

"Okay." Sky told him. "I need you and the wizard team out in Gloomy Wood."

"What's up?"

Sky ignored the question. "Can your team open the earth?"

There was a moment of hesitation. "I believe so, why?" Nabu said thoughtfully. "Got a plan?"

"Yeah, we're going to trap this thing below Gloomy Wood."

"Alright. We'll meet you guys there."

The communication was over. Sky remained focused on the task of keeping alive. Minutes later Tank came through via video communication. Tank's bulky frame took up most of the small hologram.

"Sky did you see that?" Tank asked in his deep tenor voice.

"What?" Sky asked. "Did the monster turn?"

"No. It just took out Red Fountain."

Sky looked out one of his windows behind him. What Tank had said was true. The once historical school lay in ruins. A wave of anger overcame him; Sky turned and started firing angrily at the monster planet. Brandon and John started to follow his lead and soon enough the monster was seeing green, blue and purple lights flashing before his eyes much to his displeasure. Eventually one of them hit it dead on in the eyes, most likely Brandon who was a good aim. The monster now half blind roared his displeasure to the heavens. It sounded as if thunder had cracked in the distance.

Where there was once a giant beady eye was a giant gaping hole where cobalt blue liquid cascaded like a waterfall. Brandon, Sky and John stared at the spilling plasma in awe. The monster bawled and swiped the air half blindingly. Brandon and Sky managed to dodge the talons, John. He wasn't as lucky.

The monster had taken out one of his engines and the other was quickly failing. John was losing altitude. His teammates could only watch in horror as he fell like a stone. The smoke spiralled leaving a trail behind the spinning ship. The ship crashed to earth and immediately shattered in to many pieces. From what they could see a fire had started in the giant crater the ship made.

A black haired Asian boy appeared by means of video com. "Should we check for a survivor?"

"He couldn't have survived that Hunter." Sky told him sorrowfully. "He's dead."

A moment of silence was spent for their lost comrade between the six boys. The silence was broken by Nabu.

"Aerial team, are you ready?" He asked. "The Magic team have assembled."

"We're above the clearing now." Sky responded.

Just below them was an enormous clearing near to the pixie village (most likely cleared thanks to magic) filled with at least seventeen magic users. Both male and females. All of them were standing in a circle spread out. Their magic conductors were at the ready and a special pattern. It was wand, staff, staff, stone, gem and hands in that specific order.

Since the Magic team was ready, the Aerial squad shot the monster down in a forced landing. The two teams worked like a well-oiled machine. As soon as the monster touched down, the wizards and witches alike started the chant of an ancient spell loudly. They all concentrated their magic powers into their conductors. Multiple different coloured beams shot from the Magic Users and sailed towards the monster.

There was a blinding flash of light that caused everyone to shield their eyes. The only evidence that something was happening was the angry roar of the monster. The light dissipated leaving a giant hole. The monster who sensed what was happening tried to fly off. Suddenly four giant chains flew from the hole to grab a hold the monster's limbs. The precise swiftness of the chains was amazing as they dragged the monster down.

The monster roared venomously, furious about its captivity. It struggled vainly as it was dragged down. The monster was slowly dragged down into the hole, he kept roaring his displeasure. The Aerial team landed behind the wizards. The monster's legs went first. Then the upper torso. The large arms. And finally the giant horned head. When the last bit of horn had gone through the earth started to slowly close back up with one last echoing roar. The dirt materialized first. Then the grass and lastly trees grew back speedily. Soon it was like the clearing never existed. The Aerial team got out of their ships to greet the Magic team. A cheer went up among them.

"Finally this nightmare is over." Brandon announced gratefully.

"Thank Arcadia too." Nabu wiped the sweat from his brow. "We need to get to Alfea."

At his words one by one the Magic Users started to teleport away leaving the Aerial team alone in the woods to take flight in the air. All of the surviving citizens of Magix rejoiced at vanquish of the monster. But little did they know this was just the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The Aftermath

(Magic Dimension, Alfea: Faragonda's office)

"But where are they coming?!"

Codatorta slammed his beefy fist onto Ms. Faragonda's desk in anger. He faced her off with an expression of anger while Ms. Faragonda merely faced him coolly. Professor Saladin, Ms. Griselda, Codatorta and Ms. Faragonda sat around a table in the office discussing the strange happenings in the Magic Dimension. It was strange really.

Only two days after the attack on Magix six more planets had reported monster attacks. None were as big as the one that had attacked Magix but the effects were just as catastrophic if not more. For the planets who had requested aid, the three schools had not hesitated to assist.

On Castillo, a multitude on Black Dwarves, who were small creatures of grotesque ugliness and terror with long shaggy hair, knife like teeth and huge feet, swarmed the whole planet. Their sharp teeth pierced the skins of many causing numerous injuries. The obstreperous creatures caused anarchy to spread across the land causing much destruction. Thankfully there were zero deaths.

Oceus was attacked by a deathly cockatrice. The creature with the head of the head of a chicken used its dragon tail to unleash a wave of unrelenting destruction upon the planet's inhabitants. The people of Oceus also died thanks to the cockatrice's ability to stone people through its perilous yellow eyes. Unluckily the planets death toll was rounded to the minimum of one hundred and eighty-eight people.

Trellis went under siege to a giant Minotaur. The half man half bull hybrid used his super human strength and alarmingly grave horns to reduce the planet's capital to rubble. His hooves which stomped the ground dangerously sent earthquakes through the planet and killed the individuals beneath him. This caused the planet to have a number of two hundred and fifty three deaths.

Magmic had the most deaths by far. The little world was assaulted by a series of little rat like creatures who had poison implanted into their tails and venomous bucked teeth. The cute looking beasts are called Poison Tips. One touch from the tail and one would die instantaneously. The death toll? Why, it was over four thousand.

Another planet Desprete was taken over by violent, horrible, flesh eating ghosts. Not much could be said about this place's condition for not many people knew. Those who had made it to the planet often went 'missing' before they could return, and the lucky ones who did return were often so psychologically scarred their mental health was no longer there. The number of deaths on this planet? No one knew.

And recently Whisperia was under siege to a giant half man half spider hybrid.

"How is she to know?" Griselda asked Codatorta coldly.

"Griselda, Codatorta be civil." Faragonda told them tiredly.

"Indeed, your squabbles will solve nothing." Saladin added. "Though I must agree, where are they coming from?"

"Saladin, if I had a clue I could tell you." Faragonda responded. She carefully rested her head on her folded fingers. "Not even Griffey knows."

Codatorta returned to his seat and folded his muscular arms. "Where is she anyway?"

"Helping her students on Whisperia. I would've sent some of my girls' but-"

"Whisperia has a well-known hatred for fairies." Saladin continued for her. "Not to mention Non Magicals as well. Only appreciative of witches."

"The irony." Griselda murmured.

Silence settled among the four persons as they were each lost in their own thoughts. Each of them considered the situations befalling them. It was Griselda who broke the thoughtful silence.

"Headmistress Faragonda," Griselda said quietly, "Is Earth in the range to be attacked?"

Faragonda turned her chair around to the window. She was given a sight of the new Magix. She stared at the rubble of the once great utopia. "Why do you ask?"

"Out of concern for any Magicals on Earth." Griselda replied.

"Don't be stupid Griselda." Saladin told her harshly "The last Magical was Bloom."

"Earth is too far out to be affected." Faragonda's face showed worry as both females ignored Saladin. Nor did they realize she had stiffened at the mention of the red haired fairy. She was glad her chair was turned so they couldn't see.

"But what if?" Griselda pressed.

"The Non-Magicals would have nothing to fear." Faragonda replied stoically.

"What about the Magicals?"

"They should be able to conduct themselves."

"And if they are ill-conditioned?"

"Then we should worry."

"So their safety is ensured shouldn't we bring them back here!"

Faragonda turned her chair back to face Griselda. "Griselda she is stubborn. And it may be safer on Earth!" Faragonda told her angrily. "It would be useless."

The conversation had now turned into a shouting match. Saladin and Codatorta sat between them helplessly watching and very confused. The males were trying to comprehend what was going on. Both women were irritated and panting heavily.

"We should at least try!" Griselda shot back just as angry. "We should warn her!"

"And stress her even more!?" Faragonda yelled angrily. "Allow her blissful ignorance. She already has troubling times ahead of her. It would be unfair to stack our problems on her."

Griselda sighed in defeat. She turned and flounced out the door muttering soft curses under her breath. Faragonda too returned to her seat exhausted. She sat panting with her head in her hands. Codatorta and Saladin who were still seated stared at the elder woman with anxiety. Saladin rose from his seat with Codatorta behind.

"We will leave you to your thoughts Faragonda." Saladin announced as they left.

As he and Codatorta took their leave Ms. Faragonda turned her chair to face Magix staring into space lost in her thoughts of her expectant student in an undisturbed silence.

-Line Break-

(Alfea; Winx's Dorm)

_"__Since the attack on Magix last week Friday, scores of Specialists, Medics and Law Enforcement alike have searched through rubble and annihilated buildings for any injured survivors or dead persons who have not been accounted for. It has been stated that there is an estimated death toll of the minimum of five hundred persons roughly. The survivors found are told to be in critical conditions." The woman paused to shuffle her papers. Her long black hair glimmered and shone in the artificial light. Her grey eyes dulled a little with her next announcement. _

_"__In other news, we finally have some sort of in sight on Desprete. It is apparent that a few dozen carcasses were found scattered in the streets. It seems the ghost-" Something was spoken in the background. "My apologies for the intrusion. Apparently on Whisperia there is a giant demi man demi spider crossbreed attacking. We have no information on the matter at the moment. But the questions on all our minds, where are these attacking monsters coming from? Why and how? Tune in at six 'o' clock this evening to find out. I am Eevul Screech."_

The television was turned off cutting off anything afterwards much to the viewer's annoyance.

"I was watching that." Aisha said irritated.

She angrily turned to Stella who threw the discarded remote on to the couch. The Winx (with the exception of Bloom and Flora), Timmy and Nabu were sitting around the common room each absorbed in their own activities. Timmy and Techna were sitting on the couch, both glued to their laptop screens busily clicking away on their keyboards working furiously. Musa was sitting crossed legged deep in her own thoughts and Nabu fiddled with his staff. Aisha turned to glare at the retreating Stella.

"Aren't you tired of hearing bad news?" Stella asked.

"I am, but my planet or yours could be next." Aisha replied.

"Aisha we're princesses. I am more than certain they will give us a phone call to alert us." Stella stated carelessly.

"Don't you at least want to know what's going on out there?" Aisha inquired curiously. "We have to know."

"I do want to know where all these monsters are coming from." Stella snapped angrily. "I also want to know if my best friend is dead or alive wherever in Obsidian she is!"

Everyone paused as all went silent at the mention of their lost friend. Techna and Timmy's typing ceased as they looked towards the raving Stella. Musa and Nabu turned as they too watched the display. Stella ignored their unmoving eyes and continued her rant.

"I also want know why her boyfriend or should I say EX-BOYFRIEND!" Stella yelled the last part "is off with his ex-fiancé that he vowed to leave. Why Sky doesn't feel even the slightest bit of guilt for doing this to her; and most importantly why did she leave?"

Tears flowed from Stella's eyes like rivers leaving glistening trails behind. Stella stormed off angrily leaving the remaining four persons completely stunned into silence. It was Timmy who broke the silence.

"I know Stella's a drama queen but still, completely new level." Timmy told the others as he resumed typing.

"Give her a break Timmy." Musa told Timmy.

"For once Timmy I disagree." Techna's eyes were glued to her screen once more. "Out of all of us she was the most emotionally attached, so it would only be logical she feels the most psychological pain."

"Her and Flora." Aisha agreed. "Hey, did you pick on Bloom's signature yet?"

Techna's brow furrowed with her reply. "No, and that is peculiar. With a power signature like Bloom's you would stick out like a sore thumb." Her typing quickened. "It would appear her magic has become weaker for some reason. Even if she was in the Forbidden Dimension my enhanced trackers should have and would have picked her up."

"Did you calibrate for her specifically?" Timmy leaned over to peer at her screen.

"Yes. I even inputted the remaining Winx Club members' power signatures so it doesn't pick us up accidently." Techna replied with a frown. "But a strange thing is there is powerful magic signature on the outskirts of the Magic Dimension that my sensors keep picking up."

"Maybe it's Bloom." Nabu suggested.

"It cannot be Bloom has a power signature of nine point seven. This one is an eight point nine and steadily getting higher."

"Who is that?" Musa asked surprised. She got off the floor to peer at the screen.

"A better question would be what?" Techna's brow furrowed even more.

"What do you mean Tech?" Aisha asked.

Techna brought up a holographic map of the outskirts and used her cursor to show them the power signature. They all saw a churning mass of orange and red.

"Reflect upon it carefully." Techna told them. "Monsters have been popping up all over the place, correct? What if this power signature is-?"

"A portal the monsters have been coming through." Aisha finished thoughtfully. "But reports have said they appeared out of nowhere."

"I have formulated a hypothesis on that theory." Techna countered.

There was some more typing showing all the planets that had been attacked it showed a strange pattern with the planets in a circular pattern with a diagonal line going across.

"The monsters are being teleported to planets in a specific way automatically." Techna explained. "I believe it to be the portal."

"There is a high probability of that being the reason." Timmy agreed. "But why in that pattern?"

"I don't know." Techna said. Then she quickly added. "Yet. I don't know yet."

The technological couple frowned as they stared at the laptop. Their conversation continued as if they were the only ones in the world. The others present stared at them as they used incomprehensible technological.

"Anyone else lost track of the conversation?" Musa asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Great I'm not the only one." Musa replied with a sigh. "I'm going to go see Riven."

"I'll come." Aisha said. "It's on my way. They need help sorting and dealing with the orphaned toddlers."

"I'll go with you. I don't mind helping." Nabu clambered to his feet and followed the females out the door leaving the techno geeks to babble on about technology and the problem at hand.

-Line Break-

(Remnants of Magix)

The once pristine city of Magix was now in shambles. The once spectacular building were reduced to piles of rubble; statues of great significance was now meaningless and in the streets laid the disembodied limbs of most likely dead people and many, many, many blood splatters along with the organs of those squashed under the monster's giant feet. Dust blew through the air choking the unfortunate survivors. In short it was a terrible sight. It was enough to make one hurl. Not to mention the smell of the decaying bodies.

Brandon's team were working downtown Magix. They were wearing their usual uniform except without the cape. The entire squadron were wearing a scarf around the bottom halves of their faces to block the putrid smells and dust. To reveal their regiment they had a green gem of identification.

They were hard at work clearing away a pile of debris because they had spotted an arm underneath and was hoping it was a live person. To their unpleasant surprise it was a corpse. The body was cold and stiff. Limbs were bent in ways they shouldn't be. It was a male. Brandon stooped and turned the body over. The whole squad jumped back. The man's face was forever etched in a scream of horror. His eyes were wide open and dull. The most horrific part of the body's state was the torso. Larvae and worms squirmed in the exposure to the sun. The blood having dried was now black and disgusting. From the state it was deduced he was slit open by something.

Brandon grimaced at the sight and resisted the urge to hurl. A few rookies behind him threw up at the gruesome scene and rancid smell. Brandon stood up and threw away his gloves then turned to the cadets behind him. At the moment many of them looked traumatized and different shades of green. Brandon sighed.

"Go out spread out and see if you can find anyone else." Brandon looked behind him. Hopefully you won't find any more like him."

They all saluted and went according to their sub divisions. Brandon stared mournfully at the cadaver before walking away sadly. That had to be the fifth body he saw today, so many have passed in that attack. Almost as much as when the Trix attacked with the Army of Decay during his second year.

His thoughts strayed to his former school that was now wrecked like the rest of Magix. He chuckled softly and shook his head. Why does everyone attack Red Fountain? The monster did. So did Valtor, Lord Dakar and the Trix. His thought ventured to the Trix.

Could they be behind the attack? Brandon wouldn't put it past them. But they were on Life Rock then transferred to the Underwater Prison of Andros under top security. Brandon was stumped. It couldn't be them, so where did the monster come from? It just materialized. It can't just appear out of nowhere. One of his charges called him.

"Brandon! Brandon!" He yelled. "We found a live one!"

Brandon rushed over to them running into a slide. He gazed the still body uncertainly.

"Are you sure they're alive?" Brandon asked.

"Yes sir. They were just groaning not too long ago." The ashen haired teen said.

Brandon put two fingers to the person's throat and felt for a pulse. He felt nothing. He checked the hand. He felt weak throbs beneath his fingers. He sighed in relief. Thank Arcadia. A survivor. Brandon fiddled with his communicator and punched in the coordinates of his location. Minutes later a ship appeared.

It was sleek and black with the Red fountain symbol carved in to the side. It was designed like a gigantic helicopter. The ship was for those who were critically injured and was well equipped like a hospital. The rooms were stocked filled with: IV equipment, X-ray machines, cat scans machines, MIR equipment and anything else that you could possibly need. In addition to some of the best doctors in the Magic Dimension.

A large claw reached out and grabbed the woman slowly lifting her up into the ship. The two cadets and Brandon watched in silence. It was only when the hatch had closed and the ship moved off they spoke.

"I hope she'll be okay." The blonde comrade spoke quietly.

"Hopefully." Brandon added. "Get back to work there may be more like her."

"Yes sir." The cadets saluted and walked off.

Brandon returned his gaze to the retreating ship.

"What's happening?" He sighed.

**AN: To all those who reviewed thanks. And warnings for upcoming chapters things will be a little dark not like demonic dark but dark. For those who enjoy horrors enjoy. And to all other Bajans out there have a Happy Independence.**

**Arctica**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Darkness Is Now An Ally

(Obsidian, the Realm of Nightmares)

All he could see was darkness. He saw nothing more nothing less. The darkness was like a blanket covering his surroundings. This placed him in a sea of inky mystery. Hushed whispers surrounded him from all sides sounding like the leaves on trees in a gentle breeze. Shudders went through him as he felt the chills of a non-existent draft cut through him like a knife. It was unsettling. Unnerving. Just simply creepy.

Valtor lit a flame and held it in his hand. The nearly silent voices ceased and silence became dominant. He didn't think it was possible but the silence was worse than the voices. Valtor sighed. He knew what he was getting into was dangerous but risked it anyway. Their power alone would give him an advantage and would prove to be most useful. He prayed they wouldn't get inside his head. Who knows what they could do in there?

Even with the flame it was impossible to see. The darkness was defying all laws of physics and the stillness offered no comfort whatsoever. Valtor's logical mind began questioning aspects of the realm. For example this realm was dimensionless and he could feel nothing beneath him. What was he walking on? The realm was endless. Where was he walking?

His light vanished into the dark without a warning. Valtor vainly tried to re-ignite it, before THEY could come. All he needed was a spark to keep them back. The muted whispers returned, this only louder, more pronounced, much closer. He could hear them now, but could not comprehend. Their words were incomprehensible.

_"__Lumen in tenebris est et in nobis."_

Valtor's head began pounding and aching. Dark spots commenced to fill his vision. Valtor fell upon bended knee clutching his head in agony. For him it felt like someone was hammering into his head. Valtor's body went limp. Darkness claimed his mind as his own

-Line Break-

_When Valtor woke up the first he noticed was his location. From what he could tell he was it was cold, dark and dank. It was a cave. Water dripped aimlessly in the background. Stalactites hung from the roof like daggers and stalagmites jutted from the floor dangerously. Valtor stood up and accidently stepped into a puddle._

_"__Where am I?" He questioned._

_He began to walk in a random direction observing his surroundings as he went. He soon realized little to nearly no light soon in the cave. All of a sudden he heard voices out of the clear blue. Three to be exact. They belonged to people he thought to be dead. They were the voices that haunted his rare nightmares; voices he hoped never to hear again. The voices belonged to the Ancestrals._

_Valtor started to run. He didn't know where to but he ran. Their evil cackles rang through the air echoing off the desolate walls. Valtor's heart began skipping beats in fright. His entire being shook as he frantically raced onwards. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. The sounds of their evil mirth grew closer. Closer. Closer. His grey eyes shrank; his already pale skin turned a ghostly white at the sight before him._

_The Ancestral Witches were now glowing entities in front of him. They gave of an ethereal, yet hideous appearance. Their skin was wrinkly and hanging off them loosely; long bony fingers reached for Valtor as he eased back; red glowing eyes fixated themselves on to him; the wildness of their hair and length of their beards gave them the appearance of extra-terrestrial beings. Valtor didn't believe it possible. They got even uglier._

_The three of them flew around his head in a synchronized circle. Laughing and screeching entertained them as they commenced jeering and taunting him. Valtor glared at them angrily with a hint of fear._

_"__Sisters, it is most laughable we considered him our greatest creation?" Tharma laughed cruelly._

_"__It is. He was such a disappointment." Lysslis agreed. "Falling for the princess of Domino. Who would have thought?"_

_Valtor scowled at them wishing them to damnation._

_"__All that magical knowledge wasted on this cur!" Tharma yelled._

_"__It was pointless!"_

_"__Wasted time!"_

_"__Useless!"_

_"__Calm yourselves sisters." Belladonna cooed. "It is most disappointing. I agree. But we can make it better."_

_"__Whatever do you mean sister?" Lysslis asked curiously._

_Belladonna moved to caress Valtor's face. Valtor immediately swatted her hand away. "We can fix him; make him of use to us."_

_"__Improve him from the useless magical being he is." Tharma caught on._

_"__Exactly." Belladonna smirked._

_"__We use the spell." Lysslis asked._

_"__Of course." Belladonna said._

_They began chanting and flew around Valtor's head in a faster motion. Valtor stood, frozen still with fright, fearing what they might do._

_"__From once a powerful ember_

_To a vengeful warlock, transform him,_

_From the man he is to the beast he should be_

_Return to your original form,_

_Keep it forever and ever more."_

_A pain shot through Valtor's body. The crippling pain sent him sprawling on to the floor. He grasped his head hoping to stop the pain. His body twitched uncontrollably as he lay there. His skin turned maroon and he began to grow large in size. Large, gruesome horns sprouted from his forehead. Valtor's fist grew to the size of hams. His face painfully moulded into the shape of a gargoyle's. His grey eyes formed into triangular holes with electric blue inside. Valtor screamed as big, powerful, leathery wings tore through his skin, taking a new place in his back._

_Valtor stared in horror at the animal he had become. The monster he was cruelly turned into. The one thing he never wanted to happen to him again. Valtor vainly tried to turn back with no success. He growled angrily. He was angry furious even. So he turned his anger to the cause._

_"__Turn me back you villainous hags!" Valtor thundered._

_The witches continued to laugh at him. Valtor roared loudly._

_"__You have no real control of me! Turn me back!" Valtor hollered._

_He fell to bended knee as the witches continued to fly and torment him. Valtor closed his eyes trying to block out their bane. It was impossible, useless. It was as if they were in his head. Their words, laughter, they were repeated and rewound. Valtor opened his eyes to see them still circling overhead. He also saw a shadow moved across the stone wall and this made something click. How could there be a shadow? There was hardly enough light to see. Realization dawned on him and the pieces all fit._

_"__This isn't real!" Valtor bellowed angrily. He stood to his feet._

_The malevolent laughter of the withes ceased at his proclamation. The withes slowly descended and then froze. Their beings slowly melted away into nothing leaving Valtor alone in the dark cave. Soon everything turned black leaving him in the place he had begun. _

_-Line Break-_

Valtor was still kneeling on the floor in the same fatal position, kneeling on whatever was the floor was. He stood. His breathing was sharp and ragged. Valtor tried to forget everything that had just happened. The Ancient Covenant can never control him again, they're gone for good. His head began to hurt again but thankfully not like before. Valtor heard a hushed whisper in his head. It was soft and whispery yet malicious.

_"__Thou hast done well Dark One, but what folly has brought thee to our abode?" The voice whispered. "What ambition hast brought thee to walk amongst thy brethren?"_

"I am in need of your assistance." Valtor clutched his head.

_"__Why?"_

"As you have displayed, your kind is dangerous, powerful," Valtor tried his earnest not to scream, "deadly. Being allowed your help would be honourable."

_"__Servatis a maleficum." The voice replied. Valtor didn't understand it but he swore he heard a smile. "Thou flatters thy kind but no favour is done unrewarded."_

"Your freedom." Valtor told them simply. "Freedom to feast on as many minds as you want; to prey on the sweet dreams you desire."

The whisper increased at his proposition and the voice in his head was silenced so was the aching pain. Valtor took the opportunity to stand. Within minutes the stabbing pains and voice returned.

_"__Thou hast made an intriguing offer Dark One." The voice whispered into his mind. "Thou hast proven thyself a worthy ally."_

Valtor waited for their answer.

_"__Thy brethren and I shall assist, but beware one wrong and shall desert thee." _The voice left for good this time.

Valtor was no longer within the company of the Shadows. An icy breeze blew alerting him of the icy wasteland he was in. The place where it began. The Omega Dimension. Valtor smirked. His plan was going according to plan. All the pieces fell in to the correct places. He began to walk through the arctic region calmly. Soon his quest of vengeance will begin; soon his thirst shall be quenched; finally the red headed fairy will pay for what she has done. Finally the final phase can commence.

"They'll all pay dearly for what they have done." Valtor cackled evilly. " The Magic Dimension will be mine."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It Begins

(Magic Dimension; Omega Dimension)

Valtor roamed the icy terrain taking extra care to avoid the giant ice snakes that guarded the prison. To make his mission easier he left behind his two favoured deformities.

Valtor came across a mountain like glacier. Thankfully it had a spiralling walkway leading to the top conveniently enough. He began his climb to the hoping to reach his destination quickly. What was his destination? Simple, the Omega Portal. Why? Now that one I don't really need to answer that, now do I?

He placed a foot on the estranged walkway gingerly testing its strength. It did nothing. He placed another. Still didn't crack. Valtor walked up slowly as if any sudden movement might cause it to collapse beneath him. Within moments he began to make distance on the slippery slope slowly making his way upwards. He stared down at the terrifying place below him

From what he could tell he was in the deepest level of Omega. Cracks and fissures in the solid stone like ice filled his view. They were made from the Ice Snakes, a constant reminder that the prison could go on forever. It was not a pleasant thought. His soft toned ginger hair ruffled slightly in the chilled wind. Valtor didn't feel it therefore he paid it no heed. Being frozen in a block of ice does things to you especially if you thought of how you got there in the first place. It made you cold, relentless, heartless, a strategist, vindictive and impervious to the cold. Below him were the frozen blocks that held the evil. Valtor gave a small smirk. He was no longer in that position.

Suddenly a Guardian flew up through one of the fissures. It slithered around the blocks sniffing to make sure the prisoners it guarded were still there. It paused abruptly and smelled the air. Valtor pressed his back against the wall with bated breath, praying it had forgotten his scent in his long absence. The giant reptile stopped and resumed it slithering. It slithered on to another part of the vast chamber to continue its patrol. Valtor gave a sigh of relief and continued his trek. He silently gave a thought to be much more careful and wondered if his scent had grown stale or if he had gotten a new scent. But Valtor knew for sure he was grateful to whatever it was.

Unluckily for Valtor, he was so lost in his thoughts he never heard the rumbling coming from the circular wall beside him nor did he feel the shake. The wall exploded knocking the surprised wizard off his feet and to the depths below. A Guardian's head shot out like a bullet making hissing sounds of ferocity. The angry ice blue eyes stared down at Valtor before swiftly going after him. The creature's long slender body slid out quickly after him knocking Valtor to the ground. Valtor landed with a hard thud and a groan. The snake landed in front of him and opened its mouth to reveal a row of jagged teeth and vampire like fangs.

It lunged for Valtor who quickly dodged out of the way. The creature came again and Valtor shot a blast of pyro magic down its open craw making the snake howl and recoil in pain. While the Guardian was distracted in its pain, Valtor took advantage and quickly flew to the next level. This tactic did not last long. The ice snake, despite the size, was quick and was swiftly covering the distance between itself and Valtor, slowly gaining on the unlucky. Valtor growled under his breath as they entered the next level. His pursuer gave a sound that sounded like the cross between a hiss and roar. Within seconds two more Guardians shot like cannons from the cracks.

_'__Shit!'_ Valtor thought._ 'Like one wasn't enough.'_

Valtor turned and threw numerous orange rays their ways. The three creatures each dodged and came at him with renewed vigour. They eventually got so close they started to snap their jaws. The jaws were like vicious traps with the sickening snap. Valtor decided to try and avoid the snake on foot rather than flight. He landed on the ground and threw a few random shots behind him. Valtor ducked behind a glacier to catch his breath. He had to formulate a plan.

"I can't keep running like this." Valtor told himself. "I need to lose them. I didn't remember them being this powerful."

Valtor contemplated the situation. After some difficult and quick thinking he only came up with one solution. He needed more power but how? Once again he only came up with the one solution that nagged at the back of his head. He didn't like it but these were desperate times and he truly couldn't think of anything else. He needed his most powerful mode he needed to become the beast.

First his skin turned maroon and he grew in size. He grew so large he broke the ice behind him. His fingers became sausage like claws; his fists grew to the size of hams. His head grew rounder and horns sprouted out from his skull. His eye sockets became triangular and his eyes became cobalt blue. He was now a monster.

Valtor shot a blast at one of the imminent snakes. The magnified blast of energy hit one of them snakes and sent it crashing into the ground. Valtor smirked and turned his attention to the other two. The second one lunged for him. The two of them collided and smashed into an ice block holding a prisoner. In the collision they broke out the prisoner. Having discovered his newfound freedom the prisoner began sprinting away. Upon seeing the escaped convict the Guardian's attention was quickly diverted from Valtor in order to go after the escapee. The third Guardian on the other hand took a better approach. It fired a cryo blast at him. Valtor tried his best to deflect it but to no avail. He looked down at his feet to find them encased in ice and numb. The foreign feeling rapidly spread up to the rest of his body.

Valtor growled. He concentrated his on channelling all of his pyro energy into his body temperature. Having weakened the ice Valtor broke the ice coffin around him. The Guardian charged. The furious Valtor used his super human strength and punched the snake on the right side of its head thus killing it on impact. With the battle over Valtor returned to his human form enjoying the sense of victory. Valtor was so preoccupied with the fight he didn't even realize where the battle took him and for his lack of knowledge he fell into a gaping hole.

Valtor cursed vividly using a language native to his original time line. But he smirked when he realized just where he fell. He recognized the khaki, cracked, multi layered hole with great elation. The exit out of Omega. His ticket to vengeance. Valtor scrambled to his feet and concentrated all of his magic into breaking the barrier. In the next few seconds a bright white light shot form his hands to the last layer of the hole, black tendrils started to surround the white beam. The bricks started to splinter and crack under the pressure. The sound of splitting rocks echoed through the cavern.

_'__This is it.'_ Valtor thought happily. _'Just a crack.'_

The light took over and there was a loud explosion. Valtor's eyes flew shut automatically but lighted burned itself through his closed lids. When the light finally began to die Valtor opened his eyes. He was on a small island surrounded by crystal blue waters. Golden rays of sunlight streamed down blinding him; the sounds of birds chirping and calling flooded his air. Valtor took a deep breath of the salty sea air of Andros.

He also saw a regiment of mer guards surrounded him with their swords and spears pointed at his person. Their eyes stared knowingly anticipating the fight he was sure to put up, the battle that was to come. The war that would be unleashed onto the Magic Dimension. Valtor allowed a smirk to grace his lips. He shot his first blast, signalling the beginning of the new era of evil.

"Let the fun commence." Valtor said with a malevolent smile.

*Line Break*

(Gardenia; Gardenia National Park)

It was late afternoon on Earth with the twilight hour nigh. Andy and Bloom sat on a bench beneath the shade of a tree. Kristy and Kiko were a little off from them playing while Purr was content to take a nap on Bloom's lap. The two friends watched as the last dying rays of the sun highlighted the pink fluffy clouds that floated lazily across the peach pink sky. The brilliant, yellow orb sank behind the horizon allowing the darkness to take over. Andy broke the silence.

"It's getting late. We should get going." Andy remarked.

"It is." Bloom agreed. She slowly rose to her feet giving Purr enough time to fly off. "I need to get home."

Suddenly a pain coursed through Bloom's head, causing her to fall to her knees on the ground. Andy rushed to her with Kristy close behind but Bloom didn't notice. Bloom's eyes closed in hope of ceasing the pain that had befallen her. The pain spread to her chest driving a knife through her heart. Instead of the blackness that comes when eyes are closed, an image flashed across her closed lids. The image showed a man with an evil smirk, steely gray eyes. His ginger hair blew out behind him with discord as he trigger happily shot pyro magic. The image made Bloom shudder.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Kristy asked concerned. "Do we need…?"

Bloom cut her off. "No. We can't do anything."

Silently she thought to herself. _'Valtor's back! But how?'_

**AN: Okay three sets of business. Firstly, YES! You guys have no idea how long I have been waiting to write this chapter. It was to come up at Christmas but unfortunately I wasn't finished in time. Secondly, my laptop is a little busted, some of my keys won't work so please forgive any mistakes you find, I am aiming to get a new one by Summer Vacation and this story will have to go on hiatus for a while because I two important exams coming up with some other minor exams.**

**Thirdly, Fluttershyfan1: To answer your question, I was working along the lines of my personal theory that the darkness and evil of Oblivion was masking the essence of Valtor's Dragon flam thereby meaning Bloom would be unable to sense it which lead her to believe he was dead. This theory came from the very first time Valtor was in Omega Bloom never even knew there was another Dragon Flame and she never felt the connection until she passed Valtor on the stairs in Solaria. I hoped this cleared up any confusion.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Wars Begun

_She had no clue how it happened nor did she care._

_Stella was in the common room sitting on a couch smiling and laughing with all her friends. She hadn't thought it was possible but it was. Her red haired friend was sitting right beside her smiling with a bowl of popcorn in hand. It was like the good old times before everything had happened. Just like the times they would have monthly slumber parties; or when they watched or just sat and talked for the fun of it. Musa was fiddling in the corner with her DJ system with the help of Techna; Flora and Aisha were joking around on the carpet floor; and Bloom listening in earnest. Stella sighed with content. Everything was perfect._

_A real shame it didn't last long._

_The scenery changed. The sun was absent. Dark, overcast clouds filled the skies delivering rain from the heavens. Puddles scattered the surface; thunder bellowed with reason; lighting flam and was then gone without a trace. Stella glanced around in terror. What happened? She heard a pained moan. Her head whipped around in seconds at the sound. She sighted a figure lying on the ground. From what she could tell they were soaked in mud and coated with blood and mud. But importantly tits and bits of vivid red flecks of hair stuck out. Stella raced over with only one person in mind. _

_Bloom!_

_Stella ran over quickly. She tenderly held Bloom in her arms. This was not the Bloom she knew. Bloom's body gushed blood from an unknown place like a river. The parts of her body that were not covered in blood were a pale, sickly green. Her face was the worst of it. Her once beautiful, heart shaped face was now gaunt and twisted. Her pupils were contracted until all the cyan of her eyes had disappeared giving her a look of insanity; blood covered lips mouthed wordlessly. Her body would twitch ever so often._

_Shivers went down Stella's spine. Bloom was fine just moments ago, what happened? How did this happen? Who did this? Bloom coughed sputtering blood onto to them both. Stella recoiled, yet stayed with her friend. Bloom's wordless speech could finally be heard._

_"__Stella," Bloom spoke, "Help me!"_

_Stella stared down at her pitifully. "Bloom, I can't!" Stella replied. Tears began to run down her face. "Believe me, if I knew how I-"_

_"__Stella, help me!" Bloom cried out painfully. "Please help me!"_

_"__I don't know how Bloom." The tears were streaming now. "I don't have healing magic like you do. I-"_

_Bloom reached and gripped Stella's hand. It was as if Stella's hand was in a vice. "Help me!"_

_Stella tried vainly to pull away her hand. "I can't Bloom! I don't know how!"_

_Stella wrenched away her hand and started to edge away. Bloom's vice like grip had left black lines surrounding her wrist. Her clothes were covered with Bloom's blood. Her shaky hands were brought into focus. They were drenched in blood. Stella felt an icy touch on her leg. Slowly she looked down. It was Bloom. She had crawled after leaving a trail of scarlet blood in her quake. Stella stared at her petrified, trembling at the sight of the unspeakable horror in front of her._

_"__Help me!" Bloom pleaded once more. "Save me!"_

_With those last words Bloom eyes rolled back into her head. Her body fell limp. All breathing stilled. No signs of life came from her. The blood started to pool around her and slowly immersing Stella's feet with her best friend's blood. It was that moment Stella did the only thing a person in her position would do._

_She screamed._

-Line Break-

Stella awoke with a jolt. Her breathing was heavy and out of pace. The sheets beneath were seeping of her cold sweat. Stella placed a hand over her heart in an effort to still her racing heart. Bloom's dying voice echoed in her mind as the images of her horrifying nightmare played themselves over and over again in her head. Stella burst in to tears and curled up into a helpless position. That dream, it was terrifying. It felt so real. It truly felt as if her best friend was dying before her eyes.

The lights came on. Techna stood in the doorway with her laptop balanced on one arm while she typed. Though she was in her pajamas it didn't look as if she had slept. Her eyes had bags and slightly darkened circles. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she stared at her laptop's screen. Stella wasn't sure how she did it but Techna found her way over to her bed without fail. Quickly behind her were Flora, Musa and Aisha. Flora sat beside her on the bed. None of them saw the streak of black fly across the room.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Flora asked. "Was it another nightmare?"

Stella nodded shamefully.

"Another one?" Musa asked incredulous. "I thought Ophelia's potion took care of those."

"They did." Stella insisted. She brought her knees to her chest. "This one was different."

"Different how?" Aisha yawned and scratched her elbow.

Stella wrapped her arms around her shivering body as she recalled the nightmare.

"It seemed so real. It was about Bloom again." Stella told them. "I had to watch Bloom die right before my eyes and I couldn't help her, she was crying for help and I just stood there…"

Stella started to tear up again and trailed off. Flora began to speak comforting words to her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Aisha and Musa started to discuss Stella's new problem.

"Stella, you don't have to-" Flora started.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Everyone turned to Techna after her exclamation. The technological fairy blissfully unaware of their eyes began to type furiously on her keyboard. The look on her face was vexation and from the expression she was very agitated. Her teal eyes darted around the screen searching. Having not found it Techna sighed in exasperation. Musa decided to question the strange behaviour.

"Care to share Tech?" Musa asked.

Techna's eyes widen as if she had only then realized they were there.

"You recall the power signature I was tracking?" Techna inquired.

They all nodded so she continued.

"It just vanished."

"How is that possible?" Musa asked sceptically.

"My question exactly." Techna replied. "Where can all that power disappear and go?"

A loud beeping emitted from her laptop. Immediately Techna's attention was once again focused on her screen. After looking at her laptop Techna's curious expression fled and turned to one of horror and worry.

"Tech, what's up?" Aisha asked.

Techna glanced at her with a guilty expression and refused to answer. Instead she brought up a holographic image and through the use of her thumb and forefinger she zoomed in to a specific part of the image. It displayed the mysterious power signature on a planet. Upon close observation, realization caused Aisha's heart to stop.

"Is that Andros?" Aisha asked weakly. A nod gave her answer. "What is it doing there?"

Her reply was a shrug. Stella glanced out the window staring at the star dotted sky while the others began to question the strange development. Suddenly Griselda's voice filled the room alerting them of a notice.

"All Enchantix students report to the Auditorium immediately."

They all looked to each, each expression different from the next.

"We discuss this later." Musa decided.

-Line Break-

(Alfea; Auditorium)

Every senior student who had gained their Enchantix had gathered in the auditorium sitting with friends while conversing with one another over the emergency assembly. The Winx skulked in and seated themselves close to the front although they had to drag the panic stricken Aisha and shaken Stella. A few minutes after their arrival Ms. Griselda and Ms. Faragonda came out onto the platform. Ms. Griselda clapped for silence and the buzzing chatter stopped almost instantly only then did the headmistress speak.

"Many of you must be wondering why we woke you at three in the morning." Faragonda started.

"I admit. It crossed my mind." Musa told her.

Faragonda smiled. "Thank you for the honesty, Miss Musa." She got serious and referred to the screen behind her. "We have been alerted of a disturbance on Andros."

The screens showed giant waves of murky brown waters rising and crashing. The sky was an ugly copper orange with raining pelting down. Mermaid guards could be seen fleeing or fighting an unseen force. Their facades of fierceness quickly vanished into mask of undiluted fright as they fought valiantly with their spears to combat their fearsome foes. But whatever they were fighting were fighting back viciously. By chance they saw the terrible thing.

As one of the guards was fighting the monster flew out of the water like a rocket. It looked like a mermaid sentry only mutated. Its face was long, green and lizard like with rows of serrated teeth producing a terrifying snapping sound from powerful jaws. Gold slits stared hungrily, as a cat preyed a mouse, debating silently. A brief smirk came over the monster's face. Lethal claws lunged for the jugular in the throat aiming for the kill.

The audience watching the video were appalled. Some were regurgitating the remains of their stomachs; others had turned away unable to watch anymore; and others just couldn't tear their eyes from the horrible scene before them Aisha was one of those. Actually if someone turned to her during the video they would stare in awe at the sight of a black person turning green.*

The monster grabbed the mermaid in its deathly claws and commenced slicing and dicing the mermaid as he shrieked and screamed in agony. The mutant positioned its jaws right behind its victim's neck. His jaws widen drastically, the yellow teeth glimmering in the dimmed sunlight. Snap! The jaws snapped. The victim's head flew off spilling crimson blood in any and every direction turning the area of water a rusty colour. The mutant turned to face the screen but not for long. The mouth opened to show all of the insides of its mouth. Jaws snapped again. Then there was buzzing static.

Everyone stared at the invariable screen petrified by what they had just witnessed. The remaining sane Winx members turned to Aisha to see how she was. Her eyes were wide like dinner plates and mouth gaping open. Chatter started up again discussing what had just occurred. The Winx said nothing preferring to stay in silence. Ms. Faragonda spoke inducing silence on all other speakers.

"We should hope that you will assist Andros in their time of need." Ms. Faragonda started.

"You can't really expect us to go out there and risk our lives like that!" A girl burst out enraged. "We could be killed for a planet that isn't even ours!"

"Remember it is your own will that will drive you," Ms. Faragonda told her coldly, "Not my words. But bring to mind the times that the Princess of Andros risked her life, gave even her sight, for you the safety of your being."

The girl bitterly gave up her argument and returned to her seat. The elder headmistress continued to explain.

"Those of you who are willing to fight, you may do so." Faragonda announced. "We leave now to commence battle. Although, if you have been injured due to any previous battles, do leave to fight."

More than half of the girls present rose and flied out to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle and this surprised the school head. It shocked her that so many of her students were willing to help. On the other hand it didn't surprise her that the Winx were in the mix. Her eyes narrowed.

"Miss Flora?" She called.

The nature fairy turned to her. "Yes."

"Were you not a part of the fight on Trellis?"

Flora grinned sheepishly. "Yes."

"I recall you were struck in the shoulder by a falling wrought iron bar, correct?" Faragonda glared at her warningly.

Flora received the message loud and clear. She returned to her seat shortly afterwards.

-Line Break-

The muddy brown water raged like a hungry wolf. Roaring waves rose and fell sending back any approaching resistance. The rain pelted down like bullets from the peculiar looking sky. Standing on the edge of the Omega portal, among all the disarray, was Valtor gleeful with the discord surrounding him in all its supremacy.

Valtor loved every second of it.

Valtor cackled as he shot another ray of pyro magic at the next mermaid guard. He watched with interest as she fell beneath the waves. She never came back up, neither as beast or mermaid. Valtor cackled at her demise in his own sick, twisted way. He was shot in the back by a blast of magic and this angered him. Valtor turned furious, searching for the culprit. He found a mermaid sentry with his spear pointed at him ready to shoot again. Valtor allowed a cruel smirk to cross his face. Valtor sent out his magic to grab the essence of the mer-man. With seconds a beam of luminous green light representing the mer-man's aura, hurtled towards him. Valtor began to absorb it happily; the guard on the other hand, began to Change.

His tanned skin turned a mossy green. His face became elongated while his eyes became cat-like in every sense. Angular knives grew from his gums to replace the normally flat ones. The fins and tail that had become ragged and sickly turned a mint green to compliment his mossy skin tone. A gruesome growl sounded from his throat.

All the while this had been happening, Valtor had watched it with great interest but with it now completed he grew bored once again. He sighed. In the distance he saw a new regiment of sentries coming towards him. He frowned and sighed again.

"To think," He spoke quietly, "I got all powered up for these miscreants. I need some entertainment."

Just as he had spoken another blast of magic hit him dead on in the back causing him to fall. It was solar magic which meant only one thing. Finally! Valtor smirked. Finally, some excitement! This should be good.

Valtor picked himself up and dusted off his jacket. He turned to where the blast had come from; four fairies were flying rapidly towards him. Valtor raised a brow. Maybe he was wrong. Fortunately his doubts were put to rest. It was the Winx Club or at least two thirds of them. He wasted no time pondering the disappearance of the missing fairies assuming they would appear later on in the battle. Valtor gave a devilish smile and turned to face them. Musa began talking.

"Alright, we make this quick." Musa announced. "We beat you up a little and send your sorry behind to wherever."

"You girls know I don't work that way." Valtor told them. "I like to have a little fun."

Every one of them paused. Recognition etched their faces as the words of the voice sunk in.

"Valtor?" Stella said hesitantly.

"In the flesh." Valtor gestured to himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Aisha asked shell-shocked.

Valtor flew up and waggled a finger in Aisha's face. "Not dead, just vacationing."

Musa was the first to get over her shock. She spoke her next words to Valtor in the same confident manner.

"We beat you once we can beat you again. Right girls?"

"Of course!" They replied in unison.

Valtor threw back his head and roared with laughter. The Winx hovered there in bewilderment. Then Musa realized that this was the best time to strike. She threw a blast at the chortling wizard who absorbed it with ease. He went into peals of laughter once more.

"That certainly cannot be the best you can do?" Valtor taunted.

Musa gritted her teeth and threw another spell.

"Percussion Hit!" Musa yelled.

Valtor dodged the spell with simplicity and in turn threw one of his own. The orange energy careered towards the musically inclined fairy and whacked her into the shadowy waters below. Techna and Aisha dove in quickly behind her whereas Stella attacked next.

"Lunar Eclipse!" Stella screamed.

Stella hit Valtor dead on causing the slightest bit of damage. The force of the spell sent Valtor crashing in to portal below him. Splintering cracks were added to the already cracked surface. Valtor attempted to sooth his now aching back, but he smirked all the same as Stella flew down to hover in front of him. Valtor placed his hand over his chest where the spell had hit him.

"Finally accepted your birth right, Princess?" Valtor teased. "I see we are using the power of the moon."

Stella growled at his comment and said some very un-lady like words that rhymed with bucking hunt. Valtor laughed to himself as his smirk grew at her reaction. Oh, how he loved taunting these fairies if only he could see the red head. Oh well, she'll turn up later perhaps. She always did like to make an entrance. At least she made things interesting.

"You've had you turn." Valtor cracked his neck and spoke with a malicious smile. "Now, I believe it is my turn."

Valtor conjured up a ball of black energy, about the size of a beach ball, and threw it at Stella who dodged.

"Sliver Moonlight." Stella yelled.

Valtor combatted the spell easily. And this is how the duel went on for a while continuously. Spells were thrown back and forth without end, some hitting their targets, others missing by far and some by inches. Eventually Valtor realized his friend wouldn't be coming. He was disappointed but satisfied.

"Where the lovely Bloom?" He asked slyly. "Couldn't make it to our little party?"

Stella growled and threw her spells with even more ferocity and speed which offset her aim putting her at a bigger disadvantage since this tired her. Shortly within the few minutes Techna and Aisha had returned (though Stella had no clue they had left) holding a ravaged looking Musa who was in a terrible state.

Musa's long navy hair, a beautiful sight could only now be described as a rat's nest. Bits of her hair were uneven, some places torn jaggedly short while others remained long; her hair was dishevelled and messy. Her gorgeous costume was ripped to shreds by crude teeth and frenzied claws to resemble old dish cloth rags, but her wings took the worst of it. The wings of a fairy were a prized position and to have them taken was a sad thing. Musa's were in shambles. They flapped feebly on her back or better words the remains flapped. Like her costume they were shredded like lettuce; the golden shimmer was gone, no longer surrounding them. The sheen and brightness were gone leaving them dull and barely of colour.

Claw marks and bleeding cuts adorned her face, arms, legs and just about any part of her skin. Techna and Aisha were somewhat better off with a few bruises and cuts. The three of them wore expressions of exhaustion. Valtor saw the sight of them and began cackling with sick delight. Stella peered behind and saw them. Her jaw gaped and just as quickly a look of fury crossed her face she turned back to face Valtor only to find him gone. Stella looked around confused only for Valtor to reappear right in front of her gripping her throat tightly, cutting of her flow of oxygen, with one hand. He squeezed even tighter.

"Give this message to Faragonda." He snarled. All traces of mirth and taunting were gone. "I will seize control of every single planet! Every man, woman and child will burn at the hand of Valtor!"

Valtor vanished for real this time significantly easing the pressure on Stella's windpipe. Stella greedily gasped for large lungs' full of air while massaging her throat. The three conscious fairies all shared a common look of worry as they all thought the same thing.

Valtor had returned.

**AN: Once again this story was adopted from Shardas. I just own the occasional OC and some of the plot nothing more. **

***That statement I made about Aisha may appear racist but it is not. It is quite true that we blacks can change colour depending on the situation it's just not as noticeable on us. You may wonder why I choose to put this in now but with all the racism going on nowadays I didn't want anyone thinking I racist or anything. The thing is in Barbados no one really cares about colour. So yeah… just clarifying stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Finally

(Gardenia, Sugar Sweet)

Bloom sat at the counter deep in thought with Purr taking a nap in her lap. How this was done was mystifying her. Over the past roughly five months what was once a small bump was now a giant bulge making it clear she pregnant. Kiko laid asleep on the seat next to her curled up into a neat ball.

Kristy sat a plate of cookies down in front of Bloom thus returning her to the conscious world. She handed one to Bloom before taking one herself. Kristy leaned back onto the wall behind and stared at Bloom.

"So did you decide yet?" Kristy asked.

"Decide on what?" Bloom asked confused.

"Names for the twins." Kristy replied with exasperation.

Bloom blinked. She must have slipped back in to a stupor while Kristy had been talking. And considering who she's talking to the conversation could have been anything before now. Bloom grinned sheepishly.

"Never gave it any thought." Bloom admitted. Her voice softened. "It isn't usually on my mind."

Her cheery friend either didn't hear or didn't push the topic. The vibrant teen stood innocently eating her fourth cookie. Bloom hadn't even realize when the plate had emptied. She sent the girl a glare who merely shrugged back an apology.

"Are you planning to discuss it with the dad?" Kristy tilted her head.

Bloom glanced down at her stomach. "The father doesn't know."

Kristy stood up straight, her body tense. Hazel eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint. As her demeanour changed from chirpy and warm, the bakery became the arctic. Bloom could've sworn someone toned down the sun. A legendary frown graced Kristy's face.

"It was a hit and run?!" Kristy asked insidiously.

Bloom shook her head furiously. "No! Completely my fault."

With those words, everything returned normal within a heartbeat. Including, thankfully, Kristy.

"Then why not tell? Will he do something Kristen Theresa Crisozo will not like?" The glint returned.

Bloom sighed again. "No. It's just complicated."

"Does he lives in a distant country or something?" Kristy asked. "You know you can just email him or something right?"

Bloom hesitated. Silently she debated with herself. Should she tell Kristy about the magic world? Then again she wasn't sure of the repercussions of it. Thankfully, her internal debate ended due to Kristy.

"Or is it that you're just scared of telling him?"

"Well, there's that too." Bloom admitted.

Kristy decided to push the topic any further. It was obvious that Bloom wasn't going to say any more than what she was comfortable with saying. The two of them sat in content eating the extra butter toffee cookies. Beside Bloom was a glass of chocolate milk in which she used to dip her cookies in. This new little habit was an effect of pregnancy. For the past week it was all she wanted to eat and would be miraculous if she didn't have a single cavity by the time she was done, not with the amount she ingested on a daily basis. On one occasion she actually ate a strange combination like ice cream and shredded pickles. Andy turned green on the spot while Kristy asked for a taste.

"Why didn't you stay?" The question came from the blue.

Bloom looked up surprised. "Pardon me?"

"At your school, why didn't you stay?" Kristy asked. "When you came back to Gardenia you had weeks before you would show, why didn't you stay?"

Bloom stared at her then gave a weak chuckle. "Would you believe me if I didn't know?"

Kristy stared at her in incredulity. Bloom stayed silent and averted her eyes from Kristy's curious hazel stare. It was moments before Bloom spoke again.

"Truthfully," Bloom started, "I'm not sure why anymore."

Kristy cocked her head to the side. "So, will you go back?"

"I'm not sure I can." Bloom told her quietly.

"You love this guy right?" Kristy said. "If he loves you and he is as good as you think he is, then he should be able to forgive you. If not, well, you have Andy and me."

Bloom gave a small smile. That was one of the things she loved about Kristy. No matter what she could always count on Kristy look at the bright side of things. She never could lose that optimistic edge to her personality.

"Thanks, you actually told me something I can relate to." Bloom told her.

Kristy raised a brow. "Um, thanks… I guess."

Bloom reached for another cookie only to find the tray empty. She gave Kristy a look who smiled back sheepishly.

"Where are your parents?" Bloom asked.

"They had distant business to take care of." Kristy took up the tray. "Something about my father's sister. So I'm practically holding down the fort." She paused to take Bloom's glass. "The best part is that they took the demon spawn with them."

Kristy giggled. "Just me, myself and I. Anyway I got chores in the back. Sit and relax."

Kristy disappeared leaving Bloom at the counter to her thoughts yet again. This suited her fine. Now she could sit and think about that strange vision. Her two friends had been worried and wanted her to see a doctor but Bloom had manage to quell their fears. They accepted her explanation and ceased to worry but Bloom didn't. She couldn't. She and Valtor were connected through the Dragon Flame by a strong bond which had been dormant for months. Why now? Why would she have that vision? Unless there was something wrong in the Magic Dimension. If there was something wrong, she wouldn't be there nor could she help.

But then again she could be worrying about nothing. After all a magical pregnancy was slightly different to a normal pregnancy as she had found. There was also the fact that she had no knowledge or experience with the subject so she couldn't say. For all she knew random magic surges could be a symptom of pregnancy.

So why does it seem like he was back?

"Hey guys!"

Bloom turned. Andy stood in the doorway. Bloom got down from her stool and went over to him. He gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Are you ready to go?" Andy asked.

"Yes." She told him. She then hollered to Kristy. "Thanks Kris!"

"No prob!" Kristy yelled. "Remember the talk."

Andy turned to Bloom confused who in turn shook her head as a warning. Andy shrugged and the duo left the store for their destination.

-Line Break-

"So, why am I here?"

Andy stood awkwardly in the door of the room while Bloom had seated herself on the examination table. Once again Bloom was seated in Dr. King's office for her monthly examination only this time she was accompanied by Andy.

"So how does this work?" Andy asked.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Just sit in the chair over there. It's not like you're the one she has to look at."

Andy rolled his eyes and went over to the suggested area. He placed one leg atop the other in a feminine way and crossed his arms. Bloom began staring at him strangely and he took notice.

"What now?" He asked exasperated.

Bloom quickly removed her gaze. "Nothing."

Before Andy could question her behaviour a woman walked in. Her hair was shortly snipped. It was Dr. King. She was surprised to see Andy. She turned to Bloom.

"This is…?" She asked.

"Andy, my friend." Bloom replied.

Dr. King smirked and prepped herself. She sat on a swivel chair beside Bloom and began the examination. As usual Bloom laid on her back and held up her shirt. The doctor then proceeded to rub the cold gel on the girl's stomach. All this time Andy watched with interest. Dr. King hooked up the wand to the tiny screen nearby. She motioned to Andy.

"Come on over Dad-to-be." Dr. King smiled.

Andy stopped in his tracks. "I'm not the father."

The doctor's brow furrowed. "Oh. Then where's da father?"

"Not here." Bloom told her quietly after hesitation. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

The doctor tsked quietly to herself but stayed silent. Andy moved over to Bloom's side and watched in interest. Dr. King began explaining the equipment.

"This is de wand. I rub it on her stomach," She explained, "And its contents appears here on da screen." She switched on the screen. Blurry images showed up on the screen. "Voila."

She quietly whispered to Bloom. "Girl, keep him, take him back whatever. He's uh keeper."

Bloom stared at the woman incredulously with her face red. The woman had a mere smirk on her face. She turned back to her job. Her face screwed up in concentration. She brought the image into focus. She turned to Bloom with a broad smile.

"Excited?"

Bloom grinned. "Yes. I have waited all month for this."

Andy was confused. "What?"

The two females ignored him and proceeded. Dr. King stared at the screen in deep concentration. Moments later she sighed and turned back to her patient.

"I can't tell what de other one is but," She smiled, "I can promise a girl."

To say Bloom was excited would be an understatement. Bloom squealed and gripped Andy's hand. Andy was sure that if she could manage Bloom would have been jumping for joy. Instead she settled for elated tears. After a few minutes Bloom calmed down even though she still cried. Andy held her and patted her on the back while calmly speaking to her. Dr. King handed her a tissue and envelope.

"That's the hormones for yuh." Dr. King told Andy. "Plus a picture of the ultrasound to show your parents."

Bloom nodded and pulled down her shirt. As the appointment came to a close Dr. King showed them out making suggestions and giving reminders.

"I'll see you same time next week." Bloom told her.

Dr. King thought quietly to herself. "I don't think you'll need to. The twins are coming along fine albeit slowly. So if anything any other week or month unless it's an emergency."

She walked them to the waiting room and then started staring a woman. The two teen couldn't help but stare either she looked… peculiar. Like everyone else she was reading but sitting oddly as if her back pained her. Her skin was the same colour as Dr. King's but lighter. When she looked up her black fell straight into her back. Crimson eyes gleamed at the sight of Dr. King. Bloom wondered to herself if she was a magical being. She went over to the gaping doctor.

"Artemis, why are you here?" Dr. King asked.

Artemis smiled. Her teeth were strangely pointed. "Can't a friend spend time with you?"

"I didn't expect you until next week unless," She paused. "It finally happened!"

Artemis stared confused. "What?" Realization dawned. "No! Of course not!"

Dr. King frowned. "Then why are you here?"

Bloom and Andy excused themselves and left the pair to be reacquainted. Bloom was walking on cloud nine while Andy was happy that Bloom was happy. Both were unsure of what was in the future but ready to face it.

**AN: So yay! I'm back from the gruelling exams. Sorry if the quality of the chapter seems crappy but my mind like it's still in exam form. You should have heard me spouting the chemistry, physics and biology afterwards. Well, nothing else other than expect another chapter this month and I guess review please.**

**Arctica Ice.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Red Fountain College)

"Brandon?"

Sky walked through the door tiredly holding his helmet. Still all decked in his Special Corps uniform, he ungracefully dropped onto the couch. He placed a tired hand over his eyes and laid motionlessly. Without a reply from his roommate Sky assumed he was alone in the apartment. He tossed the helmet onto the table in front of him and turned over in the seat.

Sky groaned all over. Who knew a pair of horns could pierce the hull of his ship like that? That hull was from titanium. Besides an emergency crash landing into some random building didn't do much, other than cause more pain. Sky felt a sudden pang of hunger. He begrudgingly got up from the kitchenette. To his misfortune the fridge was empty. Sky groaned and decided to eat an apple. At least until he could go out and get something. He heard the door open.

"Is that you Brandon?" Sky called out.

"No. It's me, Diaspro." A feminine voice called back.

Within seconds Diaspro was in the small kitchen. She gave Sky a quick hug and a check over.

"Are you okay?" Diaspro asked worriedly. "How long were you back?"

Sky pushed away her prodding finger. "I'm fine Diaspro. Just a few bruises and not long."

Sky sat on one of the barstools while Diaspro continued to stand in the doorway. Sky bit into the apple before speaking again.

"It was only a couple minutes besides where's Brandon?"

"I believe on a mission for Faragonda." Diaspro replied. "Why?"

Sky hesitated. "We had a bit of a falling out."

Diaspro raised a brow. "Whatever for?"

"Nothing important." Sky said dismissively.

"Where did they send you?"

"Trellis. The minotaur."

Silence fell between them. Sky finished off the apple and went back over to the couch to lie back down. Diaspro sat on the edge of the worn couch beside him. Seconds later her fingers began to wander his athletic frame while Sky continued to lay motionless. Several minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Sky," She got a grunt in reply, "What is it like on the battlefield?"

Sky sat up with a groan. "Why do you ask?"

"Today I thought about Bloom," Diaspro said, "And the fact that you and your friends plus her and the Winx always jump head on into battle regardless of the danger." She sighed. "One would think you didn't care about yourselves. Especially Bloom."

"First off, the guys and I train to be soldiers." Sky corrected. He then sighed. "I'm sorry if this sounds cheesy but Bloom is… well, was our inspiration for fighting." He paused. "The thing is, she never gave up. Even when the fight seemed pointless or even when we were losing, she just wouldn't accept defeat.

"She would never think a villain wasn't worth it. She always thought the fight would be worth it in the end. Actually I don't think there was a time she ever refused to fight a villain. And it wasn't that she didn't care about herself, it was the fact she cared more about the Magic Dimension than herself. She cared more about the people of the Magic Universe than herself."

Sky paused to gather his words. Diaspro chose to interject here.

"She sounded selfless." Diaspro admitted softly.

"She was." Sky replied quietly. "I don't know if she ever told this to anyone but, she fights for any planet no matter what because she wants to avoid what happened to her planet from happening to any other planet or any one."

Diaspro finally took her gaze off of Sky and looked downwards. A long pregnant pause settled between them. Diaspro spoke.

"I'm sorry if I brought up unwanted memories."

"It had to come out and some point." Sky sighed.

"But why do you follow her?" Diaspro asked curiously.

"We were her friends. We stick together even Riven." Sky gave a watery smile.

"There was a brief silence. It was broken by the loud ferocious growl from Sky's stomach. The two of them laughed.

"You haven't eaten yet." Diaspro stated.

"No, I haven't." Sky replied. He smiled. "Say, we haven't gone on a real date yet."

Diaspro cocked a brow and smiled but waited.

"Would you care for a lunch date milady?" Sky asked with a bow. "Please humour me."

"Why of course my good sir." Diaspro giggled.

The two of them then rose from the couch with happy smiles and arms interlinking on their way to the Dragon's Bane Inn.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Discussion

(Alfea College, Head Mistress Office)

"What?!"

Ms. Faragonda sat quietly with her fingers intertwined under her chin. She watched as the teens in front of her conversed. Momentarily Riven was staring at Stella in disbelief while Stella had a cross look. Brandon, Timmy and Nabu had similar looks while the girls remained shaken.

"Are you deaf?" Stella demanded. "I said Valtor's back! Do you need to see the condition of your girlfriend again as proof, jerk wad?"

Riven's fist balled. "Don't test me blondie."

"As if I need to aggressive jerk. Besides I highly doubt you can actually past one."

"Children, stop!" Faragonda stood up. "That is enough. We have important matters to discuss!"

Riven and Stella muttered an apology while Flora spoke up next.

"Ms. Faragonda, how is this possible?" Flora asked. "How could he be back?"

"And why does he seem stronger?" Techna asked confused. "His power levels were off the charts today. Before they were just above Bloom's."

"I believe I cannot explain that Techna but I may be able to explain Flora's." The elder headmistress sounded tired. "It is because of the Dragon's Flame. As you recall Bloom and Valtor are connected via the Dragon Flame." She received unison nods as a reply. "Well that plays into context here."

"It's always the Dragon Flame and Bloom." Riven muttered.

Ms. Faragonda chose to ignore him. "The Dragon Flame is an inextinguishable force that works as its user's life essence. It is their entire being."

"So, it's like a soul." Flora whispered quietly.

"More or less. Their Flame is their… destiny, life purpose and life." Faragonda continued. There was a collective gasp. "Should the Flame burn out or to be extinguished, its user dies along with it-"

"Didn't Bloom do that to Valtor on Andros?" Timmy inquired.

"But Valtor is alive?" Aisha remarked. "Unless Bloom betrayed us?"

Ms. Faragonda rubbed her temples. "No. That is out of the question. However, there is a benefit that acts as a con. There are two Flames, Light and Darkness, that must co-exist. Neither can be without the other. If one Flame, Valtor in this case, Dark, was to be alive then Light would also be present."

There was a silence. At least until Stella spoke. "Then that would mean Bloom has to be alive. They co-exist. Valtor's alive so Bloom is too."

Faragonda cursed internally. She didn't think Stella would catch on so easily. Then again since Bloom had left she was dangerously becoming Timmy's equal. The head mistress banished the scary thought from her mind while resisting a shudder. She needed to figure out how to steer their minds.

"Stella's right." Helia spoke for the first time. "There's no doubt."

Faragonda's heart dropped and her throat clenched. This could not be happening. It went against everything in her well set plan. This would only lead them wanting to search. The gears in Ms. Faragonda's mind turned furiously as she tried to think of a way out of the grave she dug herself.

"She can't be." Techna argued. "My advanced trackers couldn't even find a trace of her power signatures anywhere."

"Then how is Valtor alive?" Brandon challenged.

"Well, we can focus on that later." Nabu stopped the oncoming argument. "We Valtor to deal with."

"Well how do we stop him without… hurting Bloom." Stella asked worriedly.

Ms. Faragonda dropped into her chair tiredly. Her hands clasped tightly. "I am afraid I do not know."

"The worst case scenario, one of will have to slaughter our best friend or she'll have to somehow carry out suicide." Techna noted sourly. "Best case someone else does the job first or the universe interferes."

"How is that good?" Stella demanded.

"Would you rather be killed by a stranger," Techna sounded void of all emotion. "Or someone you called friend? If there was evil and no good could oppose it, how would you combat it? Would you stoop to the same level to become evil to rid the evil or would you surrender to the evil to avoid a failed battle?"

Ms. Faragonda gave a small smile. "Either way evil remains, a paradox."

A deep silence fell among them as they contemplated what was just said. Ms. Faragonda spoke again.

"You guys should go get some rest. You fought a tiring battle." Faragonda suggested. "You boys, go join Codatorta and plan for the next attack. We must be prepared for anything."

Moments later the group began to troop out leaving Faragonda alone with her thoughts. Arcadia was she tired. And Valtor. Like she needed something knew on her plate. Faragonda sighed and rubbed her temples to rid herself of the incoming headache. Another pressing issue entered her mind. What of Bloom? Faragonda knew she bungled her plan when she told the Winx and Specialists about the Dragon Flame but it needed.

Ms. Faragonda felt as if her years had finally caught up with her. She sat back and closed her eyes. She began to think and plan. She needed to make a new plan. For the safety of her student nothing, not even a fragment, was allowed to go wrong. Suddenly Faragonda got up and quickly donned an earth outfit.

She needed to make a house call.

**AN: This chapter was basically my canon on the Dragon Flame and how it works. It came to me as I was writing this chapter and I put it in here. From watching season three it led me to wonder about the Dragon Flame. Basically this canon is what forty minutes of boredom in math class conjures. So if you guys could review and tell me what you think that would be nice.**

**Arctica Ice.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Pieces Fall into Place

Valtor walked through the dimly lit hall with a proud smirk on his face. The sound of his clacking heels were the only sounds reverberating the quiet corridor. Valtor was quite pleased with himself. After all, he had just not only made a comeback worthy of dramatic theatre, that threat he had given should play Faragonda right into his hands. These beneficial factors meant his plan was falling into place perfectly. Valtor chuckled quietly to himself.

_"__Valtor." _A voice called out.

Valtor continued his calm stride. His response sounded annoyed. "Noctis, what have I said about your little habit?"

_"__My greatest apologies, Dark One." _The voice came from a man who materialized out of thin air.

Like Valtor he was well built with a bit more muscle. His pitch black hair was shaggy and fell into his eyes hiding them from view. His face was well shaped yet thin. His body was pale and transparent. The man fell into step beside Valtor but made no sound. He looked as if he was gliding rather than walking. This was Noctis, leader of the Shades.

"How did your mission go Noctis?"

_"__Beautifully, Dark One. Thy enemies were none the wiser."_ Noctis informed. His voice sounded like a gust of wind. _"The girl was having a series of bad dreams long before thine influence. They merely discarded it as one of her repetitive dreams. 'Tis their folly that would be thine victory."_

"Not quite, Noctis." Valtor said. "We cease all attacks for now."

_"__Doth thou jest?!" _Noctis demanded. _"Thy enemies are weaken. Thou should strike now in thine feeble state!"_

"Do your people trust me?" Valtor stopped walking.

_"__As much as we should."_

Valtor sighed. "Believe me when I say I have a plan." They both resumed walking. "I have a plan to weaken their defence and greaten our offense. Their forces will be slaughtered.

_"__Why hast it not been deployed as of yet?"_

"Have you ever heard of chess?"

_"__I have." _Noctis replied with a quirked brow. _"Where shall this go, Valtor?"_

"War is like a chess board. One wrong move and you could lose absolutely everything." Valtor told him. "All moves should be careful."

The pair continued to walk in pensive silence. Once more the only sounds came from Valtor. Noctis quietly contemplated Valtor's analogy. Valtor glanced at his companion. He could see the gears turning in the Shade's head as he thought carefully. Valtor wasn't an unwise man. He knew he needed the Shades help to win the war. He looked at the Shade's face again. It no longer shocked him to the core that they had empty eye sockets of utter darkness for eyes. He waited for Noctis to speak.

_"__Valtor, I shall warn thee once." _Noctis spoke slowly. His voice now sounded like wind-blown sapling. _"The Shades like to be on the winning side of things. Should thine plan ultimately fail the Shades will abandon thee without a second thought. 'Tis a truth."_

Valtor bowed his head. "I will not fail. Not again."

The Shade nodded. _"We know of thy first failure." _He started to disappear into the shadows once more. Little by little he dissolved away. _"Heed thy warning."_

He was gone. Valtor breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to be careful. The Shades knew something he didn't. They were tricky that way. Due to that unknown knowledge he had to hold on to the little trust he had like a life line. There were certain things the Darkness knew that the Light would never know until it was too late. Valtor sighed. He just couldn't afford to lose this war. He must admit he wasn't expecting his opposite to be missing. It was a pleasant surprise. This meant the take-over would be even smoother than he had ever imagined.

Valtor took a left where it became considerably lighter. His haunt was usually dark so the Shades could travel and live in comfort rather than be shunned by the light. But he didn't want them down this specific corridor. Only he was allowed down here. His trump card thrived down here.

The Deformities.

Valtor could've giggled like a school girl at the mere thought. After freeing them he had decided to let them loose on Andros and they had brought an interesting result. He had discovered they had a… certain taste in food. Immediately he returned them to his haunt with a new scheme in mind. Valtor had originally thought that he could only use them for brute force but, they were so much more. All they needed was preparation and time.

Valtor stood on the cliff overlooking them. He replicated their sanctum to look like forest complete with varying animals, trees and shrubs. He had even created a miniature sun look alike. They loved the sunlight and they deserved it. They were useful and going to be even more useful to him. His only issue was the fact that they often acted like four year old children. But he didn't mind. That only meant less restraint him. He happily wondered what would happen if any of them had a tantrum.

Valtor chuckled. The plan was going swimmingly. Within a week his rook will be played. But there was a person he needed to have a little chat.

-Line Break-

Faragonda turned quickly when she saw the flash of light. She frowned. Valtor was reclining leisurely in her desk chair, with his boots on her desk, arms behind his head and of course that same ever present casual smirk. Faragonda crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What do you want, Valtor?" She asked icily.

Valtor chuckled. "Is that how you greet all your former friends?"

"You and I were never friends!" The elder woman spat.

"But you were so kind and caring when I was a teenager." Valtor's smirk deepen. "Of course that was years ago while I was dating-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Faragonda hissed. "Not after what you did to her, you bastard!"

Valtor's smirked vanished and became an expression of anger. Yet he stayed silent. Ms. Faragonda sighed and began vigorously rubbing her temples.

"What do you want, Valtor?" She asked tiredly.

Valtor's voice was quiet as he spoke. "How was… is she?"

Ms. Faragonda sent him another cold glare. "Ruined, all fault is yours to bear."

Valtor sighed. Even though he was clearly affected his voice was even. "Do not think I went unaffected."

The headmistress scoffed. Valtor finally took his boots off the desk and began searching through Ms. Faragonda's paper. His smirk slowly returned.

"An attack on Magix." He stated. "Is this your report on the damage done?"

"What do you want?" Faragonda repeated forcibly.

"I only wanted to speak with you."

"You were always one for theatrics."

Valtor chuckled. "What is life without theatre? Besides I just wanted to tell you, brace yourselves." Valtor spoke with nonchalance. "I'll soon make this disgustingly happy place crumble to the ground and then burn to ashes."

"You already killed the happy." Faragonda murmured. She spoke louder. "Why are you warning us?"

"Let's stay I'm an honest opponent." Valtor got up from his seat. He studied Faragonda and raised a brow. "You changed your style."

"That could be said." Ms. Faragonda mumbled.

Valtor turned away from the woman with a smirk before disappearing. He left a worried Faragonda behind which only had one meaning. His job was done.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Attack on Alfea

Everyone at Alfea was on edge. Ever since Ms. Faragonda had announced that Valtor was planning to attack Alfea, everyone was on guard. A bubble like protective shield had been cast around the school by the headmistress, staff and Professor Saladin. Heck, they even threw in a couple of the strongest fairies at Alfea to make it the strongest it could ever be but it did little to quell fears.

Stella, Brandon, Flora and Techna sat on the school lawn. For once Brando was in his casual clothes much like his colleagues who could be seen walking all around the campus. Upon the partial destruction of Red Fountain, they had been offered a stay at Alfea which they graciously accepted.

"Do you think it would hold out Valtor?" Flora asked.

Stella who was laying in Brandon's lap snorted in most un-lady like manner. "Of course not! Slow him down maybe."

"How do you think he'll come at us this time?" Brandon asked.

"Strategy." Techna stated simply. The others stared at her. "As hard as it is to admit, Valtor's an excellent strategist and perhaps just as good when it comes to tactics."

Brandon sighed and ran his fingers through Stella's hair. The teenagers continued to sit in silence and stare up at the shield. Each one lost in discerning thoughts. Suddenly they felt a thunderous shake vibrate through the earth. Everyone exchanged worried looks and quickly attempted to rise to their feet. All around everyone was having the same reactions. Some were even screaming at this point. The professors came hurtling out the doors looking around in amazement at the students. Even at the distance Stella could see Ms. Faragonda's eyes scanning the area vigilantly.

"Is this an earthquake?" Brandon asked holding onto Stella tightly.

"No." Flora replied. She was trying to keep her balance. "It can't be."

"So it's Valtor's attack?" Stella said.

"Most likely." Brandon told her grimly. He tightened his hold on his girlfriend. "Brace yourselves."

Everyone was on their guard staring through the shield anxiously. Every senior fairy was ready for transformation, every specialists had his weapon out in the ready stance. All they could do was wait in suspense.

Then the shaking stopped.

Everyone relaxed visibly but was confused. A single question was stirring everyone's mind. What was going on? But the peace didn't last for long. Just as everyone was getting over what appeared was an earthquake the shaking resumed even more vigorously. A loud guttural roar ripped through the air. Deafening crashes exploded from the Gloomy Wood. Fear maintained its tight grip on everyone's heart. The tension couldn't have been cut with a sword. Then it happened. A face to give all nightmares popped out of the greenery.

Giant coal like eyes stared, filled with excitement. A twisted grin drew giant jagged teeth. Long shaggy hair the colour of dirt fell around the face. A torso as large as Godzilla itself ventured in front of the shield on tree trunk legs. It stood in front of the shield as if studying it.

"Do you think it'll get through?" Stella whispered cautiously.

As if it heard, the giant humanoid shoved his long thick fingers through the shield as one would do to butter. The shield was pried open slowly and agonizingly. The shield shattered like glass. The next few seconds were a blur. The only thing Stella was aware of was the gruesome death of a poor girl. She was lifted by one of the monsters only this one had only one eye. She was raised kicking and screaming. The teeth were slowly descending. A stream of blood flowed from the severed neck as the body dropped. Stella resisted the urge to retch. Everyone immediately scattered. More and more of the monsters streamed through the breached shield. Each different from the last. They grasped and clutched at people swiftly.

A brave set of Specialists ran towards the giant mutants but to their great surprise, the giants ignored them and continued grasping at the fairies who were hovering around their heads.

"Stella!" Brandon was yelling. His broad sword was already drawn. "Run before they eat you too!"

Stella only realized then she was standing in the open. Both Flora and Techna were trying to pull her along towards the buildings. She looked at Brandon then the creature heading their way. Stella pulled Brandon in for a quick kiss. Their lips embraced each other softly and gently. Brandon cupped Stella's face. The kiss was warm, passionate and loving much like the sun she represented. Brandon gave her a confused look.

"I just gave you my heart." Stella hugged him. "Make sure you bring it back to me."

Brandon nodded and gently shoved her. Stella took this as her cue to run. The girls began sprinting, narrowly avoiding other running girls and obstacles in their path. Stella glanced back. Brandon was running towards the nearest mutant brandishing his sword.

_'__Come back safe snookums.'_ She thought worriedly.

-Line Break-

Brandon had no idea what he was doing. All he knew is that he was successfully making the monster angrier. He swung his phantoblade at the giant's incoming fingers only for his blade to ricochet. He also knew his sword was going to be absolutely no use in this battle. Brandon ducked and ran for cover behind the well. He pulled out his phone and began to dial. He gritted his teeth impatiently.

"Pick up! Pick up you-" Brandon murmured.

There was finally an answer. "Hey, sorry but I'm unavailable at-"

Brandon felt like throwing his phone away. "Damn you Sky!"

Brandon peered from behind his refuge. Most if not all the fairies were gone within the building. He could see Ms. Faragonda had put a new shield. Brandon hoped to Arcadia that the shield was stronger. The gears of his mind began turning as he analysed the information he had gathered. He knew the giants had immunity against magic thus why his blade had not worked on the monster's skin; and he knew they were fast. Brandon wasn't a good strategist like Timmy or a good tactician like Riven in battle. But he still knew one thing. All enemies had a weakness be it creature, monster or human.

He peered upwards. The one place no one was attacking. The head. He silently pondered to himself. Would a decapitation work? But with the Red Fountain Air Force destroyed there was no way to get to the giants level. Brandon glanced at a nearby building and smirked. Maybe there was. All he needed was a proper weapon.

-Line Break-

Stella barely made it in along with the other girls. The Entrance Hall looked terrible. Girls were clustered in tight knitted groups. Some were crying, others were silent and shuddering and any others were conversing worriedly with their neighbours. The Hall was packed. While it was vast and could easily hold most of Alfea's, it now also held the patients who were still stuck in the infirmary. This meant that the infirmary equipment had to be transferred as well. A makeshift clinic was set up in the farthest corner away from the bustling. Nurses swam in and out trying to assist everyone who may have been injured.

Having lost Techna and Flora in the disarray, Stella made her way through the body sea. She pushed and shoved her way to the stairs where there was no one. Stella used her new height advantage to look through the crowd for any sight of her friends. A quiet murmur of voices drifted up. Stella frowned. She looked under the stairwell and saw Griselda speaking to someone, most likely Ms. Faragonda. Griselda walked under the stairwell. Stella leapt over the railing landing quietly and gracefully, not like there was need to with all the noise around. Just before she could make another movement she was suddenly grabbed and pulled. Quickly, she heard a snippet of the conversation. 'Taste for magic.' Stella's brow furrowed. What was that about? She turned angrily and was embraced in a bone crushing hug. It was Aisha. Stella returned the hug. When Aisha released her she gave Stella a worried look.

"Thank Arcadia you're alright." Aisha said. "Where's Techna and Flora?"

"I lost them on the way in." Stella shrugged.

"They're okay, right."

"Yes."

Aisha breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go to Musa. She'll want to know what's going on."

"Actually," Stella glanced towards the staircase, "there's something I need to find out."

Aisha's brow quirked. "And that would be…?"

"Ms. Faragonda knows something." Stella replied. "I want to know what's going on."

"Don't we all?" Aisha murmured. She sighed. "Alright, let's find the others first."

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes. Shen wanted to find out what was happening and why first but Aisha was right. Finding and making sure of her friends' safety was her top priority.

-Line Break-

Sky had to admit the truth. He was actually enjoying his date with Diaspro. He laughed at a joke she had just made and sipped his drink. The two of them were sitting outside a small seaside restaurant settled on a cliff enjoying a late lunch. Quiet roars came from the sea as did the gentle sea spray. The wind blew tenderly ruffling the teenagers' hair. Sky took a piece of bacalhau on his fork. He was never one for seafood especially fish but the seaside tavern was managing to make him reconsider.

"I never asked," Sky said, "how are things on Isis?"

Diaspro waved around her fork. "Same as usual. Last I heard from my parents, Prime Minster Stuart of Islandia will be sending three cargo vessels to trade with us. The recession on his planet has worsened."

Sky thought back. "Isn't his planet the one where everyone was on strike and practically shut down the country?"

"Yes and the planet is being swept with a crime spree." Diaspro ate some more of her red snapper. "That planet is slowly degrading."

"It bound to." Sky muttered. "I doubt he knows how to run a country."

Diaspro sighed. "He's hoping for a hand in the mining factor of Isis."

"That could be profitable. Are they hoping for a trade off?"

"Yes, they're trying to boost their crippling economy."

The two of them continued to eat in silence. The sounds of distant gulls and the ocean itself were their only accompaniment. Sky pushed away his plate as he was finished with it and waited for Diaspro to finish. Ever since they made the deal, they had started to get along much better. True, he may have lost a best friend but… Brandon was enraged when he found out what Sky was doing and still was. In reality he was so angry, Brandon actually moved out and went to stay at Alfea even though their building had suffered very little damage. Everyone was angry that he took back up dating Diaspro they just didn't show it like Brandon did.

When Red Fountain had been crushed only the senior apartments were salvageable and Professor Saladin had allowed seniors to stay if they wished which Sky did. Brandon, however, gathered his little remaining belongings and migrated to Alfea much like many others. It was smart though. There was protection at Alfea. Sky felt a tapping on his arm. It was Diaspro.

"Do you plan to answer that?" She asked.

His pager was ringing shrilly. Sky grinned sheepishly. One quick glance at the noisy turned his entire day sour. Diaspro realized the change and tried peering at the device.

"What is it?" Diaspro asked curiously.

"There's an attack going down on Alfea." Sky responded grimly. "A code Edri."

"A code Edri?" Diaspro gave him a blank look.

"It means the attacker is impervious to magic." Sky replied.

Diaspro paled. "Then you can still beat it right?"

Sky shook his head. "I wasn't finish. Edri means they are at least a level eight point three on the Mercalli scale. And two," He paused. He took out some money while beckoning for a nearby waiter. "All Red Fountain weapons are magic based especially the weapons we use in combat. They're simply solidified magic. Right now we're defenceless."

Diaspro bowed her head while Sky paid the waiter. He grabbed his jacket from off the chair to put it on.

"What can I do?" Diaspro asked. She sounded determined.

Sky paused. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Diaspro. He sighed and resumed putting on his jacket. He began walking away. "Don't try heroics Diaspro." Sky warned. "Trust me and stay away from Magix."

-Line Break-

Stella sighed in relief. All her friends were well accounted for. Well, except for the exception. Everyone was gathered around the bed ridden Musa who was very upset at being left out. While everyone was ensuring the others safety, Stella was quietly mulling to herself. There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Flora.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Flora was worried.

"I'm fine just thinking." Stella replied.

"Stella's paranoid." Aisha interjected. "She thinks Ms. Faragonda is hiding something."

"I know she is!" Stella snapped. "And I bet it has something to do with the attack."

"What makes you say that?" Musa asked with crossed arms.

"I heard her and Griselda talking." Stella admitted. "I only heard a bit though."

No one else spoke. Stella started to walk away. "I'm going to get some answers."

Stella pushed and shoved her way through the swarms of people. As she made her way towards the staircase she felt another tap on her shoulder. Stella turned impatiently to face the offending person. She was greeted by Aisha's smirking face and Techna's small smile.

"You aren't leaving us behind." Aisha said.

A small smile graced Stella lips. The three girls continued to walk across the crowded room to their destination. After what could have passed as an hour, the girls made it over to the staircase. Tiny snippets of the conversation could be heard although incoherently dues to the noise.

Techna, Stella and Aisha looked at each other with looks of pure determination then quickly but quietly walked towards the voices. As Stella said, both Griselda and Faragonda were underneath quarrelling albeit softly.

"But we can't!" Griselda was saying. "We can't fall like this to him!"

"We must. The risk is much too great." The headmistress sounded tired and defeated. "If not we are not only gambling with our students' lives but Red Fountain's and the survivors from the rampage."

Griselda's reply sounded weak unlike her usual strict tone. "But… but how could-"

Faragonda's tone was unusually grim. Her next words left her eavesdropping students speechless and shell shocked.

"We must face facts Zelda. Alfea has finally fallen."

**AN: So guys I'm back to the world of fanfiction. I hoped you guys liked the chapter. On another note, guys will you please give me some feedback saying whether you liked it or not. Believe or not I actually use your feedback so please, tell me what you think. Remember this story was originally adopted from Shardas.**

**Arctica Ice**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Taking a Stand

Brandon flew across the lawn. Nimbly, he jumped over every fallen obstacle, narrowly avoiding titanic feet. Even though Brandon was dodging falling debris and other things well his mind was on other pressing matters. He kept running the plan through his head, considering even the tiniest details. He often questioned, would it really work? Brandon shook his head. It will work. The risks were great but what other choice did they have?

So he ran. Until Nabu was thrown into him. Having lost his momentum, Brandon and Nabu rolled across the lawn. When they stopped they untangled themselves and groaned. Brandon looked up. He was even farther from Alfea than before. He swore silently and looked at Nabu. Honestly Nabu had looked better.

His outfit was ripped in several places, his lip was torn and bled and he had a big black ugly bruise over his eye. His staff had been broken many times in many places and hastily put back together judging by the splinters that covered it. The purple gen that topped it was now loose and cracked with hairline cracks. Brandon supposed he looked worse if not as bad. Then something occurred to Brandon.

"Nabu, shouldn't those things be trying to eat you?"

"Yes." Nabu got up. He helped Brandon to his feet. "The keyword being trying."

"What does that mean?" Brandon asked.

Nabu gave a smile and held up a staff. "It may be broken but it can still do a trick or two."

Brandon took one look at the staff. "You tried using that in battle."

"It stopped me from getting eaten." Nabu shrugged. "Even if it deposited me mid-air at one point."

Another Deformity came charging towards them. The arms were waving in a motion similar to a windmill's and he sported a lopsided grin of pointed teeth, shinning in the sunlight. Its knees flew high as if he were a hurdle runner. One thought ran through Brandon's head.

"Run." Brandon said simply.

The boys took off. Brandon cursed his luck, by the end of this he should be a pirate, he thought. Thanks to the stupid thing chasing him, he was even farther from Alfea than before. The giant was relentless in his chase. Brandon glanced back. The monster was gaining and fast. Brandon glanced at Nabu. The jewel grabbed his attention.

"Is that stone giving off magic energies?"

Nabu frowned. "Yes."

Brandon took another glance back. "Pass it!"

His friend looked at him wide eyed. "You can't be serious! Why?"

"Just pass it!" Brandon snarled.

Nabu gave him a look but the none the less obeyed. He tried tugging the stone from its keep but failed. With the monster gaining Brandon grabbed the wizard's arm and dragged him while diving through the nearest window. The boys groaned. Shattered glass covered them and the room like snow. A giant hand came in after them. Nabu grabbed the nearest stool and smashed it on a finger.

A howl like thunder erupted from the beast. Nabu and Brandon scooted back towards the farthest wall. The two of them lay panting like dogs. Brandon wiped the sweat from his brow while Nabu continued to struggle with the stone. Brandon rolled his eyes at the feeble attempts. An enormous eye peered into the room then disappeared. A cracking sound started coming from the room. Brandon grabbed the staff and broke it on his knee. Nabu gave him a steely look.

"I'll take the half with the gem and distract the thing." Brandon tucked his half of the staff in his belt. "You run for the Hall."

"Alright but what about you idiot?" Nabu asked.

"I'll survive." Brandon gave a cheeky grin. "Death hasn't caught me yet."

With that said Brandon ran and dove out the shattered window rolling into a landing. The smell just got stronger, the monster abandoned taking off the roof. He smelt the air like an animal. He slowly turned towards Brandon. Brandon immediately took off like the devil was at his heels. The monster took the bait seeing as its snack was running away. Brandon dared to look behind him. There was a healthy distance between him and the monster and Nabu was sprinting away from the lab. Brandon allowed a proud smile to grace his lips. And that turned out to be his downfall.

Brandon glanced at the fallen piece of concrete that had felled him. He grimaced at the slash in his chest. He felt a trickle of blood slither down his face. He put a finger to the cut and winced. Brandon realized something that could be either really lucky or extremely bad. The thundering had stopped. Brandon looked up. The giant's hand was only inches away. Brandon tried crawling away as fast as he could. Think fingers wrapped around his torso. Brandon screamed from having long dangerous nails dig in to his injury. Everything seemed to slow down. He was slowly raised to the monster's mouth. He stared into the dark abyss. Saliva dripped off the tongue. The tongue slid out slowly. Teeth large like cinder blocks and sharp like talons approached. Brandon closed his eyes and braced for the end with one thought.

"Whelp."

-Line Break-

"What!"

The teachers looked around with haste at Stella's yell. Aisha face palmed while Techna shook her head. Faragonda sighed and Griselda looked uncomfortable, defeated and tired. Stella gaped slack jaw at the headmistress.

"What do you mean Alfea has fallen?" Stella asked. "What are these things?"

The headmistress sighed and covered her eyes. She gestured for the girls to come closer. Griselda opened her mouth to protest but the elderly woman silenced her with a wave of her hand. Griselda's mouth fell into a tight lipped line.

"Those giant humanoid creatures are called Deformities." Ms. Faragonda started. "And there is, was a good reason they were locked away."

The woman looked ready to collapse. Stella's frown and voice softened. She felt sorry for her teachers. She could barely even imagine what Ms. Faragonda was going through. Stella summoned the nearest chair and sat the headmistress in it. Ms. Faragonda looked to her and gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you Stella." She said. "The Deformities are as old as the Magic Universe itself. They walked the planets long before we ever did. They were made without the need to eat anything for the nutritional purposes as we do, actually it was discovered they had no organs to produce excretion nor needed to. But once we came they began feeding on Magical beings. No one knew nor ever found out why. We assumed it was for the fun of the hunt. The Deformities were only stopped by the Populus Pacem who banished them to Obsidian."

"That's great and all," Aisha said, "but how do we stop them?"

Ms. Faragonda shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know. The only magic able to banish the Deformities were lost long before I was born."

"Do you know if there is a way we can kill them?" Stella asked after a moment of pause. "It may be the only way."

Every one turned to Stella in shock. Her tone was surprisingly cold. Her gazed had become hard with a calm fury. A deep fire burned in her eyes. This look wasn't aimed at them directly. Ms. Faragonda recovered first.

"None that I know of." Ms. Faragonda replied still shocked. "As I said, the only magic that caused an effect disappeared long before I was even born."

"This leaves us with one option," Griselda spoke for the first time, "we have to evacuate Magix or risk everyone's life trying."

The girls looked at each other with worried looks. The five of them stayed in silence. All hope was dwindling with the future looking so bleak. It seemed Valtor just might win.

-Line Break-

With his last moments Brandon began praying reverently. His eyes were squeezed shut. He could feel and smell the hot rancid breath of the Deformity. Brandon's nose wrinkled at the smell. He swore he could smell a faint odour of blood. Brandon peeled his eyes opened. The pearly whites were stained with blood. The urge to vomit was great but Brandon resisted and closed his eyes once more. If he was going to die he was going down dignity and valour. Brandon waited.

It never came.

Brandon opened his eyes and stared. The monster was frozen in a solid block of ice. The Deformity's eyes were wide and mouth gaping. The nostrils were widely flared. The statue started to lean. Brandon tried to break free before he faced real death. The statue began falling. Brandon let loose a scream. The statue crashed into the ground like thunder. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Dust flew like snow while sliver pieces of ice shot like deadly bullets. Brandon rolled to a stop hacking violently.

"Are you alright?" A heavily accented voice asked.

Brandon looked up. It was a woman who looked strangely familiar. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." The woman's accent was unlike anything Brandon had ever heard. It sounded like a mesh between a Russian and British accent. The woman looked him over. "You look terrible."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Well, I haven't been fighting man eating giants if that's what you're thinking." Brandon winced and held his injury. The woman stared.

"Allow me." The woman frosted over the gash. "The pain has dulled, no?"

Brandon nodded and the woman gave a small smile. Suddenly a Deformity came running in their direction. The arms were waving like a flag in the wind. Brandon immediately shot off like a bullet. The mystery woman followed behind at a much slower pace. Brandon looked behind purely surprised. That woman could not be serious. She was walking as if she was on a Sunday afternoon stroll.

"You may want to run, sprint, skip or anything!" Brandon yelled exasperated. He got a smirk in reply.

The monster was right on top of her. Brandon didn't want to watch but felt the need to. Just as the giant's hand was about to reach for her a ray of bright silver white light shot from her hand. The results were instantaneous. The giant turned blue, frozen stiff from the spell. Ice slowly encased the feet and slithered up. Soon the giant was frozen solid, then it exploded into tiny pieces. Brandon gaped at the mysterious woman.

"We need to get into Alfea." The woman announced.

Brandon turned. He could've sat on the battlefield and cried. He finally made it to building after he had been through. The woman was already half way up the stairs. Brandon zoomed up and ran past her. He burst through the doors, the woman close behind him.

"Deidre! Deidre!" The woman's voice was now panicked as she yelled. "Deidre! Deidre!"

Brandon looked at her. "You risked your life for someone."

"I'm all she has now." The woman replied. She sighed. "I hope she hasn't run off or something. Deidre!"

A squeal came from somewhere in the crowd. Shortly afterwards was a chorus of people voicing annoyance and discomfort. A tiny blur sped forward grasping the woman's leg. Soft sniffles and sobs joined the din of the Hall.

"Aunt Eevul you came!" A little girl, Deidre, cried.

The woman was suddenly recognized in Brandon's mind. Eevul Screech, one of Magix's top anchor persons. It was strange, Brandon thought, to see her in a black skinny jeans and a purple T-shirt, face void of makeup and her accent. He couldn't recall her using that accent on television. The little girl who had had a Magix accent was now starting to use it as well. Eevul knelt down to her niece's level.

"And why wouldn't I have come?" Eevul questioned.

"Because of what Mommy did." Deidre replied softly.

Eevul's face tightened. She looked behind and seemed to remember Brandon. "Even though want she did was wrong the sins shouldn't fall on you." She hugged the little girl. "Besides why would I leave my favourite niece to fend for herself?"

The two of them giggled. Brandon, who had felt awkward for the entire conversation, started to walk away but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. Eevul was holding a broad sword out to him. It looked as if it had been conjured from ice. The blade was silvery blue with in scripted words. The hilt was frost blue and a six pronged snowflake rested in the middle, a white colour. Bothe Deidre and Brandon looked at the sword in awe. Eevul handed him the sword.

"You'll need it." She stated. "Your plan can't work without the right tool. You'll be walking straight into the hands of Death."

"Thank you." Brandon replied as he took the sword.

A hush fell over the hall. Ms. Faragonda was standing atop the stair case trying to silence everyone. She took a deep breath.

"Everyone," Faragonda started, "I'm afraid I have unpleasant news. Alfea and Magix must be evacuated. We cannot hope to combat these primordial creatures so it is best we leave immediately as the Specialists distract them. The teleportation stations have been set up in the adjoining hall."

Immediately people started to bustle and get to the Dining Hall. People shoved and pushed past the three persons much to Eevul's annoyance. Eevul turned to Brandon. Her hand tightly held on to her niece's smaller one.

"Good luck in battle. Use the sword wisely and follow your instincts." She said briefly.

"I will, don't worry." Brandon reassured her.

With those final words said, the two of them parted way. Brandon went on his way to the tallest tower in Alfea; Eevul and Deidre to their specific path.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Magix Falls

The words weighed heavily on Faragonda's heart but she did what was needed to be done. The headmistress was slowly walking of the stage. In her ears she could hear the shock yells; the scared buzzing; the demand of answers; and in the corner of her eye she could see people stunned still from the news. Beside her, she heard Griselda trudging along. Ms. Faragonda tried to hold back the escaping tears but failed. This was possibly the end of Alfea, maybe even the end of Magix as they knew.

"It seems so unreal." Griselda remarked. She sounded far away and dejected. Her voice was usually so crisp and stern. It pained Faragonda. "During our speaking I didn't think it would actually happen. I suppose I thought something miraculous would happen."

Ms. Faragonda swallowed back her tears. "It always seems to, doesn't it?"

Griselda merely nodded numbly in reply. Stella came towards them. Even though she knew, expected and braced herself for it she still seemed shocked.

"What do you need the Winx to do?" Stella sounded commanding.

"We need Techna and a team of tech fairies to rewire the Virtual Reality Chamber into a make shift teleporter so we can have an evacuation." Griselda informed her. Her voice was instructive. "You and the others can direct our infirmary staff where to go and then direct the civilians in turn."

Stella nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Faragonda turned to Griselda.

"Go help wherever you can." Faragonda ordered. "Direct any volunteers what they should do and where they should be."

"What about you? Will you be alright?" Griselda asked worriedly.

"Yes, however, I must meet with someone briefly." Ms. Faragonda's voice sounded like ice.

Griselda looked at Faragonda with the worry evident in her eyes before nodding. She then vanished into the sea of people. The headmistress paused before walking off to her own destination. She went down the corridor the staircase. Behind her the noise lessened and the corridor became eerily silent. Only the click clack of her heels and faint noises from outside echoed. Faragonda stopped and swung into a nearby classroom. The frown was practically sculpted into her face. With her arms folded and staring into the empty classroom she spoke.

"You can come out Valtor."

A low chuckle reverberated through the room. Smoke slowly appeared before her and from it stepped Valtor. The malevolent man was still chuckling and was slowly clapping. He halted right in front of the fuming headmistress with a smirk plastered on his face.

"How did you possibly guess I was here?" He sounded as if he knew the answer.

"And miss your own pandemonium?" Faragonda snorted. "Pardon my intuition."

Valtor chuckled. "You know me well. Well enough to know this isn't the final phase."

"I had my thoughts. I merely hoped I was wrong." Faragonda gave a sigh. "It will be worse."

Valtor walked to the front of the room and sat on the teacher's desk. He crossed his legs. "Let's say Magix will be plagued with Nightmares."

Faragonda raised a brow. "An interesting proclamation. Cocky aren't we?"

"Indeed." Valtor gave a playboy smile. "I don't plan to lose thrice Faragonda. I hate odd numbers. Nothing will stop my victory."

Faragonda gave a bitter laugh. "You must be pleased with yourself Valtor."

"Quite."

"You're enjoying yourself. Watching us squirm and cower under you."

"Very."

"You are a vile man."

"Indeed."

"Why only one word answers and not long winded speeches?"

Valtor jumped off the table. "I would love to but I must return to the action."

Faragonda stood carefully watching Valtor like a hawk. "You will be stopped."

Valtor went into peals of laughter. "Who will stop me? Will it be your little miracle worker? Your Dragon Flame saviour?"

When she made no reply he gave a low bark of laughter. He turned to her and gave her one of his signature evil smirks.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Valtor looked out the window. A Deformity's feet ran past the window. A headless body dropped from the sky with a sickening crack and splat. "I'm sure you do. I'll find out eventually. I have eyes everywhere." He turned to the headmistress. "If you don't mind I have business to attend."

Valtor disappeared into a plume of smoke. Faragonda sat in a nearby chair and covered her eyes with a tired hand. She cried. The classroom was still with silence. Only the sobs of the elder Ms. Faragonda broke the quiet. She just sat and cried.

-Line Break-

Brandon was pushing and shoving against the sea of people. The sword rested unsheathed on his leg. He finally got himself out of the bustling swarm. Brandon stopped at the bottom of the staircase and took a deep breath. He placed a hand on the gash he received. His fingers brushed over the frost. Surprisingly it wasn't cold. It wasn't even cool, it felt warm almost like his body temperature. Eevul's frost protected it from further injury and prevented it from worsening. Brandon got ready to run.

"Brandon!"

Brandon turned. Stella was slowly walking towards him. Brandon could only describe the expression on her face as horror. She was right in front of him. She placed a hand on the cut on his face. She studied his battered frame.

"Snookums, what happened to you?" Stella's voice quavered.

He must look worse than he thought. "My job." He joked. He flashed her a smile.

"At least you're alive." Stella murmured. She moved her hand to his chest. She looked around and frowned. "You did hear about the evacuation?"

"Yes," Brandon moved away from her touch, almost regrettably. Brandon headed up the stairs. Stella stood watching him. "Terrible news."

"Why are you going up the East Tower for then?" Stella asked.

Brandon made no reply. He simply carried on walking up the stairs. Stella stayed at the bottom watching waiting for an answer. When she realized she wasn't going to get one she gave a huff in frustration. She started to follow behind him.

"Brandon answer me!" Stella pleaded. "Please!"

Brandon turned. Tears were beginning to run down her face in thin glistening rivulets. Brandon rushed back down the stairs to her. He wrapped his arms around Stella's thin, slender frame. He tried to comfort her. Words were left unspoken but understood without fail. Eventually Stella calmed down enough to talk.

"Brandon, I've already lost my best friend, my parents." Stella said softly. "I don't want to lose you too. No, I don't need to. I can't lose you."

Brandon stroked her hair. "You won't. But I need to do my job."

"It isn't your job to throw to throw away your life."

"It is if it means protecting you and the lives of others."

"And what good would your sacrifice do for me?"

Brandon chose to ignore her question. "I promised you I would come back and I will."

Stella pulled away. She looked at him and walked away. Brandon turned. His eyes burned from unshed tears. He started racing up the stairs. The incident laid heavy on Brandon's heart. Brandon tried forcing it into the back of his mind. The task at hand was much more important. Any distraction could cause him to have to break his promise to Stella. Any distraction would be an invitation to his grave.

The unsheathed sword scratched at his leg while he ran. The teenage boy was glad he had long lasting stamina and speed. Any Non-Magical who wasn't trained would've burnt out a long time ago with the amount of running he was doing. The darkened corridor gradually gained light. Brandon ran out in the small area. Immediately he looked over the edge. Thankfully the tallest tower lived up to its description. Just below him he could see the hairy heads of the now shorter giants. There was a giant just standing in the open with its back turned. Brandon smirked and started stepping back. He ran at top speeds.

And jumped.

As the wind assaulted his face, Brandon pulled the sword from his belt. He was falling closer to his target. Brandon held his sword poised for the strike. The blade in his hand started to glow. The Deformity was right under him. Tears from the wind started to form in his eyes. His heart thumped as if it wanted to escape his chest. His hands gripped the blade tightly. He was only off by about ten feet. Seven feet. Five feet. Two feet.

Brandon swung.

The result was instantaneous. It went by so fast. A loud high guttural scream came from the beast. The Deformity began to fall. Brandon swore at being mindless enough not to think his plan through. He was worried. He was still on the nape of the falling Deformity. He had no idea where to go. He was trapped on its neck. The giant crashed like thunder, the sound reverberated Brandon's skull. The force of the fall threw Brandon a good distance away. Brandon tucked and rolled to avoid as much injury. He came to stop a few meters away. He stood and rose to his feet. He stared at the felled giant before releasing a victory scream. He looked around. The courtyard was only filled with Deformities.

"Of course no one's around to notice." Brandon muttered.

He finally looked about him for any injuries. He was astounded. His sword was twice as long as before and wider. It was speckled with blood but the real surprise was his attire. Brandon now wore full body armour that matched his sword. The plates covering his shoulders and gauntlets donning his hands were frost blue while the other parts of arms were a light silver blue colour. The torso was also silver blue but in the left hand corner above his heart was a six pronged snowflake and an inscription in a language Brandon could not identify. Unlike the old armour they wore during the Light Wars centuries ago, they were no band plates to cover the legs. Instead his legs were covered in a silver blue full legged plating. His boots however were frost blue and were high like the ones he wore with his Specialist uniform. There was a leather scabbard on his back to put his sword.

Having looked himself over Brandon said. "Damn! I look like a character from Final Fantasy!"

Suddenly boiling hot steam flew off the monster's stiff corpse. Brandon quickly ran back. His face stung as burns appeared on his sensitive skin. Brandon sprinted towards Alfea. As he ran he could feel a cooling sensation through his body. Apparently his armour was magically reinforced rather than technological like most armours. He flew through Alfea main doors. The Hall was empty as was expected. The evacuation must be finished or almost finished. With no one to hear of his victory or share in his discovery, Brandon finally accepted Magix had fallen.

-Line Break-

Stella wasn't going to leave. Not yet anyway. She wanted to make sure everyone had gotten through properly and she wanted to be sure of Brandon's safe return. The only people left were: her, Ms. Faragonda, Aisha, Techna and Griselda. Faragonda had stayed behind to keep up the shield against the Deformities; Griselda was there to direct orders, ensuring everyone had been evacuated and take over from Faragonda if needed; Techna was keeping the portal open. It was only her managing the machine considering she sent the rest of her team through. Aisha remained with her friends trying to convince Stella to go through. Stella wondered where he was. All the other Specialists had come off the battlefield and gone. Where was he? Stella hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Stella, we need to go. Now!" Aisha told her.

"Just a few more minutes." Stella pleaded.

"Stella, Ms. Faragonda can't hold the shield much longer." Aisha countered. "The Deformities are fighting against it. Most, if not all of them!"

Stella glanced at the headmistress. She was pale and trembling. Faragonda's eyes were closed tight with concentration. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she struggled to stand and maintain the spell. Stella quickly looked away. She was torn. She wanted to wait on Brandon's return but she didn't want to cause the elder headmistress unnecessary pain and strain. She looked down away from Aisha.

"You and the others go." Stella said determinedly. "I'll wait here."

Aisha was flabbergasted. "Are you serious?! Stella think this through. You won't stand a chance against those beast! Or have you forgotten? Your magic is-" A thunderous crash shook the earth cutting off the rest of Aisha's sentence. She looked even more worried. "We need to go now!"

Stella was close to tears. She couldn't lose Brandon. She just couldn't. Stella wiped away the few escaping tears and stood tall. She faced down Aisha determinedly. Stella's brown gaze locked with Aisha's. Even if Brandon was gone he would want her to move on, no matter the difficulty.

"Alright. I'll go."

Aisha hugged the blonde and took her by the hand. She led Stella towards the portal. Suddenly the door banged open. Everyone turned in surprise except Faragonda. Brandon was standing in the doorway, his breathing uneven and ragged. Stella saw he was wearing unfamiliar armour but she didn't care. She ran to him leaping in for a hug. Stella allowed the tears to flow while Brandon rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I almost thought I wasn't going to see you again." Stella said tearfully.

"I told you I would be back." Brandon grinned cheekily. "I don't go back on a promise."

A gasp came from Ms. Faragonda as she collapsed. Griselda quickly rushed to her side trying to help her regain consciousness. A ripping sound came from the roof. The room was filled with a ripping sound from the roof. The room was filled with a brief light only to be blocked by the hideous face of a Deformity. Brandon pushed away Stella and pulled out his sword. The blade started to glow brightly with anticipation.

"Run! Go, I'll be right behind you!" Brandon commanded.

"Brandon-" Stella started. She was heartbroken. How cruel could the universe be?

"Go!" Brandon roared.

Aisha grabbed Stella and ran. Faragonda was already being carried through by the combined efforts of Techna and Griselda. Stella saw Brando's sword move like greased lighting. A hand was reaching for him which he was starting to fail at fending off. It was then Stella realized. He had been fighting the entire day. He was tired, injured and Arcadia knew what else. Then there was a brilliant white light.

-Line Break-

Stella pushed herself off the grass she was sprawled on. Aisha was lying beside her. She stirred. Techna was leaning the headmistress up on a nearby tree. Techna started feeling for a pulse. The memories flooded back. Stella quickly looked behind her. The portal was closed. Stella broke down into tears. Brandon was trapped, doomed to be surrounded by those things. She knew they only ate magical being but suppose they got a taste for human flesh. Stella curled up into a ball and allowed the tears to flow. She had no idea what to do with herself. She didn't even know what planet she was on. Half the people she was with were unconscious and she had no idea where to go.

Stella finally broke down completely.

**AN: Soo, I was gone for a while. Sorry about not updating guys and keeping you in the dark for over three months. Unfortunately since school has started back for me school work has been piling up keeping me busy and away from the Fanfiction world. I don't know when I'll next update but hopefully it'll be soon.**

**Thanks to all those who have been following, favourite-ing and reviewing. I appreciate. So please go into the little box and tell me what you're thinking and how the story's going for you. I enjoy reading your comments. Again this story was adopted from Shardas. I owe nothing but the occasional OC, cannon and tits and bits of the plot of this story. If you read the original (which was a pretty addictive read) you'll know what I mean.**

**Arctica**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

This Is It

Bloom sat at her desk sketching. There wasn't much she could do nowadays. At least not without being in some sort of pain. Only one month to go Bloom happily thought to herself. It was only recently but her ankles hurt as if Icy had threw a spell at them; her back felt as if a wind rider had crashed into her from behind; and ever since the babies started moving it felt as if they were trying to turn the organs she had into mush.

Bloom massaged her stomach as her unborn moved around some more. She gave a small chuckle. As much as she complained she was grateful for them. She looked down at the drawing she made. It was she imagined the twins, Sky and her would like as a family once reunited. Both of the babies were girls, Sky held one and she held the other. They were sitting, Bloom's head rested on Sky's shoulder, in their favourite spot. A spot on the bank of Lake Roccaluche under a tree. The rays of the late sunset beamed on the four of them as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Bloom's finger brushed the drawing. Tears filled her eyes.

Her eyes scanned the other drawings. Most of them depicted her adventures, battles and just plain old memories of her and all her friends. Her eyes stopped on the one she drew after their final battle with Valtor. After Timmy had taken the picture he sent it to her phone and she drew it. It was at the Omega portal. Behind them were the calm crystal blue waters of Andros filled with waves and the sky was clear without a cloud to be seen. The weather had seemed to be celebrating their victory that day. The sun shone brilliantly behind them as they were on the stone portal in their Enchantix form. She was in the middle sitting with Flora on her left and Stella to her right, both also sitting. Aisha, Techna and Musa stood behind them respectively left to right.

Suddenly Bloom felt a new pain in her abdomen. Bloom let out a gasp. She waited for the pain to subside. When it did Bloom looked down at her bulge, her anxiety building. She had no idea what was happening. She didn't even know where the pain had come from. Eventually she resolved it from being at her drawing desk for so long.

Bloom moved over to her bed and sat staring out the window. As it being almost ten during the week most lights in buildings were off. Bloom looked to the sky. The limitless star shone and glimmered reminding Bloom of Stella's overly large jewellery collection. The moon was a silver, waxy opal disk held in the hugging embrace of the surrounding velvet darkness. There was a calm serene feel.

Bloom hissed in pain. This time the pain lingered. Bloom bit her lip. She was starting to worry. Panic was bile stuck in her throat. She didn't think this was normal and if it was, well, Dr. King forgot to mention this very important fact. Bloom laid back on her bed still holding her abdomen. A terrifying thought occurred to her.

Suppose she was in labour?

Bloom laughed at the thought. The thought still stayed in her head. But it made no sense she still had a month and a week to go. What could possibly be going on? Unless something had gone wrong! Fear had Bloom's heart gripped tightly. She felt another stab of pain and tried to keep in the scream. This moment in time had to be the worse possibly time to be alone. Her parents had gone out to attend an event hosted by the Fire Department.

It was that moment Bloom felt something. It was warm, sticky and fluid. It was also running down her legs. Bloom sat up with difficulty to see what it was. Blood, blood was flowing down her leg. Her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed her phone from her nightstand and dialled. As soon as there was an answer-

"Andy, take me to the hospital!"

-Line Break-

Brandon groaned. Every fibre of his being hurt. He knew he was on something surprisingly soft. He tried moving his right arm with little success. Brandon swore as he pushed himself up with his left arm. The pain was barely bearable if only unwelcomed. He fell back down much to his annoyance. Brandon swore again. Instead he chose to roll from his stomach to his back. Even his eye lids hurt to open. He did it anyway. It was better to know your surroundings.

There was darkness. This led Brandon to believe it was night wherever he was. He couldn't see the sky to be sure since there was large cluster of leaves obstructing his view. A cold wind blew over him. Brandon shivered. For all he knew it could be fading into twilight or he could be on that planet with eternal night. This meant he had no real sense of how long he was out. This brought up another important question.

Where was he?

Brandon tried to observe as much as he could from his position on the ground. He could tell he was lying on grass and surrounded by a forest of trees that much he knew. He couldn't see anyone else in a radius of him. He could hear a lone random hoot, a hurried scuttle and even the wind blowing through the trees. Brandon tried to get up again and failed. Suddenly he heard someone coming. Brandon froze. Their feet shuffled in the dead leaves and he could her them murmur. Brandon cursed his paraplegic state. He couldn't even find his sword.

The voice grew closer. Within seconds Brandon saw the person. She had brilliant pink that flowed into her back. She had a slim figure but a little plump in some areas. She spotted him. Brandon tried moving in pure desperation before she could reach him. The girl easily crossed the distance. She crouched and looked at his face closely. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel with flecks of green and light blue. They were almond shaped.

"Hiya!" She spoke and titled her head. "Whatcha doing out here?"

Brandon completely ignored her question with one of his own. "Where am I?"

"Gardenia National Park."

Gardenia. The word itched at the back of Brandon's mind. However he could not figure out why. Brandon almost missed the girl's next question.

"So, where did you get that cool armour?"

Brandon then remembered he was wearing his armour. That and it was glowing. Brandon made another attempt to sit up but failed. The girl looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Do I look okay?" Brandon snapped. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I'm sorry. What planet is this?"

Understanding crossed her features and she gave him a sad smile. "Earth. What's your name? I'm Kristy."

"Brandon." Brandon replied.

He swore he saw disappointment in her eyes. Then he realized she said Earth. He was so far from Magix, near to the very edge of the Magic Dimension. How was he going to get back? What had happened to Stella and the others? Did they escape unharmed? What had happen to Magix?

Brandon looked back to the girl. "Can you help me?"

"Sure." Kristy stuck out her arm to him which Brandon grabbed. She pulled him up. Kristy shone a flashlight on him. "You do look terrible. I'll take you to the hospital."

"That isn't necessary." Brandon winced as he stood on his left leg. "Thank you though."

Kristy grabbed him by the arm. "No way. Those cuts look nasty. Especially the one on your chest." Her phone went off screaming a song about discord howling at the moon. Brandon didn't question it. Kristy glanced at and squealed loudly. "Plus my friend is in labour! Two birds with one stone."

Brandon saw a brilliant light coming from behind Kristy. He quickly hobbled past her and towards the bright light. He parted the bushes to only find his sword. Brandon was grateful he found his sword but was disappointed the portal wasn't. He was hoping the portal was still there so he had a way back home. With a silent prayer to Arcadia for sparing his life, he picked up his sword. He placed it in its sheath on his back and turned to Kristy.

"You should go see your friend." Brandon told her. He looked around. "I'm going to figure out a way out of here."

"I can show you." Kristy said still smiling. "I know this park like the back of my hand. But under one condition."

Brandon raised a brow. "That would be…?"

"You go to the hospital with me." Kristy replied with a sly look.

Brandon raised a brow and weighed his chances. He was on a planet he knew nothing about, he wasn't sure magic existed on this planet. He didn't even know if there was a way for him to get back home to his girlfriend and friends. To be honest he didn't want to look stupid. He looked back at Kristy. She was over by a tree playing with a mouse it seemed. Brandon didn't entirely trust her. This girl was his one chance at getting out of this forest. With her help he could figure out this strange place. Brandon sighed.

"Fine." He replied.

Kristy put her mouse friend back on his tree and clapped her hands excitedly. Kristy grabbed Brandon by the arm and started dragging him with her. Brandon sighed. He had a horrible feeling in his gut. Then again, with a life like his something bad was bound to happen.

-Line Break-

Bloom sat in the backseat of Andy's Toyota Axio breathing heavily. Andy, who was trying to drive as fast as he could without breaking the law, was trying not to panic as he listened to Bloom's pained moans. Bloom on the other hand, bit her lip to hold back a scream. She dug her nails into the car seat and groaned pitifully. Bloom could feel the muscles in her abdomen ripple tempting her to push no matter how much she resisted.

Just before they had left, Bloom had called Dr. King and told what was happening. The Afro Caribbean woman had sounded worried, almost panicked, as she Bloom to immediately meet her at the hospital. This in turn made Bloom even more scared than she was before. The doctor's tone sounded terrible. What is she lost one of her children? Or worse, both? Questions and negative thoughts plagued the teen's mind. Each invading thought worse than the other.

Bloom felt her abdomen clench. Bloom grunted and clutched her stomach. She was now starting to feel a pressure somewhere around her hips. She let out an ear shattering scream. Andy's hands flew to his ears. The car swerved. Andy immediately grabbed the steering wheel and ignored the annoyed honks sent his way. Andy glanced back.

"What happened?" Andy cried panicking.

Bloom didn't answer. She couldn't either. It felt as if someone was trying to rip her in half from the inside out. Tears started to form in her eyes and burn. Bloom started to cry. The pain was becoming too much. Both the emotional and physical pain. This coming from a girl who had been shot out of the air from over ninety feet, taken on a dragon single handily, shot by spells repeatedly, been turned evil and nearly drowned. She wanted Stella and Flora at her side cheering her on and keeping her company. To crack a horrible joke that still made her laugh. But she wanted Sky most of all. She wanted to hear his voice calming her, she wanted him to smile at her reassuringly, and she wanted his loving touch. But he couldn't. He was miles away. The tears flowed even faster.

"Andy I can't do this!" Bloom exclaimed tearfully.

"Of course you can." Andy told her. He swung left into the hospital's parking lot. He didn't even bother to park properly. He just got out of the car and opened Bloom's door. "You got through these months, you can do this."

Bloom gave him a small smile in return as she attempted to walk beside Andy. Thankfully he had been thoughtful enough to park close to the hospital's entrance. Andy helped her to the entrance where Dr. King was waiting impatiently with a gurney and with her was her strange friend who looked calm. Artemis, Bloom believed that was her name. Artemis was looking at her curiously.

"We to get her to the Emergency as quickly as we can." The doctor said as she helped Bloom onto the gurney. "Artemis, keep her friend occupied."

Artemis nodded as Bloom was wheeled away. She stared after the two for a while before turning to Andy. She gave him a warm smile. Andy gave her a small smile in reply.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Artemis told him. She sounded like a New Yorker. "I'm not sure about her children but… I'm sure they'll be fine."

Andy didn't even think that it was strange that the woman knew about Bloom's situation. He walked right past her into the hospital. He only heard the first part.

"I know she will."

-Line Break-

After a forty-minute drive listening to what he learned as Justin Bieber and One Direction, Brandon was just about ready to kill himself. Never once had he been so grateful to see a medical institution. The Bieber guy's voice sounded girly and was just irritating. The One Direction weren't as bad, except their songs were about girls. Kind of a repetitive subject that would get boring. Arcadia knew he was reaching for his sword within the first fifteen minutes. As soon as Kristy parked the car, Brandon leapt out the car. He took a breath of air.

"Thank Arcadia!" Brandon said as he stretched.

"Everyone's a hater." Kristy rolled her eyes at him. She stood on tip toes. "They're most likely here already."

"Can we please just get this over with?" Brandon asked. He quietly murmured to himself. "I shouldn't even be here."

"Then were then?" Kristy cheekily asked. "Comic-Con cosplaying with your friends?"

"What?" Brandon asked confused. He looked at her in pride. "I am a soldier of the Magic Dimension. I am supposed to be battling in the war for Magix!"

Kristy chuckled and shook her head. "Sure you are. What sort of army would hire you?" She looked at his armour. "Besides I've never seen a country with armour like this. How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen." Brandon replied.

Kristy started studying his armour again. She looked at the emblem on his chest. "What is this symbol supposed to mean?" She touched it.

It was as if the colours of the armour were shuddering from her touch. The colour began to morph into new ones. The frost blue parts turned a dark gray like the tip of a pencil while the silvery blue parts turned pitch black like night itself. Kristy jumped back from the armour as if it would explode. The two teens looked at each other. Brandon tapped the emblem again. This time the armour turned all white and it was starting to grow uncomfortably warm. Brandon tapped it again and the armour retracted into the emblem which now hung around his neck like a chain. Kristy looked at Brandon, the shock was clear in her eyes.

"I believe you now." Kristy said solemnly. "Are you a super soldier? Are you like Captain America?"

"Who is that?" Brandon asked in turn. Brandon was amazed his grey T-shirt and jeans were still on his being. Granted they were torn in places and looked dirty and raggedy but there. He fingered the emblem now pendant. What just happened? "No, I don't think so."

The pair continued walking. They walked in silence in to the lobby. Brandon was still trying to comprehend what had happened and why while Kristy was just being quiet for a change. It was unlike anything Brandon had seen. The lobby seemed to stretch on forever. The walls were painted a cool, neutral white. People were milling around the lobby going to where ever they needed. The hospital seemed to be busy. People bustled past Brandon who was looking around in amazement. People were in sections in a sort of organized way. People sat behind panes of glass with boxes piled behind them.

They walked past a baby store. The clothes they had on display broadcasted the colours of the rainbow for all to see. Kristy squealed and gushed at the clothes whereas Brandon rolled his eyes. He kept on walking only to realize Kristy was no longer with him. Brandon turned. Kristy was in the baby store looking at the clothes for sale. Brandon resisted the urge to drive the sword on his hip through her. Instead he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out. They past some vending machines and came up to a large circular area, the main desk. The receptionist was a fairly young woman with rosy cheeks and straight shoulder length brown hair.

"Can I help?" She came towards them and asked.

"Ah yes." Kristy replied. "My brother fell from atop a really tall tree. I fear he may have messed up his head. He barely conscious when I found him."

"Oh dear." The nurse replied concerned. She looked at Brandon. "You're very lucky to come out with only a broken arm."

Brandon chuckled and gave a cheeky grin. "I do this kind of stuff a lot. Couldn't keep me out of 'em when I was a kid."

The nurse laughed and shook her head. "I think you may need to break the habit. Take him to the third floor."

"Thanks." Kristy smiled. "By any chance has a girl named Bloom come through here recently?"

Brandon's ears perked at hearing Bloom's name. Bloom was alive? How was she here? Why was she here? What could have possibly driven her from Magix?

The nurse typed in something on the computer and briefly searched. "Yes about an hour before you did. It doesn't seem to be going very well."

"Which room?" Brandon demanded. Kristy gave him a suspicious look and the nurse raised a brow at him. "Sorry, just want to make sure she was alright. She's a really good friend of ours. Right Kristy?"

Thankfully, Kristy played along. "Yeah, that's right. So what's wrong?"

"Something's seem to have gone wrong with her condition." The nurse told her sadly. "Her young friend, the boy, can explain it. Operating Room 6, fifth floor."

Brandon and Kristy thanked the woman and walked away. Kristy grabbed Brandon's arm tightly causing him to wince in pain. He looked at her. For some reason it felt colder around them and the air around her seemed to darken. Her hazel eyes held a scarring hell fire.

"We'll talk."

For the first time in a long time, Brandon was scared.

-Line Break.-

Andy was in a state of panic. He could hear Bloom inside screaming her lungs out and it unnerved him. He couldn't stand still. Within the hour he was waiting he moved from sitting on the bench with Artemis, to pacing the hallways, to staring out the window and then leaning against the wall. Artemis on the other hand was calmly sitting with one leg on the other and phone in hand. Andy looked at her.

She was beautiful in a dark way with a youthful look to her. It was like when it changes from dusk to night. It looked as if she was eternally young, never to age any further. Her pitch black hair only came to her shoulder and it seemed to shimmer in the light. She had a slim petite frame curved in all the right places. The darkness of her beauty was subtle and metaphorical. Maybe it was her milk chocolate skin; or maybe it was the way her ruby red eyes changed to scarlet or crimson as her emotions changed or; maybe it was her needle like fangs.

"She will be alright." Artemis spoke as if she knew he was looking at her. "I cannot say the same for her children though."

"Why not?" Andy asked defensively. "I think they will."

"I believe Death is rightly awaiting for the first breath they may never take." Never once did Artemis look up from her phone. Andy wondered just what she was looking at. "Death claims who it needs to not whomever they please."

"Aren't you morbid?" Andy murmured with crossed arms.

For once Artemis looked up. Andy stepped back from her thinking he offended her in some way. For good reason too. She was glaring at him with harden eyes that looked like freshly split blood. Her fangs looked as if they had grown longer. When she spoke her tone would have frozen the Earth's core.

"I state truths and nothing more." She spoke icily. She paused and looked towards the door. "It would seem Death hast dealt her blow."

Before Andy could question her the doors of the room flew open. Out raced two persons clad in blue green scrubs. Between them was an incubator, a clear glass box, with a tiny and still new born baby. There were no breathing movements. Not even the tiniest twitch. Andy glanced at the baby anxious he was tempted to follow them. Artemis too stared after them forlornly.

"I state truths and nothing more."

-Line Break-

Bloom thought the pain before was bad. She was wrong. The pain only became a hundred times worse. Bloom gritted her teeth as another painful contraction ripped through her body. Nothing on earth could've held back the scream Bloom unleashed. She rested back on the pile of pillows on the bed panting heavily. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Don't worry Bloom. You're doing great." Dr. King called out encouragingly.

Bloom growled. It seemed like no matter what she did, the baby just didn't feel like coming out into the world. Frankly the whole birthing process was starting to piss her off even more than before. Another contraction went through her body causing her to push involuntarily. Bloom didn't even try to withhold the scream this time. She allowed the shrill notes to leave her throat. Her throat was beginning to feel as if someone replaced it with sand paper. Before it had felt like someone was trying to rip her in half from the inside. Now it really felt as if someone was succeeding at it.

"Very good Bloom! I can see him or her crowning!" The doctor said excitedly. "I can see de head."

_'__Finally.'_ Bloom said mentally.

With that in mind, Bloom pushed even harder than before. Sweat dripped off her brow matting her hair to her forehead. Her hands grasped and clenched the crisply pressed sheets. With every push the agonizing pain magnified greatly. Each time Bloom grew more and more convinced that she would split in half. Each time, she thought, she was getting closer to the light at the end of the tunnel.

So she pushed.

With one last push the pain diminished. Bloom sighed with relief. Bloom realized something was missing. There was no sound of a new-born screaming it's arrival to the world. Bloom's heart was racing faster than a race car. Panic was quickly overriding her tired system. What happened? What went wrong? Anxiety clawed away inside Bloom.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Bloom cried out. "Why can't I hear my baby? What's going on?"

The doctor's face was grim and worried but in a split second a grin was on her face trying (but failing) to reassure Bloom.

"Nothing much tuh worry about."

Bloom didn't believe her. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. A vicious storm raged behind Dr. King's eyes, screaming of turmoil.

**AN: Hey guys returned briefly to bring you this. Sorry it took so long but I was concentrating on school most of the time and for a while I accidently forgot this fic. I can't promise there will be another update after this because of how tied up my school work has me so the next update will probably be towards the end of June (I hope). So please review, if there are any questions, suggestions anything at all don't be afraid to talk to me.**

**Arctica. B. Ice**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

So It Happens

"Stop it you big baby!"

Brandon rolled his eyes at the younger girl who was scolding him. He winced as the alcohol stung him again. Another nurse, a male, had taken his right arm and placed it in a sling. According to the nurse he had broken it. His left wrist was bandaged though not heavily. After some kind of pill for pain (he thinks they called it a pain killer) the nurse, who should've been an office worker in his opinion with how disgusted he was at blood, began to tend to his cuts and bruises. In all honesty, Brandon hated the method of medicine on Earth.

In the Magic Dimension had a Cors Magicis or a core in which all their magic is stored. Even the Non-Magicals. However that term never laid true, everyone had magic. Fairies, wizards, witches, sorcerers and sorceresses simply had more than a 'Non-Magical'. Magic ran through the blood of everyone, all a core was, was a back-up of magic or a reserve for magic which was used in some other form like durability. It was the same with a 'Non-Magical'. It was just that all their magic was directed towards durability which explained how Brandon wasn't dead yet.

However Magicals needed to release their excess magic subconsciously thus why fairies had so much glitter and sparkles to their being plus the high intensity to their powers. To simply put it, fairies were so overfilled with positive magic they needed to release it every chance they got. Others on the other hand only needed a conductor. Witches used their hands while some wizards and sorcerers used stones, tattoos or staffs. Some fairies like Griselda and Faragonda may have such deep cores that they never need to transform to expel excess magic. At least that was Brandon's theory.

Kristy slapped him on the shoulder. Brandon turned to her angrily. "Ow! What?"

"He asked about your foot dipstick!" Kristy snapped back.

"Oh." Brandon replied. He looked at the nurse. "It's fine. Just a sprain."

The nurse checked for himself. When he spoke Brandon nearly died in laughter. The nurse was short and petite. Someone could easily mistake him as a child. Thus why it was so comical to hear he had such a deep voice.

"It appears to be. Try to keep off of it for the next week or so."

_'__More like two days.'_ Brandon thought to himself. But he replied anyway. "Yes sir."

The nurse stared at him. "He's accustomed to military procedures." Kristy quickly explained.

The man nodded and gave Brandon some aspirin. After hearing how he was to take it they finally left the room. They walked through the winding corridors towards the elevators. The elevator was fairly large with mirrors on all sides and a railing lining the inside. Brandon went over to the button panel to press down but much to his surprise Kristy pressed up. He sent her a questioning look that she missed. The doors closed, bright lights flew on. Kristy leaned against the opposing wall to Brandon. For a while they simply stared at each in awkward silence until Kristy broke the silence.

"How do you know Bloom?"

"She's a close friend of mine and my girlfriend's best friend." Brandon replied. Was it him or did Kristy look a bit crest fallen? "Plus she's a huge hero back where we're from."

"Hero?" Kristy raised a brow at his proclamation. "Bloom is a hero?"

"Yup. Powerful one too. She's the leader of a group called the Winx Club whereas I'm a part of a group called the Specialists. We're basically protectors."

Kristy was frozen still, presumably from shock. It seemed she was staring at Brandon but at the same time wasn't. It was as if she was looking through him like glass. Her eyes darkened. He could see the information was processing.

"Were you all close? Even her and her boyfriend?"

Brandon flinched inwardly at the reminder of Sky but replied nonetheless without hesitation. "Yes. When we found out she was gone we searched all over only to conclude she was dead. So imagine my surprise at hearing she was alive."

A beep signalled their arrival. Kristy stepped out as soon as the doors opened. "Well, you're going to find out why she left."

They stepped into another hallway. This one was empty except for a woman sitting on a bench. Upon closer inspection, Brandon realized her eyes were closed. Brandon's body tensed for attack. He kept picking up a strange vibe from this woman and he rather not let his guard down. Brandon and Kristy got closer to the woman. Her eyes shot open at their presence.

"Hello." She told them cheerily.

"Hi!" Kristy replied excitedly.

Brandon raised his hand in acknowledgement. He wanted little to no interaction with this woman. At this moment he trusted the Trix more than this mystery woman. Kristy however had started up a conversation with the woman. He could swear they were talking about something called 'Shadowhunters'. Brandon rolled his eyes. Obviously she had no trust issues. He turned to Kristy.

"So where's Bloom?"

"In there." The woman pointed to a pair of double doors in front of them.

Brandon looked Kristy. His look of confusion was mirrored right back at him. He could tell she didn't know who the woman was either. Brandon sighed and rested back. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bloom couldn't help but worry. What had happened to her first born? Bloom was amazed at how much smoother this birth was going compared to the first one. Granted there was still pain but this pain was a bit more tolerable than the first time. Still hurt like hell in Bloom's mind though. Maybe it was because her body had gotten accustomed to the pain, her body was accustomed to getting battered or it was simply less painful.

Bloom pushed again. It was quicker too. She could already feel the head on its way out. Bloom allowed herself and quick and small smile. Hopefully nothing will go wrong or be abnormal this time around. Bloom fell back, a gentle sigh of relief escaped her lips. For the first time that night she heard the screams of a miserable new born. Bloom cried. For once, not tears of sadness or loneliness but joy.

It was finally over. This was the moment she was waiting for ever since that night in the bathroom. Dr. King, in her now bloodied scrubs, came to her with a smile and handed her the baby. The baby was cleaned and swaddled in a fluffy white blanket. The baby's eyes were screwed tightly shut with water collected on her long delicate eyelashes as she continued to bawl. Bloom hugged the baby closer and nuzzled the baby. The new born squirmed and whimpered uncomfortably in its new mother's arms. Dr. King gently stroked her head.

"It's a girl, Bloom." Dr. King told her. A nurse appeared besides her with papers. "What's her name?"

Bloom looked down at the now slumbering infant and smiled. "Lilly Mae."

* * *

Soon after the delivery Bloom was transferred to recovery ward. However little Lily needed to be checked over before given the all clear. Due to what had happened Dr. King wanted to make sure Lily had no complications or issues that needed addressing. Now she laid in an incubator beside her mother who was just about ready to drift off to sleep. As Bloom's eyes were drifting to a close the door flew open and in popped an enthusiastic Kristy, who immediately hugged Bloom.

"Congratulations Bloom!" She exclaimed. "How was it?"

"Painful but worth it." Bloom told her tiredly. "Did you wait long?"

"Only seven hours, fifty minutes and forty-nine seconds with a weird but fun lady and a boy I met in the forest." Kristy replied. "Oh, and he wants to talk to you."

Bloom didn't even bother replying but instead did a come in motion for her. The sleep left her eyes straightaway. The scruffy chestnut hair, the lean muscular body with broad shoulders, the dark pools of chocolate for eyes and of course the ever present cheeky smile. It left Bloom gaping. When was the last she saw him? It was Brandon in all his bandaged glory. Like her, his mouth was agape. He stood in the doorway but quickly fixed it by walking towards her.

"You're actually alive?" He remarked incredulously.

"Brandon!" Bloom was just as disbelieving. "How did you get here?"

Brandon visibly flinched. "It's a long story I don't want to share." He saw the slumbering child and quickly put the two together. "Is that why you left?"

"She and yes." Bloom said after a moment of hesitation.

Brandon stared in awe at the child. "How? She shouldn't be… How is-" He glanced at Bloom. "I mean when was she- Does she have your powers?"

Bloom found Brandon's behaviour odd but spoke nothing of it. Instead she shrugged and struggled to sit up. With his good arm, Brandon adjusted her pillows into a suitable position and rested her back. He in turn sat in a chair next to the bed whereas Kristy hopped onto Bloom's bed. They all sat in silence until Bloom broke it.

"It's strange to see you bandaged up." Bloom stated.

Brandon looked himself over. "It feels weird to be bandaged up. These band aid things feel like tape."

"They're supposed to." Bloom laughed. Then she sobered up. "Seriously though, who or what did this to you?"

"It's a part of my long, dangerous tale." Brandon told her cheekily. Bloom glared at him. "Honest! You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Bloom sighed. "What happened in Magix while I was gone? Nothing much right?"

Brandon began to laugh. It wasn't his usual laugh, it was bitter and cold. Bloom looked at him surprised. He took a deep breath and looked Bloom in the eye.

"I hate to be the one to break your heart but, Magix is done, last to fall. Red Fountain fell first, Alfea fell next and must be rubble by now. And Cloud Tower. Man, only Arcadia knows what happened to that place and witches in it. We haven't heard from them since an attack on Whisperia. They just disappeared. A lot of shit has gone down Bloom."

Brandon bowed his head. He refused to see the look on her face. He didn't want to watch as she became broken from the news. He simply couldn't bear to watch that one lasting spark of hope burn out like a dying flame. Bloom stared at him wide eyed. Her head fell back onto the pillows with a quiet flump and closed her eyes. Brandon only spoke like that when the situation was truly awful so this spoke volume. She tried to keep the trembling from her voice.

"The Winx, the Specialists, Sky?" Brandon still wouldn't look at her. Even worse, he turned his face from her.

"They've all been slowly falling apart. Event after another they're drifting without something to keep them together." Brandon informed her lifelessly. "Look, I tell you later alright."

Bloom could sense he didn't want to talk about it and soon let the matter rest but resolved to find out more as soon as they were alone. Had things really gone that far into the depths? Everything was fine when she left. It led her to wonder, how bad were things really? Did she even want to know? Yes, she did. Although, from what Brandon had said the situation sounded terrible. He seemed so hopeless, lifeless even defeated which was a strange sight for the fairy. It was saddening to see how heartbroken and conquered he was. His aura on a whole made Bloom want to cry.

The door opened again. This time it was Andy and her mother. Vanessa was dressed in an olive green dress. The skirt was long and flowing with flowers decorating it while the dress itself was strapless. Her face was lightly covered in makeup that ran due to her sweating and panicking. She rushed towards Bloom with her bangles jangling.

"Bloom! Honey, I can't believe you did it on your own!" Vanessa cried. "Was everything okay?"

"Yes mom." Bloom told her and feigned a smile. She didn't want to explain anything to her mother at the moment.

Vanessa glanced in surprised at Brandon. "Why, hello Sky. I didn't know you knew."

"Actually, I'm Brandon. The blonde guy's Sky." Brandon spoke of Sky with such distaste Bloom had to look at him in surprise. She wondered what happened.

"Hello to you Kristen." Vanessa continued.

"Hi Mrs. Peters." Kristen waved and smiled cheerfully.

The door opened once more. It was the doctor. She was obviously devastated due to the crestfallen look on her face. She didn't look at Bloom but rather looked past her. She sighed deeply as she walked over to Bloom and Vanessa. She turned to the others in the room.

"May I speak to Bloom and Vanessa? Alone?"

* * *

**AN: Hi guys I have finally been able to write and type up this chapter. Sorry it had to take so long I unfortunately had other stuff to do. So, please review, favourite, that kind of stuff. Hopefully I'll be able update some time soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Things We Never Imagined

What would you do if your world had been shattered by an onslaught of bad news? A few words may be: crushed, depressed, as if the world signalled you to suffer. Or maybe you had been dropped in the deepest, darkest pit imaginable with no hope out. Overcome by a tidal wave of despair. Those words could just about describe how Bloom was feeling.

The night of her children's birth will always be bittersweet memory. That same night, Dr. King delivered her the worst news possible. Her born child, her first and only son, had died. To say she was devastated or dismayed was an understatement. Yet, the worse was not over. Due to what happened there was a slim chance she'll ever bear another child. She was barren. After hearing that, Bloom spent the night sobbing in her mother's arms mourning her child she never met.

Two days afterwards, as soon as she was discharged Bloom hounded Brandon for his story. After what he said, she was worried about the Dimension. She could only imagine what had in her absence. After days of begging Brandon finally gave into her demands and reluctantly told her. Bloom understood why he didn't want to her a thing. The monster's assault on Magix; Valtor's sudden return and strength; Musa's accident; Valtor's siege on Alfea; the Deformities and; lastly, how he got how he got to the hospital.

The news had her head spinning. She just couldn't believe it all. How could this have happened? Especially Valtor. He was supposed to be dead! Bloom nearly broke into tears. Her school, her friends, the Magic Dimension as she knew it was in chaos, ruins. People were dying or suffering every day. She was the most powerful fairy in the magic universe and she did nothing.

It was all her fault.

Bloom laid on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. The cream colour stared back accusingly. Beside her was her daughter wrapped comfortably in a pink blanket. Bloom placed a hand on Lilly and gave a small smile. She was thankful for Lily especially with everything that had happened as of late. She gently turned so not to disturb the child. Bloom gazed upon her daughter.

She had Sky's blonde hair with hints of her red but paler. According to Dr. King, Lily was smaller than normal but healthy enough. Her eyes, once open, were a deep sapphire blue that lit up with excitement. Like Sky's. She had so much of Sky in her that it made her want to cry. Bloom missed him and longed for him. However, no matter how much she asked Brandon was adamant about not saying a word. Instead he got a dark scowl on his face so Bloom gave up. She heard a knock.

"Come in." She said.

Brandon peered around the door and crept inside. His limp was gone and so were the band aids. He came over to the bed and carefully lowered himself onto the bed opposite Lily. The two of them laid in silence. Bloom sighed.

"What is it Brandon?"

"It's not your fault." He said quietly. "It's not like you knew everything was going to snowball into a catastrophe."

Bloom sighed deeply and turned to face Brandon. "That's not the point. I… I should've been there to fight. So what happened to my planet wouldn't happen to another."

"You already lost one child," Brandon told her, "you would've risked losing both?"

Bloom ignored him and fell back into silence but Brandon knew what it meant. After all, he knew what kind of person Bloom was. Brandon rolled from his side to his stomach. With that slight movement Lily woke up. She didn't start crying immediately. She blinked wearily as if she was trying asses her surroundings. After truly waking up, the waterworks started. Before Bloom could even blink, Brandon scooped her up and was gently rocking her. Slowly but surely she began to calm down. Bloom decided to test her luck.

"What happened between you and Sky?"

Brandon stiffened. "It's nothing."

"Brandon-"

"It's nothing!" Brandon sighed and took a deep breath. "It's nothing Bloom. I promise you it's nothing you'll have to worry about."

There was a tone of finality in his voice. Bloom backed down rather than choosing to test Brandon's temper. However, it made Bloom wonder even more what had happened between them. Must've been something terrible if it had them split like this.

"Do you have any idea how to get off this planet?" Brandon asked her.

Bloom shook her head and took Lily from him. "No clue. It was basically a one way trip for me."

Brandon handed her the bottle on the side desk which Bloom started feeding Lily with. The baby began to guzzle it down greedily.

"So, there's no definite way back?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." Bloom replied sadly. "We're stuck here."

Brandon fell back onto the bed with a loud flop and sighed. Bloom felt sorry for him. He was coming from a place overfilled with magic, the only place he had ever called home, to a world without even the faintest trace of magic. Everything he knew now was utterly useless here; everyone he had loved was left behind possibly forever. Unlike him, she had nearly a year to come to terms with. She could always readapt to Earth and of course she'll miss the world of magic but her pain was incomparable to Brandon's. Earth wasn't Brandon's home then again, it wasn't hers either.

Brandon dug around in his pockets. He still wore the clothes he arrived in. A heavily torn grey shirt and dark blue jeans. Vanessa had washed, dried and tried to mend them to the best of her abilities. But given that she could see his chest through the shirt her mother had failed. After searching he pulled out his phone. His phone had seen brighter days. Spider web cracks covered the screen, the corner of the rectangular device looked ready to fall off. The backing of the phone was gone Bloom gaped at it.

"What happened to your phone?"

She took the now empty bottle from Lily mouth and put her on the towel over her shoulder. Lily spat up a creamy white substance and cooed. Bloom moved her back into her arms which the baby snuggled into.

"Close shave with a Deformity, plenty of tumbles." Brandon replied back dismissively.

The phone let off a few brief sparks. Bloom moved herself and Lily further from Brandon. To her surprise the phone actually hummed to life and chimed the song. A notification popped up on his phone. Brandon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. His eyes were glued to the phone in his hands. Bloom got and put Lily into the crib beside her bed then went over to Brandon and peered at the phone. It was a series of texts and miss calls. All from one person.

Stella.

Brandon jumped up and began dialling frantically. Bloom watched with bated breath as he paced around the room impatiently with the phone to his ear. From her spot on the bed, Bloom heard the dial tone of an unsent call and the sounds of the annoying woman. Angered Brandon cut her off and tried again. This occurred about three more times before he finally gave up. Defeated he dropped on the bed with his back to Bloom. Bloom felt her heart break at his dejected state. She scooted over to him and rested her hand on his back.

"Brandon I'm-" She started.

It was soft, so soft Bloom barely heard it. Brandon was crying. His body shook with every sob. Bloom began rubbing soothing circles on his back as she tried to reassure him but no matter what she tried the words always felt hollow and fake. The phone dropped from his hands shattering on the floor. She sighed and brought Brandon to face her. Tears streaked from his chocolate eyes like shining, silver rivers. His eyes were red and puffy. Bloom looked at him. This was another side of Brandon she didn't know existed but still Brandon all the same.

She enveloped him in a hug which he took gratefully. Brandon buried his face into her shoulder and let the tears flow. Bloom just sat quietly and stroked his hair. She didn't say a word nor utter a sound. There wasn't a need for it. She just held him and lent her presence. Just the comfort of having her there with him was enough. Besides there was nothing she could tell him. It was a couple of minutes before Brandon calmed down and his sobs quieted. Bloom looked down at him. His chest rose slowly with each breath he took.

Bloom laid him down on her bed carefully so not to disturb him and left him. It would hurt for a while and it won't be easy but she hoped he could come to terms with his misfortune.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A Dream Comes True

Stella walked down the hallway, her tiredness weighed forcefully making her stagger a bit. Her wedge heels made dull thuds against the linoleum floor. While the walls were a pastel blue they seemed cold and cheerless. Stella gave a soft sigh and pulled out her phone. She gazed at the device, staring longingly at Brandon's number. She felt like a traitor. Every time she called, the call would rebound, claim she was out of range or the number was unavailable. However, sometimes, there were those rare moments her call went to voicemail although there was never a reply.

Stella wiped away the few escaping tears. She stopped outside a door before entering quietly. The room was small compared to the rest of the palace but cosy. It was a bright and cheery yellow, quite contrary to the inhabitant of the room. The bedside held a few get-well cards, a glass of water and a plate of unfinished food that was most likely cold. In the bed was Ms. Faragonda. At this moment the headmistress looked frail and weak, a stark contrast to the energetic, vibrant woman she used to know. Stella took a seat next to the passed out Griselda.

Griselda had ran herself to bone over the few weeks they were on Solaria. Ever since they came out of the portal Griselda had glued herself to Ms. Faragonda much like a leech would. Stella studied the Head of Discipline. Dark circles ringed her eyes and deep worry lines were etched in her face. Griselda's glasses laid askew on her face as she continued to doze on the starch pressed sheets.

Stella carefully slid the glasses off and placed them in her lap. Stella let the tears fall. So many people were affected by this catastrophe. Losing children, parents, friends and family, it was as if the suffering would never end. Griselda started to stir next to Stella. She sat up and blinked blearily at Stella who remembered she had the woman's glasses. She handed them over to Griselda who proceed to stretch, cracking her vertebrates into place with a crack, and put them back on. She then turned to Faragonda and so did Stella. Ms. Faragonda had a breathing mask to assist her breathing but even with the mask, her breathing seemed slow and laboured as if she was struggling. Her hair was spread out around her like a fan, her skin touched her bones and her face was gaunt and waxy. For the first time in, well, never the Headmistress looked vulnerable, mortal.

"How long were you in here?" Griselda asked when Stella looked away.

"Not long." Stella admitted. She turned to face Griselda. "You're really worried huh?"

"Of course I am." Griselda told her aggressively. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "How could I not. She's all I have."

Stella raised a brow quizzically but Griselda didn't add anything else to it so they stayed in silence for the time being. Griselda took the food laden plate and started to finish it. Stella simply sat and waited for her to finish, taking the opportunity to think. What was Griselda talking about? How was the Headmistress the only one she had? Frankly, to Stella, it was a strange thing to say especially after all they had been through. Her mind then turned to everything that had happened. The pandemonium that had befallen the Dimension, the lost battles, the lives that were lost by the dozens, the destruction…

Tears landed in her lap with a wet plop. Stella swiftly wiped her eyes. It wasn't as if she could do anything about it. It angered her. It was beyond her, beyond all of them. Stella's fists clenched around the material of her skirt. Her eyes burned with both anger and unshed tears. She couldn't help but think it was Bloom's fault. If Bloom hadn't ran away she'd been there to fight alongside them. To inspire, encourage, to give hope to everyone fighting. With Bloom there comforting her, the fighting wouldn't have seemed as bad. But she wasn't.

"Miss Stella, are you alright?" Griselda asked.

"I'm fine." Stella wiped her eyes. She gave her a sad smile. "Just remembering what happened."

Griselda nodded sympathetically. "Our world has been tossed upside down hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Stella replied. She laid her head on Ms. Faragonda's bed. "A couple months ago, everything was fine. Everyone was happy and care-free. Then Bloom disappeared and Valtor appeared."

"Has it really been a year already?" Griselda spoke aloud but seemed to be speaking to herself. Or Ms. Faragonda, at this point Stella wouldn't bat an eye at the thought. "My, time has flown."

Another silence fell over them. Only this time Griselda was deep in thought as she gazed upon the vegetative woman. A thought occurred to Stella. She remembered what Ms. Faragonda told them in her office that day, she remembered the conclusion, the implication of what she had said.

Bloom had to be alive.

The more Stella thought about it, the truer it seemed. She cast a glance at Griselda with the gears still turning. Her and Faragonda were close and Faragonda always confided in Griselda. If anything Griselda knew something about it.

"Ms. Griselda?" Stella asked tentatively.

"Yes Miss Stella?" Was the distant reply.

"Do you know why Bloom left?"  
Instantaneously Stella got her answer. Griselda's body froze and went rigid as a plank of wood. Her eyes grew large with anxiety as her pupils dilated to pinpricks. Griselda paled and gaped at the teen who looked at her betrayed. It was safe to assume they knew something and refused to share. Stella probed her some more.

"Please, tell me, anything!" Stella urged.

Griselda began stuttering on and gaped even more. Stella sighed.

"Can you at least tell me where she is?"

Griselda shook herself to get over then suddenness of the question. Rather than try to talk she opted for a simple shake of the head. Stella nearly growled in anger.

"Why not?" Stella exclaimed angrily. "She can help us! She would help us!"

"No, she can't." Griselda whispered.

"She can help us beat Valtor! She can probably help us to kill those things or at least find out how!" It was apparent Stella didn't hear the older woman's words. "She could be fighting and defending Magix, her home!"

"No! She can't!" Griselda yelled furiously.

The two of them were having a stand-off worthy of an old western movie. They stared each other down, glaring daggers. Their chests both heaved trying to get air into their lungs. Stella sat with an angry huff. She hadn't even realized she had stood in their shouting match. Griselda followed in suit and held onto Ms. Faragonda's hand.

"She has newfound responsibilities she must take care of." Griselda said quietly. "She cannot abandon them as easily as we'd like."

"And these 'newfound responsibilities' are more important than her old ones?" Stella asked begrudgingly. "Are these 'responsibilities' more important than the countless lives loss?"

"I will not say that." Griselda told her after a pause. "Her responsibilities are maybe just as important."

Stella gave another huff of anger and was about to reply but was interrupted. A bout of coughing erupted from Faragonda startling them both. Griselda quickly grabbed a glass of water of the table and lifted Faragonda's head with care. Her eyes were still closed but she drank greedily. Stella watched on in pure surprise. Ms. Faragonda had finally woken up. All the questions she had could finally have answers. Ms. Faragonda's eyes finally opened, a shock for both Stella and Griselda. The headmistress' usually steel blue eyes had significantly paled. Now a silver near milky white colour, it was as if she was blind. Faragonda quickly grabbed on to the front of Griselda's clothes. She pulled her second-in-command with amazing strength for a sick woman.

"Varanda!" Ms. Faragonda hissed harshly.

Stella was confused and scared. To see Ms. Faragonda like this was just plain unsettling. Her hair hung down straight its gray colour aging her a thousand years. Bags hung around her eyes that were wide with distress. They looked wide and fevered, her skin pale as paper. Griselda was alarmed and looked at her in fright. She tried to calm Faragonda, put her back to bed but Faragonda ignored her.

"Varanda! It can't happen! It's impossible!" Faragonda cried as she clawed at Griselda. "One of them has to die! It just can't be done!"

"What is she talking about?" Stella yelled scared over the ranting.

Her clawing increased and she was puling Griselda closer and tightly. It was almost to the point she was tearing her clothes. Her eyes were glazing over as her pupils shrank. "Both of them won't survive! The Dimension will correct itself!'

"What is it Fara?" Griselda cried. She was almost close to tears.

She got no reply. Faragonda coughed once more. Blood splattered forth from her icy pale lips, covering Griselda. Her eyes rolled into her head like billiard balls. She dropped back into the bed lifeless and still. All Griselda and Stella could do was stand there truly traumatized at what had just happened. Stella could feel something run down her face. She reached up to touch her face. Her finger came back red.

Stella screamed.


End file.
